Out of This World
by AandA4ever2010
Summary: The Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.
1. Starting Over

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**(A/N: AU and AH Once again, the purple morpher has always existed and belongs to Karone. Ashley is a turbo ranger along with the original turbo rangers. Cassie, Carlos, and TJ have always been on KO-35.)**_

Chapter 1: Starting Over

"Tonya Sloan," Zordon's voice echoed. "Do you accept the honor and responsibility of being part of the Turbo Rangers?"

Tonya sighed nervously. "I do."

Ashley stepped forward, her yellow turbo morpher in hand. "Tonya, you're courageous, smart, strong, and a great team player, everything it takes to be a ranger. And that's why I'm trusting you with this." She placed the morpher in Tonya's hand. "I know you'll make a great ranger."

"Thank you, Ashley."

Ashley smiled and stepped back.

Tommy stepped forward. "On behalf of the turbo ranger." He smiled. "Welcome to the team."

The others surrounded Tonya warmly welcoming her. Ashley found this to be the perfect time to sneak away.

She'd said her goodbyes before Tonya's initiation, she didn't think she could say goodbye again.

"You didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?"

Her heart ached at the sound of his voice, but she didn't turn around. "I have to do this."

"I'm not going to try to change your mind again." He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know you need to go. When does the shuttle leave?"

"Ten minutes." She tried to put on a solid front. "I checked my luggage and everything before I teleported here." She could feel her voice wavering. "Zordon agreed to teleport me back and-"

He silenced her by turning her to face him and kissing her. "If it makes you this upset then don't leave." His voice shook. "I know I said I wouldn't asked you again, but damn it Ashley, I love you."

The ache in her chest intensified. "I love you too. I'm leaving because I know there's something else that I'm supposed to do, that I'm meant to do. I _have_ to go." She emphasized. "But that doesn't mean I want to leave you." She hugged him. "This isn't goodbye."

"I know." He whispered. Kissing her one last time, he stepped back and spoke softly into his communicator. "Okay, Zordon." He watched as Ashley mouthed 'I love you' and disappeared before his eyes.

_**KO-35**_

"Why are we welcoming tourist?" Zhane asked in his official uniform, a fake smile plastered on his face. "It's supposed to be our day off."

"Just smile and wave guys." Andros stated.

"For once, Zhane has a good point." Cassie commented.

"Thanks," Zhane answered quickly then frowned. "Hey!"

"We shouldn't be welcoming people here." TJ stated seriously. "Not with Dark Specter and Ecliptor hovering."

"I know." Andros agreed. "But at least we're already in the city in case they attack."

"There's away to look on the bright side." Karone grinned teasing her brother. "Besides we're down a ranger, and it's going to take all seven of us to defeat Dark Specter and Ecliptor.

"Why can't we just appoint a yellow ranger?" Carlos asked once it seemed like all the people had come out of the shuttle.

"You know it doesn't work that way. The power chooses who wields it." Andros sighed. "If that weren't the case we would have given the morpher to Brena by now. She's the most qualified."

"In that case," Karone commented rolling her eyes. "I'm happy the rules apply."

"Karone give it a rest." Andros stated as he and the others began to walk towards the exit.

"Don't worry about it Andros," Carlos smiled and patted his friend and leader's shoulder. "Little sister's are supposed to hate their big brother's girlfriends."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I don't recall Carmen hating me." She stated referring to Carlos's little sister.

"Okay most little sisters." He corrected.

"It's okay guys." Andros stated. "I know you guys don't like her."

"It's not that we don't like her." TJ tried to reason. "It's just that she's-"

"Hey guys."

"Brena." The five other rangers said at once with fake smiles plastered on their faces.

Andros rolled his eyes at them and hugged his girlfriend. "Hey Bren."

Brena flashed her sultry grin. "Hey babe." She tossed her long wavy black hair over her shoulder and spoke less animatedly to the others. "Hi, guys."

"Hi Brena." They all replied.

"I thought you were going to wait for me at the compound." Andros commented as he draped his arm around her.

"I was, but I just couldn't wait to see you."

Karone rolled her eyes as Brena and Andros walked ahead of her and the others. From the corner of her eye she saw someone stumble. She looked over and decided to help. The others didn't seem to notice that she walked away. "Need a hand?"

"Yes please." The girl looked so relieved. "I have had the worst luck so far." She sighed. "I'm Ashley." And stuck out her hand.

"I'm Karone." She stated shaking the offered hand. "You may not want to use that gesture often. It's not common here." She smiled.

"Oh. Sorry." Ashley sighed again and rubbed at her temples.

"You okay?" Karone asked concerned.

"Yeah just a headache. It's been hurting on and off ever since I got off the shuttle."

"Was it your first shuttle ride?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it affects everyone differently. It'll probably go away for good after awhile."

"I hope so."

"Why don't I take a bag?" Karone asked.

"Thank you." Ashley handed her the rolling luggage. "I'm pretty sure I missed the cab I called ahead for and I'm not sure where the hotel I'm staying in is."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Luxor."

"Nice." Karone nodded in approval. "My friends and I can give you a ride. It's right across the street from the Ranger Compound."

Ashley hesitated for a second. "Ranger Compound? You're a power ranger?"

"Yeah" Karone answered easily.

"You guys don't hide your identities?"

"No. Why would we? Being a ranger is kind of our job." She laughed. "You have rangers where you're from?"

"Yeah we do, but they're not as forthright."

Karone held the door open for Ashley then followed her through. "Hey guys." She called to the others.

"We were wondering where you went off to." Andros spoke.

"But more importantly, who is your friend?" Zhane asked and nearly jumped in front of the new girl.

"Hi," She smiled. "I'm Ashley."

"Hi, I'm -"

"An idiot." Karone finished for him. "But for the most part we call him Zhane."

"Nice to meet you." Ashley couldn't help but be reminded of her friends back home.

"This is TJ." Karone continued with the introductions from left to right. "Cassie, Carlos, and my brother Andros."

"Karone." Andros's voice was stern.

"And that's Andros's girlfriend." Karone rolled her eyes.

"I'm Brena." She gave Karone a quick scowl.

"Nice to meet you guys." Ashley adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Why don't you let me take that?" Zhane offered.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled handing him her bag and frowning slightly as he turned away.

Andros put a hand to his temple before he realized what he was doing. "Are you okay, Ashley?"

Ashley looked to him somewhat surprised. "Yeah, just a slight headache, it's dying down now."

"I told Ashley she could get a ride with us. She's moving into the Luxor." Karone stated.

"So you'll be close." Zhane stated.

"Lay off before you scare the girl away Zhane." TJ teased.

"It's okay." Ashley assured. "He kind of reminds me of someone back home."

"Who?" Zhane inquired. "Someone you like I hope."

"Well his name is Justin. And there isn't much not to like." She smiled. "He's 12."

The others erupted in laughter.

Cassie walked over and threw her arm around Ashley. "I think you're gonna fit in with us just fine."

As the others got into the oversized solar powered vehicle, Andros and Brena stood outside.

"What's wrong?" Andros asked her.

"That girl is here for five minutes and they already love her." Brena complained.

"Bren, there's nothing to worry about." Andros shrugged. "Besides, she seems nice."

"Don't look too hard."

Andros laughed. "You have nothing to worry about." He stated again.

Just as she and Andros were about to get into the vehicle, chaos ensued.

_**(A/N: What do you think? I've been thinking about this story for while now and needed to start on it. Don't worry; I'm still working on my other ones too. Please review. And who do you think Ashley's boyfriend is?)**_


	2. Property Rights

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**Boo: **__Thanks! Here's the next chapter._

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__Thank you! Yes he is from the original turbo rangers._

Chapter 2: Property Rights

"Out of the car guys." Andros called to the others.

"What is it now?" Carlos asked.

"My guess would be quantrons." Cassie responded.

"Let's go." Andros ordered. "Ashley you'd better stay here."

Before she had a chance to respond, they were rushing off towards the once nearly empty parking lot.

"Bren help get the rest of these people out of here." Andros called.

"Right." She responded.

"Red ranger!"

Andros knew that voice well. "Ecliptor." Andros ducked as Ecliptor's sword came towards him. "Why today?" He whispered to himself.

Carlos and Cassie fought sided by side as usual, but today even they found it hard to work together. There were too many quantrons.

Cassie fell as one quantron caught her in the back.

"Cassie!" Carlos called but couldn't get to her in time.

Cassie rubbed her head and looked behind her just in time to see the quantron raise his axe. But it missed her, not because its aim was poor, but because she'd been pulled out of the way.

"Watch your back ranger." Cassie's savior scolded.

Cassie groaned. "Thanks a lot Brena." As much as no one liked to admit it, Andros had been right. Brena was one of the best fighters on the planet. She'd make a great ranger, but a horrible teammate.

"Don't mention it." Brena stated dryly as she blocked another quantron. "You and your boy toy should probably morph now."

Cassie groaned again. "Let's Rocket." Carlos followed her lead and morphed as well. The tide began to turn.

Karone, Zhane, and TJ were way ahead of them. They'd already morphed and had the quantrons on the run.

Zhane kicked one of the metallic creatures in the head, taking it down. "This is supposed to be our day off."

TJ blocked one monster and punched the other. "Guess they didn't get the memo."

Karone punched one quantron sending it stumbling into another. "Or maybe they got the memo and decided to screw with us anyway."

"And now they're gone." Zhane sighed as the quantrons disappeared.

"You guys okay?" Carlos said as he and Cassie ran over and powered down followed by Brena.

"We're good." TJ answered as he and the others powered down.

Karone looked around. "Guys, where's Andros?"

Andros hit the car with a crunching impact and managed to roll away right before the other quantron attacked. He knew he should morph, but he couldn't get free for long enough with Ecliptor and the two quantron attacking him. And to top it off, he'd gotten separated from the others.

"Finally, I get to be rid of you once and for all." Ecliptor gloated as he raised his sword to strike.

"Hey!"

Andros and Ecliptor looked at the car next to them. Ashley was standing on the hood.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that three on one is an unfair advantage?" Ashley finished.

"Go away, unless you want to be next." Ecliptor growled and turned his attention back to Andros.

Ashley sighed. "Suit yourself." Ashley did a spinning kick from the hood of the car, catching Ecliptor in the back of the head, sending the creature to the ground. She rushed to Andros and reached out her hand. "Aren't you glad I didn't stay in the car?"

Andros couldn't help but grin as he took her hand and stood up. "Thanks."

"Destroy them!" Ecliptor yelled. Four quantrons instantly surrounded Ashley and Andros.

"I watch your back, you watch mine?" Ashley suggested.

"Sounds good." Andros agreed.

Some how they fell into a rhythm with each other, Ashley blocking for Andros when he couldn't and Andros attacking when Ashley would give him an opening.

Ecliptor groaned and pointed his sword at Andros and Ashley when the last Quantron disappeared. "I will destroy you, one way or another." With that he disappeared.

"That guy really doesn't like you." Ashley commented.

"Ecliptor doesn't like anyone, but I think he reserves a special kind of hate for me."

Ashley laughed. "What did you do?"

"Other than being born, I'm not sure." He looked at Ashley. "Thanks again."

She smiled at him. "Anytime."

"Just out of curiosity, where did you learn to fight like that?"

She didn't really see any point in hiding it. "Well, where I'm from, I'm a-"

"Andros." Brena called as she and the others ran over. "Are you okay?" She threw her arms around Andros and sent Ashley a quick predatory look over his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "Thanks to Ashley."

"It was nothing really." Ashley blushed.

"What we saw definitely looked like something." Carlos commented.

"You two were amazing together." Karone smiled and earned a glare from Brena, which only made her smile brighter.

"Rangers, you are needed at the compound."

Andros spoke into his communicator. "Okay, DECA." Andros took out his keys and gave them to Brena. "Could you drop Ashley off at the Luxor and come to the compound?"

"Sure." Brena's smile was strained but Andros didn't seem to notice.

Karone rushed to Ashley. "What's your room number? Maybe we could hang out later. I could show you around."

Ashley smiled. It would be nice to have a friendly person around. "Suite 1201."

"Cool. I'll phone your room before I stop by."

"See you then."

"Ready?" Andros asked. The other rangers nodded. "Let's go." The rangers disappeared in flashes of their respective colors.

Brena started for the car without a word. Ashley followed suit. The ride was long and silent. When they arrived at the hotel, Ashley quietly got her luggage out of the car and turned back to Brena. "Thanks." She said dryly.

"Ashley." Brena called before Ashley was out of earshot.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get any ideas about Andros." Brena glared at her. "He's mine."

"Last time I checked people didn't come with property tags."

"That's cute Ashley," Brena grinned. "But trust, you don't wanna cross me."

Ashley grinned back. "Likewise, Brena." She watched Brena pull away and frowned in frustration. She wasn't sure why she responded that way. She wasn't interested in Andros. She'd just met the guy. And the man she loved was back on Earth.

But there was one thing she was definitely sure of: She made new friends, as well as an enemy.

_**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think)**_


	3. Memories in a Box

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__Thank you! I thought that would be and interesting encounter. Ashley and Andros have a connection they aren't aware of._

_**Ghostwriter: **__Thanks! Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 3: Memories in a Box

Andros's expression was a combination of wariness and frustration. "Are you sure about this DECA?" Andros asked again.

"Yes Andros." DECA replied. "The communications I've intersected between Dark Specter and Ecliptor suggest that they will go after Zordon."

"What are we going to do?" TJ asked.

"We have to find Zordon and warn him. According to DECA, Dark Specter has someone on Earth that's close to finding his exact whereabouts." Andros relayed.

"We could try contacting the rangers on Earth." Karone suggested. "They would know where to find Zordon."

"It'd be a lot easier to find them if their identities weren't hidden." Zhane commented.

Andros sighed. "You guys go ahead and take the rest of your day off. I'm gonna work on this for a while."

"Andros-"

"Karone." He mocked. "Do you want me to make it an order?" He smiled when she pouted at him. "Okay, I'll work on this for a couple of hours then we can all meet up. How about that?"

"Does Brena have to come?" Karone asked pointedly.

"Bren comes or it's no deal."

"Fine." Karone said standing. "I'm gonna change and head over to Ashley's. If you guys need me you know how to reach me."

Andros frowned. "Hey Karone. Bring Ashley along with you if she wants."

Karone grinned at her brother. "Where did that come from?"

His frown increased. He didn't know why he wanted Ashley there. But he had a feeling she knew something that could help them. "She did save my life. It's the least we could do." He put on a nonchalant expression.

"Sure, I'll give her the message." Karone smiled and left the room.

Andros was very aware of the eyes on him. "What?"

"Nothing." They all replied.

"Spill it. That's an order."

"Well," Zhane started. "The two of you do kind of complement each other."

"So we fight well together. What does that have to do with anything?"

"She just seems nice." TJ added.

"Wait a minute." Andros looked at them in disbelief. "Are you guys trying to push me on Ashley?"

"No." They all replied.

"You guys are priceless. I just met this girl. And aren't you guys forgetting something? I have a girlfriend. Do you guys hate Bren that much?"

"We don't hate her." Carlos explained. "It's just that something about her doesn't sit well with us. And you know Karone can't stand her."

"And we're not trying to push you on Ashley." Cassie assured. "We just want you to keep an open mind when it comes to Brena."

"I think you guys should go ahead and leave now. Some down time will help you clear your heads." Andros turned his back to the others, effectively dismissing them.

"See you in a couple of hours." TJ deadpanned as he, Zhane, Carlos and Cassie left the room.

Andros relaxed his stance once they left. It hurt that his best friends and his sister didn't like his girlfriend. He just couldn't see why they hated her so much. She'd been the perfect girlfriend to him.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He and Ashley did fight well together. Even he found it odd. The way they moved together was like they'd been practicing together for years.

He shook the thought from his head, and poured himself into looking for Zordon and the Earth rangers.

**_The Luxor_**

"I'm fine dad I promise." Ashley told her father through the room link. She'd showered and changed into denim shorts and a yellow halter top. "You can see for yourself."

"It's good to actually see you." Mr. Hammond smiled.

"Good thing I talked you into buying a phone link." It'd be easier being away from Earth since she was able to see the people she loved. "NASADA has a nice place here."

He couldn't keep from asking. "What are you looking for there Ashley?"

Ashley sighed. "We've been through this already dad."

"But why do you have to be there? This was your mother's home."

"Then why did I find all those things about KO-35? And how much do you really know about mom from before you met her?" She saw her father deflate. "I'm sorry dad. I love mom and I miss her too. But she lied about her past and where she came from. I need to know why." _I need to know why I feel so drawn to this place._ She thought.

"I understand. Just promise me you'll be safe. And I want to hear from you at least once a day." He managed a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad." She disconnected and sighed. She went to her nightstand and opened it. They lay there exactly where she put them. The small hand carved box and the letter her mother left to her. She'd yet to tell her father about them.

Ashley pulled out the envelope and took out the letter. At this point she knew it by heart, but she silently read it anyway.

_My dearest Ashley,_

_If something ever happens to me, I want you to know that I love you. And that I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long. There are things that may happen to you as you get older. Things that may not be normal to you but for me, it's my life._

_Everything you need to know is in this box. I just hope that you never have to open it. However, if you do, remember that this is who you are, what you're meant for. And no matter what, in the end you have to follow your heart. If I hadn't I would have never found your father and I would have never had you. _

_I need you to know that if I had to do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing. You are my life, my little girl. _

_I love you always,_

_Mom_

Ashley refolded the letter and put it back in the envelope. She placed the envelope back into the dresser and picked up the wooden box. She easily flipped over the box and slid open the hidden compartment, as she had done so many times now, and looked at the key.

Inside the box were answers to the questions she needed to know: What did the letter mean? Where had her mother come from? And why had she hidden her knowledge of KO-35?

_What if this was her home?_ Ashley thought then shook her head. Shuttle travel between Earth and KO-35 had only been developed five years ago. That wasn't possible.

The room link beeped and Ashley was glad for the distraction. "Hey Karone."

"Hey, Ashley." Karone smiled. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all." Ashley smiled back.

"Good, because I'm at your door let me in." She disconnected before Ashley could respond.

Laughing, Ashley ran from her bedroom to the door and let Karone in. "What would you have done if I had been busy?"

Karone shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead." She turned to Ashley and smiled. "So what do you want to do for the next two hours?"

"Two hours?" Ashley asked suspiciously with a smile on her face.

"Because we're going back to the compound then."

"Are we?"

"Yes." Karone's smile faded. "Unfortunately, Brena's going to be there too."

"In that case, I don't think I should go. Ms. Brena made it perfectly clear that she didn't want me stepping in on her territory."

"I'm guessing she was talking about Andros." She continued when Ashley nodded. "Well that's too damn bad, because Andros is the one who invited you."

"Really?" It slipped out before Ashley could stop herself.

Karone grinned. "Excited are we?"

"Don't start Karone."

"You sound like Andros."

"Okay, so you said you were going to show me around." Ashley said changing the subject.

Karone erupted into laughter. "Okay, you win this round. But all bets are off when we get back to the compound."

"Sure Karone." Ashley smiled and walked towards her room.

"You have a really nice set up here." Karone commented as she sat on Ashley's bed. "What's this?" She picked up the wooden box and key that Ashley forgot to put back in her nightstand.

Ashley hesitated. "My mother gave it to me."

"Cool. What's in it?"

Ashley sat beside her and took the box. "I don't know. My mother left it to me when she died." She didn't feel weird about telling this to Karone. For some reason, Ashley just felt comfortable with her. "I haven't opened it."

"I'm sorry, Ashley." Karone handed her the box and key. "What happened?"

"Car accident." Ashley sighed and put the key back in its compartment. "The real problems happened after she died. A lot of things came to the surface."

"What do you mean?"

"After my mom died, we found out that everything was a lie. She lied about her past, her name. She didn't even have a real birth certificate, so her marriage to my dad was illegal." She paused for a moment. "The only thing I know for sure, is that her first name was Teryn. It's basically the only thing she didn't lie about."

"Wow." It was the only thing she could manage. As Ashley ran her hand through her hair, Karone caught a glimpse of the ring on her right ring finger. "That's a beautiful ring."

"This is something else my mother left to me." The gold ring had a beautiful yellow gem stone in the center. "I'd never seen anything like it before."

"I think I have, but I can't remember where." Karone was sure she'd seen this ring somewhere before. "You wanna go shopping before we go to the compound?"

Ashley smiled. "Sure. I could use the distraction." Ashley suddenly frowned and rubbed her ear.

"You're head still hurting?" Karone asked concerned.

"No the headaches stopped. Now my ears are ringing."

"Maybe you should let DECA check you out."

"Who's DECA?"

"She's our artificial intelligence in the compound and on the Megaship. She's like our invisible mother."

"Okay." Ashley drew out the word. "I'll think about it."

Karone laughed. "Ash, I have a feeling we're going to be best friends."

_**(A/N: Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed it.)**_


	4. Breaking the Code

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Thanks__**! **__I'm working on that one, but it shouldn't be too much longer. The rest you'll find out in this chapter._

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__Thank you! Yeah it's the same gem stone._

_**Ghostwriter: **__Thanks! Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 4: Breaking the Code

_**Ranger Compound**_

Ashley and Karone left Karone's quarters after they dropped her things off. They were on their way to meet the others when Ashley's personal link started to ring.

Ashley looked at the screen. "I gotta take this. I'll meet you in a minute?"

"Okay, we're right around this corner."

Ashley nodded and turned away when Karone left. "Hey." She said watching his face appear on the small screen.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked.

"Good so far. I was just going to hang out with some people I met today."

"Leave it to you to make friends the first day." He teased.

"You'll never believe this, but they're rangers."

"What? There are power rangers there?"

"Yeah, and they don't keep their identities secret."

"Have you told them that you're a ranger?" He asked curiously.

"You mean that I used to be a ranger. Sorry." She added quickly when he gave her a hard look. "Not yet, but I was thinking about it."

"Do you think you can trust them?"

"I can't explain it, but somehow I _know_ that I can."

"I trust your judgement."

"Really?"

"I may not like it all the time. But you haven't been wrong about people before."

"I'll let you know what happens. And I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay." He sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

_**Recreational Area**_

The other rangers plus Brena sat on the couch. They were supposed to be taking the rest of the day off, but there conversation was all too serious.

"We can't just give away the morpher." Cassie urged.

"We're not giving it away Cass." Andros tried to explain again. "We've known Brena for years and you can't argue that she's not the one for the job."

"What about the power picking who wields it?" TJ asked.

Andros sighed. "Kin Won found away around that. Since we need a yellow ranger, he's breaking the code."

The others groaned.

"I told you they didn't want me as a ranger." Brena snapped. "They hate me."

"Well that's too damn because the decision has been made. Brena is going to be the new yellow ranger."

"What the hell!"

Andros closed his eyes and sighed before turning to face his sister. "Karone-"

"No!" She shouted. "I will not be on a team with that bitch!" She pointed at Brena.

"Do not talk about her like that!" Andros glared at his sister. "You don't have a say in this. Kin Won and I have already decided. Brena's in."

Karone turned her scowl on Brena. "Finally got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about Karone?" Brena spat.

"You don't deserve to be a ranger. The only reason you're going to be is because of Andros."

"This wasn't her idea Karone." Andros assured.

Karone turned back to her brother. "How blind are you? She uses you, Andros, and you're the only one who can't see it."

"That is not true and you know it, Andros." Brena stated adamantly.

Andros just stood there with his hands pressed to his temples.

"Anyone would be a better ranger than you." Karone shot at Brena.

"And by anyone you mean Ashley." Brena scolded and spoke to Andros once again. "She's trying to hook you up with her new best friend. And that's too bad. Rule number one, the astro rangers have to be Karovan."

"I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual."

"Stop it!" The coffee table in front of the couch flew over the other rangers' heads. Andros practically radiated with anger. "Both of you." He turned to his girlfriend. "Get your things we're leaving."

Brena nodded and grabbed her bag.

Karone started. "Andros, you can't-"

"Shut up Karone." He turned to his sister. "Brena is going to be a part of this team, so you better deal with it." He looked at the others. "That goes for all of you." He and Brena turned away from them.

Karone would have cried if it weren't for the sudden feeling of fear and panic. She knew Andros felt it too when he turned back towards her.

"Who is that?" Andros asked her.

Karone drew a blank for a second, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Ashley." She took off for the exit with Andros and the others right behind her. She stopped short when she got to the spot where she left Ashley.

Ashley's back was pressed against the wall and her breathing has fast and erratic, and in front of her was a gapping hole where a door and part of a wall had been.

Karone approached her cautiously and put a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Ash, what happened?"

Ashley turned panicked eyes to Karone. "I don't know." Her voice trembled. "I just got so angry all of a sudden. And it just kept building until…" she weakly gestured towards the hole in the wall. "I don't know where that rage came from."

Andros stared from Ashley to the wall and back again. _She couldn't have been channeling me. That's impossible._

"What's impossible?"

Andros's jaw nearly dropped when he realized that Ashley was speaking to him. "You heard me?"

Ashley nodded as Andros stood in front of her.

_Can you still hear me?_

Ashley's whole body tensed and she quickly brought her hand to her mouth in surprise.

That's when he saw the ring. He gently grabbed her hand and studied the ring. "Ashley, where did you get this?"

"My mom." She stated softly.

"Karone, go get that box of old pictures dad gave you out of your room and meet us in the rec area." He stated calmly.

"Why?"

"Trust me." He looked at his sister. "Go."

Karone nodded and raced for her room.

Andros held on to Ashley's hand and began to lead her into the rec area. "Could one of you take care of that please?" He asked when he walked into the room and remembered the mess he'd made.

"I got it." Zhane volunteered.

"Thanks." Andros responded. "I owe you."

Ashley jumped when she saw the table right itself. "I'm not doing that am I?"

"No." Andros assured her. "It's Zhane."

"You guys can do that?"

"Yeah. It's common for Karovans." Cassie answered and sent Carlos a glance.

"So why can Ashley do it?" Brena asked pointedly. "She's obviously not Karovan."

Andros looked at his girlfriend. "You're not helping Bren."

She put her hands up and sat down. "Sorry."

"I'll get her something to drink." Cassie offered.

"Thanks Cass." Andros replied.

Zhane tapped Andros's shoulder_. For once, Brena is right. Ashley's not from here, how can she be telekinetic?_

_I don't know, Zhane._

"Please stop." Ashley pleaded. "I can't block it out."

"Sorry." Andros crouched in front of her and thanked Cassie when she brought Ashley drink. He watched her sip with shaking hands. "Ashley, I need to know where you're from."

"Earth." She stated simply.

"What are the odds," TJ whispered to Zhane. "That she just happens to be from the planet Zordon's on?"

Zhane shook his head. "Slim to none."

"And what are the odds of her knowing Zordon?"

"About the same."

Andros seemed to be thinking the same thing TJ was. "Ashley, have you ever heard of anyone called-"

"I found it." Karone cut Andros off as she ran in the room with a box in hand. She kneeled beside Andros and handed him the box.

"Thanks." He stated and began to rummage through the pictures until he found the one he was looking for and showed it to Karone. "Anything look familiar?"

Karone studied the picture and finally saw what Andros did. A young woman stood in the picture smiling, her hand pressed to her chin. "Tykwa's ring."

Andros nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not so sure that the girl in this picture is Tykwa."

"Who is it then?"

Andros looked at Ashley and handed her the picture. "Who is this Ashley?"

Ashley gasped. "Where did you get this picture?"

"Tell me who it is Ashley." Andros urged.

Ashley's voice trembled. "This is my mother."

"Okay what is going on?" Carlos interjected. "Are you saying that Tykwa's her mother?"

"My mother died." Ashley stated.

"She isn't Tykwa's daughter." Karone stated and moved to sit beside Ashley.

"She isn't Karovan." Brena snapped. "There's now way. Someone would have told us if Tykwa had a kid."

"She isn't Tykwa's daughter, Bren." Andros reiterated. "But I think this explains why it had to be Tykwa." He said more to himself than the others, but had to explain when he received curious looks. "Kin Won wanted to use Tykwa to break the ranger code and give Brena the morpher. I didn't understand why until now."

"But Tykwa was the pink ranger." Zhane stated.

"And what do we know about the yellow ranger, other than we haven't had one in over twenty years." Andros countered. He knew the others understood where he was going, but they were having a hard time swallowing it.

"The wooden box in my room," Ashley turned to Karone. "I think I should open it now." She looked at the others. "My mother wrote me a letter to be opened if anything happened to her. She said that what's in the box would answer any questions I had. I think she saw this coming."

"We need to get that box." Cassie stated.

"We will." Andros responded and looked at Ashley. "Be there's something I need to know first. This isn't a coincidence." He took a deep breath. "After we fought off Ecliptor, I asked you where you learned to fight like that. We were interrupted before you answered. What were you going to say?"

Ashley sighed and looked at her hands. "On Earth, I'm a power ranger." She met Andros's eyes again. "The yellow power ranger."

_**(A/N: Well that cat's out of the bag! What do you thinks gonna happen now? Lol! Tell me what you think.)**_


	5. The Reveal

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**Ghostwriter: **__Thanks you! Here's the next chapter._

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__Great! Here it is!_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989**__: Thank you! Thank you! Ashley is going to find out what's in the box in this chapter and begin to follow through with what she finds._

Chapter 5: The Reveal

_This is not happening._ Brena angrily thought to herself. She sat on the couch watching Andros pace nervously across the floor. The other rangers were on edge as well. Ashley and Karone had gone back to Ashley's room to get the box Ashley's mother left. And Brena just wanted to break something.

"Andros, please sit down." Brena snapped. "You're making me crazy."

Andros looked at her and frowned. "Sorry I'm bothering you." He stated and kept pacing.

Brena stood and moved to him. "I'm sorry babe. This whole thing has got me a little on edge."

Andros mentally scolded himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about how this would affect you. The yellow morpher may actually belong to Ashley."

"It's not fair." Brena complained. "She's not even from here. She doesn't know you guys."

"But if it belongs to her, there's nothing we can do about it."

"But what if she gave up the morpher? She has to go home eventually."

"We'll figure it out." Andros hadn't thought about that, and for reasons he didn't want to look into, he didn't want to think about Ashley leaving. "We'll figure it out."

"Guys." Karone called as she and Ashley walked back into the rec room.

Ashley clutched the box in her hands sat on the couch next to Karone. Andros quickly sat beside her, much to Brena's dislike. The others sat on the other couch across from them.

"I've never been this nervous in my life." Ashley whispered.

"It's okay Ash. We're here for you." Karone encouraged.

Ashley took a deep breath and turned the box over, taking out the hidden key. It took everything in her to open the box. Inside the box were three more envelopes. Ashley grabbed the one on top that was addressed to her. She opened the envelope and found a small disc.

"Here." Andros held out his hand for the disc. "We can play it." Ashley handed him the disc. "Screen down." Andros commanded and watched a screen lower on the far wall and a console flip out from the wall. Andros walked to the console and inserted the disc. He sat down beside Ashley before he ordered it to play.

Teryn Hammond filled the screen. Andros felt Ashley tense beside him, but Karone comforted her before he had the chance, which was probably for the best.

"My dearest Ashley," Teryn began. "If you're watching this, it means that I'm not around anymore. But you have to be strong for what you may have to face. There are things I never told you and I can only hope that you don't hate me for it."

Ashley fought the tears that were forming in her eyes and forced herself to watch.

"As you probably know by now, I'm not from Earth. And in case you haven't found your way there by now, I'm from a space colony known as KO-35 in the Karova system. Part of me hoped that your abilities wouldn't manifest, but the Karovan in you is strong. You have telepathy and telekinesis. I have the same abilities that you do now. Don't be afraid of them. It's normal for us."

Karone looked at Ashley who had her eyes closed and was listening to her mother's voice.

"I'm sorry I never told you, but there's something I need you to do. There are two other envelopes in this box. If you can, please deliver them. The other two are addressed to the people who meant the most to me at one time while I was on KO-35. One of them is my twin sister Tykwa, your aunt. It broke her heart to see me leave and not fully understand why. The other is for someone I need a sense of closure with, who was once very special to me."

Ashley heard the pain in her mother's voice and looked to see the same pain reflected in her mother's eyes when she mention the other person and couldn't help but wonder who the person was.

"Please don't be angry with me. I wish I could tell you that I only came to Earth because that's where I felt myself being called, but I was running from something as well. Something I didn't want to face. But I wouldn't change my decision. It brought me to your father, and it brought me you."

"I came here from KO-35 with Zordon, a mystical being. Where I'm from, I was the yellow power ranger, and hopefully by the time you're reading this, Zordon would have found the new Earth rangers. He also promised me that when the time was right, you would be chosen as one of those rangers, but your time on Earth will be have to be limited. Because you are the rightful yellow astro ranger, only you can decided whether to accept that power or let the power choose its next wielder. I know you'll make the right decision. And remember, follow your heart, it won't let you down. I love you." The video ended.

"Your mom knew Zordon?" Carlos asked.

Ashley shook her head in disbelief. "That's why Zordon didn't try to stop me from leaving."

"He knew we would need you here." Andros concluded.

"Well that settles it." Brena stated looking at Ashley. "You can't be the astro ranger and an Earth ranger."

"I'm not the yellow Earth ranger anymore. I gave up my morpher before the shuttle trip here. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Ashley answered.

Brena's jaw dropped.

"This is perfect." Cassie commented. "Ashley's meant to be here."

"This means that you can get in touch with the earth rangers so that we can warn Zordon." Zhane added.

"Warn Zordon about what?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"There's a threat on Earth sent by Dark Specter to find Zordon and capture him, and to destroy anything that gets in its way." TJ replied.

"You can always warn them personally. We'd be happy to give you a lift back to Earth." Brena put in.

"Stop it Bren." Andros mildly scolded and turned to Ashley. "Can you get in touch with them?"

"Yeah." Her thoughts went to her friends, to her boyfriend. "It has to be Divatox. We have to warn them now."

"Who are the other discs for?" TJ asked curiously.

Ashley picked up the other letters. "One is for Tykwa." She looked at the next envelope. "And someone named Armon."

"What?" Andros grabbed the envelope and looked at Karone.

"This is the other person your mom wanted an envelope to go to?" Karone asked nervously.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Ashley inquired.

Andros's gaze returned to Ashley. "He's our father. He would have been the red ranger then."

"Andros, you don't think…" Karone trailed off.

"It's vey likely." Andros answered.

"Okay what's going on?" Carlos nearly shouted.

"We'll have to explain later." Andros stood. "Right now, Ashley, Karone and I need to find my dad and Tykwa. We'll be back soon. You guys go ahead and alert the rangers on Earth." He looked to Ashley. "Can you show them how to reach the others?"

"Sure." Ashley grabbed the piece of paper and pen in front of her and began to write down the coordinates for Zordon when she stopped, frowned and stared at the paper and pen. "Did I move these?"

"Yeah." Andros answered. "I can show you how to control it."

"Maybe Karone can show her." Brena added.

"I can show her Bren." Andros responded calmly and grabbed the instructions from Ashley when she finished. "Here." He gave the paper to TJ. "If the leader wants to hear from me just let me know. I contact him later."

"Tommy." Ashley stated. "Our red ranger's name is Tommy."

TJ nodded. "We'll take care of it."

Andros nodded and turned to Karone and Ashley. "Let's go. We'll go to Tykwa first."

Karone frowned but nodded. "Come on Ash." Karone put Ashley's hand on her shoulder. "Don't let go."

"I won't." Ashley closed her eyes as they teleported from the compound.

_**Karovan Headquarters**_

Tykwa sat at her desk finishing up today's work. She didn't want to see anyone. The last person who came to her office had been Kin Won and he had convinced her to do something her heart wasn't in. It wasn't hers to give away. If only she could stall a little longer, if not, she'd be making a trip to Earth. "Come in." She called when she heard the knock at her door.

Andros entered her office alone. "Hey Tykwa."

"Andros, is something wrong?" She asked studying his demeanor.

Andros ran a hand through his hair. "There's someone you need to meet."

Tykwa frowned. She'd met Brena already and honestly didn't care for the girl. "What is this about? Kin Won already told you that I would resign the yellow morpher."

"This isn't about that." He stopped and thought for a minute. "Actually it is."

"Okay Andros now you're confusing me. What's going on?"

He was about to answer when he suddenly felt panicked. "Excuse me for a second I'll be right back." He walked out of Tykwa's office and straight to Ashley and Karone.

Karone stood behind Ashley rubbing her back as an attempt to calm her down. "It'll be okay Ash." She spotted Andros and sent him a concerned look.

Andros gently grabbed Ashley's arm and turned her towards him. "You've got to calm down." He looked at the table next to them that had begun to shake.

"That's my mother's voice, Andros. I don't think I can do this." When Andros wrapped her arms around her she didn't stop him, but buried her face in his shoulder. "What if they hated each other, what if that's why my mother left? I can't handle that."

Andros couldn't stand to see her hurting like this, and wished he could make it stop. "You need to talk to Tykwa. I don't think she'll turn you away."

"I could never turn my back on you." Tykwa stood at her door looking at them. "I've been waiting for you, Ashley."

_**(A/N: Well that was a lot of information and there's going to be more. Hope it didn't bore you too much. I promise things will speed up later. Just wait until the Turbo Rangers show up. Lol! Tell me what you think.)**_


	6. The Other Woman

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**Ghostwriter: **__Thank you! _

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__Don't worry! They are NOT related I promise you! This chapter will emphasize the fact that they are not related._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989**__: Thanks! You will in the next couple of chapters. And wow, you're the first person to guess at that, you're really smart. (Hint, Hint)_

_**Dark Priestess66: **__Yeah it is weird, and gets a little weirder. Keep reading._

_**k-power80: **__Glad you like it! _

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**__: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. There are some things that have to come into the light before Ashley and Andros can really try at anything._

_**Zoe**__: Thanks! Here you go!_

Chapter 6: The Other Woman

Andros released Ashley and watched her move towards Tykwa.

"You knew about me?" Ashley asked as she stood before the stranger with the face of her mother.

"Since the day you were born."

"Then you know that my mother-"

"Yes I know. We'd kept in contact over the years. When she died, I received a message she pre-recorded. She said you'd find your way back here." Tykwa held out her arms to Ashley. "Come here." Ashley moved to her aunt and let her console her. "It's okay. I'll explain everything."

"How about we leave the two of you alone?" Karone suggested and turned to Andros.

"What do we tell our dad?" Andros asked Ashley and Tykwa.

"Armon." Tykwa said on a troubled sigh. "Get your father and have him meet us at my house."

"What's wrong Tykwa?" Andros asked.

"Just make sure you father meets us. Tell him it's about Teryn and nothing else."

"Why can't we tell him anything else?" Karone inquired.

"Because he doesn't know Teryn's dead."

"Okay." Andros responded.

"Can you teleport us to my place?"

"Sure." He looked at Ashley and held out a hand, which she took.

She put an arm around his shoulder. "Just don't let go right?"

"Yeah." He wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist.

"Is it me or was that kind of…intense." Karone asked once her brother teleported with Ashley.

"This was destined to happen again; maybe they can get it right."

"Okay, explain please."

Tykwa hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud. "I'll let your father do that. Let's just go." She stated before Karone could ask another question.

"Tykwa, did something happen between our father and Ashley's mother?" Karone asked hesitantly.

"She's not your sister. Ashley was born two years after Teryn left."

Karone let out the breath she'd been holding. "Good." She muttered and teleported with Tykwa.

_**Tykwa's House**_

Ashley and Andros teleported right outside Tykwa's door. "Thanks." Ashley spoke first.

"Anytime." He somewhat reluctantly let her go.

"Where are Karone and Tykwa?"

"I don't know." _Why am I nervous?_

"Maybe you're channeling me again." Ashley suggested. "I keep picking up random thoughts from you." She explained when he looked at her questioningly.

"It's okay, we'll work on that, but it's not you I was feeling that time. It's my own emotion. I just don't know where it's coming from." He stepped closer to her.

"I think I know." She moved to him and before she knew what happened, his lips were on hers. She felt her hands run up his arms to grip his shoulders as his hands came around her waist.

"Are we interrupting?"

Ashley and Andros jumped nearly two feet apart at the sound of Karone's voice. Andros nervously looked at Ashley. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Ashley quickly agreed.

Andros rushed down the walk way nearly running over Tykwa. "Bye, Tykwa."

"Bye Andros." She called as she continued up the walk way to her red faced niece.

Andros stood next to his sister, who merely grinned at him. "Don't start Karone." He warned.

"I didn't say a word." Karone replied sheepishly. "I believe that actions speak louder than words anyway."

Andros made a disgusted noise and disappeared in a flash of red light.

Karone couldn't help but laugh. "Bye Tykwa. Bye Ash." She followed her brother.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Ashley stated sarcastically.

Tykwa sighed. "Come on inside. We've got a lot to talk about."

_**Ranger Compound – Conference Room**_

Zhane and TJ finally made contact with Zordon on Earth. "Man, are we glad to see you." Zhane stated when Zordon and his command center filled the screen.

"Zhane, TJ, I take it Ashley has made contact with you." Zordon replied.

"Yeah she did." TJ confirmed. "But unfortunately this isn't a social call."

"What happened? Is Ashley all right?"

"She's fine." TJ assured. "It's Dark Specter that worries us."

"According to DECA, he's sent someone there to capture you," Zhane picked up. "And Ashley thinks it's someone named Divatox."

"Divatox has been here for a while. The rangers have managed to hold her off, but I'll be sure to alert them of this development."

"If they need any help there on Earth, they can contact us anytime." Zhane added.

"Thank you; I'll have the other rangers contact you. Take care."

TJ sighed once the transmission ended. "I wonder how things are going with Ashley and Tykwa."

"I wonder what Armon has to do with Ashley's mom." Zhane voiced. "And don't tell me you haven't been wondering too." He looked at TJ. "'Someone I need a sense of closure with.'" He said quoting Ashley's mother.

"You think it's possible that Ashley's mom and Armon had a thing?" TJ asked.

"It was over twenty years ago, so maybe." Zhane replied.

"That would be so weird."

"If you think it's weird, imagine how Ashley and Andros feel."

_**Armon's House**_

"Well isn't this a surprise." Armon stood from his seat on the couch and smiled at his children.

"Hi daddy." Karone stated.

"What's wrong?" He could feel his daughter's anxiety.

"Tykwa wants us to meet her at her house, and to tell you that it's about Teryn." Andros watched his father pale.

"Teryn?" He looked at Andros. "Did Tykwa tell you about her?"

"She said it was best to ask you." Karone answered.

Armon slumped back onto the couch. "It was a long time ago."

"Is she the reason you and mom never really got along?" Andros asked from the entryway where leaned against the beam. Andros shook his head at his father's shocked expression. "Mom told us a lot after the divorce."

Armon's expression turned cold. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"That somewhere along the line, you had cheated on her." Karone replied sadly. "She never told us a name."

"Figures." Armon laughed humorlessly. "It's true; your mother and I were together more out of responsibility than love, but I never cheated on her."

"Are you saying mom lied to us?" Andros outraged.

Armon stared at his son. Andros may have looked like him, but he was his mother's child. "One thing we agreed on was to never mention anything that happened back when Teryn was the yellow ranger. Obviously she broke that promise."

"Is it true daddy?" Karone asked. She'd always been Daddy's girl and nothing would change that.

"No baby. I didn't cheat on her."

"Why would mom lie?" Andros snapped.

"Because she doesn't like the truth." He took a deep breath. "Teryn wasn't the other woman, you're mother was."

Before he could recover, Andros's communicator signaled. "What is it?"

"Quantrons are attacking downtown; the other rangers need you and Karone." DECA told them.

"We're on our way." He looked at his father. "Go to Tykwa's. Teryn's daughter is there." He teleported before his father could respond.

"I'm sorry daddy." Karone stated and followed her brother.

It only took a second for Armon to grab his keys and leave his house en route for Tykwa's.

_**(A/N: Dangerous territory, but don't worry I won't dwell on this stuff for long. It just needs to be told before the rest of the story plays out. Tell me what you think.)**_


	7. Out in the Open

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__It would have been more than a little awkward. I don't do Ashley and Andros brother and sister stuff. I like them as a couple._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__He'll be sad but things are going to be a little hectic for him to dwell on it right now. The rest you'll find out in this chapter._

_**Dark Priestess66: **__Yeah it is weird, but as long as you're still reading it I guess it has your attention._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**__: Yeah it's going to be a shock for him, but Ashley and Andros are really going to be affected by this. _

_**Zoe**__: Thanks! I love Ashley and Andros too! Here you go!_

Chapter 7: Out in the Open

_**Downtown**_

Andros and Karone appeared morphed and dived into the fight. Karone had trouble staying focused, her thoughts were scattered and she couldn't concentrate on the battle.

Karone missed a block and was sent flying into Zhane. "Sorry." She said quickly and recovered.

"Where's your head, Karone?" Zhane ducked under a quantron's kick.

Karone punched another quantron. "It's a long story." She groaned as a quantron caught her in the stomach.

Andros on the other hand couldn't have been more intense. Every ounce of anger he felt, he released it on the next quantron to attack him, but just like that, the quantrons were gone.

TJ put a hand on Andros's shoulder and almost got a fist to the face. "Whoa!" TJ stepped back. "Are you okay?"

Andros powered down along with the others. "I'm fine. I'm going to Brena's."

"We need to go to Tykwa's Andros." Karone spoke.

"You can go to Tykwa's if you want, but I'm not."

The other rangers watched the exchange in confusion.

"So you're running to Brena's?" Karone said with disgust.

"Yes I'm going to see my girlfriend." He snapped.

"Oh so you remember her now. You sure weren't thinking about her when you were making out with Ashley."

"What a minute, what?" Carlos nearly shouted.

"You made out with Ashley?" Cassie asked in amazement.

"So not fair." Zhane pouted.

"How did that happen?" TJ asked wide eyed.

"You four," Andros pointed at his team mates. "Shut up. And you," He turned back to Karone. "Drop it. It didn't mean anything."

"Then why are you so uptight?" Karone yelled.

"Our parents have been lying to us all of our lives. Forgive me if I'm a little uptight!"

Karone knew that wasn't everything, but she lowered her voice and spoke to him. "You think I haven't thought about that too?" She moved towards him. "This whole thing is crazy, but I want to know what happened then."

"This can't end well Karone."

"What else could possibly happen? Our parents are already divorced. Anything that comes out now can't really cause too much damage." Karone took his hand. "The past can't hurt us now."

"I hope you're right." He sighed. "Let's go."

The other rangers watched as Karone and Andros disappeared.

Carlos turned to the others. "Are we supposed to pretend like we didn't hear any of that?"

"I don't know and I am so confused." Cassie ran a hand through her hair.

"It's getting late. Let's just call it a night and get some rest. This has been a long complicated day." TJ suggested.

"Am I the only one still freaked out about Andros making out with Ashley?" Zhane shouted.

"No Zhane." The others replied.

"Okay just making sure." He looked at the others. "You guys think he's gonna tell Brena?"

"Only if he's an idiot." Cassie stated.

Carlos laughed. "When it comes to Brena, Andros is an idiot."

_**Tykwa's House – Living room**_

Ashley laughed as Tykwa finished another story about her mother. "Okay, I understand students not liking their teachers but don't you think you and my mom went a little too far."

"That guy was a jerk he deserved it."

"You guys stole his car drove it into a lake."

"Maybe it was a little extreme, but your mother and I made one hell of a team. We never got caught. We waited until we were rangers to tell him it was us, by then he couldn't really do anything."

Ashley's smile faded. "It sounds like she was so happy here. Why did she leave?"

"That's the one thing she never really told me." She sighed. "There was a part of me that thought she left because of… a boy. It didn't really make sense. She was a strong girl, but when the person closest to you ups and decides to leave, you start grasping at straws."

"Maybe she explains why on the disc." Ashley suggested. "Can we watch it?"

Tykwa pulled the disc out of her pocket. "I don't see why not." She got up and put the disc in the player under her viewing screen. She sat back down with Ashley before ordering the disc to play.

"Hello Tykwa." Teryn smiled on screen. "You already know there are things that I never told you about, the real reason why I left KO-35."

Tykwa grabbed Ashley's hand as they watched.

"I didn't want anyone to know, because I didn't want the team falling apart, and I didn't want you hating someone you were so close to. Part of me thinks you suspected it, but I've never confirmed it, until now." She seemed to compose herself. "I wanted to go to Earth, just to see what it was like, but what pushed me into leaving and not coming back, was Armon."

A choked sob emitted from Tykwa. "I knew it." She whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"I could have handled his betrayal, but I couldn't handle the after math, I couldn't handle that constant reminder." Tears formed in Teryn's eyes. "I loved him. I could have forgiven him and I would have stayed with him if it wasn't for the ba-"

"Stop disc!" Tykwa ordered, tears running down her face. "He was my best friend I trusted him."

"You know what she was talking about?" Ashley asked. The whole video confused her. What had happened to make her mother run away?

"Yes I know. How could I have been so blind? It was so obvious."

"What was it, Tykwa?"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tykwa was out of her seat in an instant, Ashley close on her heels. Tykwa opened the door and rage replaced sadness. "You cost me my sister!"

She was on him before he had a chance to react. He wouldn't fight her, and she knew he wouldn't. He simply tried to block her attack.

"Tykwa stop!" Ashley yelled, but her heart wasn't really in it. She knew who this man was even though she'd never seen him before. His son looked just like him.

"Dad, Tykwa!" Andros hurried to try and break them apart with Karone right behind him. Somehow, they managed to pull the adults apart.

"Bastard!" Tykwa shouted, but the fight was out of her.

Ashley kneeled beside her aunt. "What did he do?"

"Tell her." Tykwa commanded. "Tell them what really happened between you, Kendra, and my sister. The truth this time."

"Why don't we take this inside?" Karone asked and helped her father to his feet.

"Good idea." Andros responded helping Tykwa up and moving into the house. He couldn't help but notice that Ashley wouldn't look at him. They moved into the living room. Ashley, Andros, and Tykwa sat on one couch, while Armon and Karone sat on the other.

"Are you going to tell them or am I?" Tykwa asked.

"Don't ask me to tell you I regret what happened." Armon lowered his head. "We both know what came from it."

Tykwa looked passed Ashley at Andros and deflated.

"What?" Andros asked nervously.

"The baby." Ashley spoke softly and looked at Tykwa. "That's what she was saying isn't it. She said she would have stayed with Armon if it wasn't for the baby.'"

Tykwa nodded.

"What baby, Ashley?" Karone asked in a panic and looked to Tykwa. "Tykwa, you said Ashley wasn't related to us."

"I'm not." Ashley answered. "I'm not the baby she was talking about."

"I loved your mother, Ashley, very much." Armon spoke successfully keeping Ashley from continuing her thought.

"Yeah sure." Ashley snapped. "That's why you cheated on her."

"I didn't mean-"

"Save it." Ashley cut him off.

"No." Armon stated firmly. "Tykwa's right, you deserve to know." He looked at his children. "You all deserve to know." He frowned and looked at Ashley. "I still can't believe your mother let you come here and didn't tell you anything."

Some of Ashley's anger subsided. She'd forgotten that he didn't know. Ashley closed her eyes. "She died." When she looked at him again, he'd paled. "She died in a car accident a few months ago."

Armon looked as if the air had been sucked from his lungs. "I hadn't spoken to her since she left."

"Why didn't anyone tell us about the yellow ranger?" Andros asked.

"No one really wanted to bring it up." He responded. "Tykwa was crushed. And whether you believe it or not I was crushed, but your mother was an entirely different story."

"What happened dad?"

Armon stared at his son. "I need you both to know that I love you before I tell you this. And that we were young and stupid."

"Go on dad." Karone encouraged.

He looked at Ashley. "As you know, your mother was the yellow astro ranger. I was the red ranger, and Kendra, my ex-wife and their mother, was the purple ranger." He sighed. "I dated Kendra first. Teryn was my best friend and somewhere along the line, we fell in love. I called it off with Kendra. Needless to say, she wasn't happy about it. Kendra had always been jealous of Teryn and this pushed them into the hate category."

"So you cheated on their mom with mine." Ashley stated. "Nice way to start a relationship."

"We loved each other, but nothing ever happened until I ended things with Kendra. You're mother wouldn't let that happen."

"But you would." Andros deadpanned and absentmindedly grabbed Ashley's hand. He felt Ashley squeeze his hand in return and felt her calm down. They seemed to realize what had happened and quickly dropped hands.

Armon looked at the exchange between them, but didn't address it. "I'm sorry Andros, but this is the truth." He continued. "Teryn had been talking to me about visiting Earth for awhile and she wanted me to go with her, things around KO-35 were calm then." He explained. "So when Zordon said he was going to Earth, she suggested that we go with him."

"But you didn't go." Karone cut in.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" Andros asked trying to keep his cool. He'd always wondered why his parents never seemed to like each other, now he knew why.

"Even if Teryn had forgiven me, and still wanted me, I had responsibilities here. I couldn't just ignore that." He looked at Tykwa. "I didn't know she wouldn't be coming back."

Tykwa knew the rest. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"You were like a sister to me. If I'd told you that I cheated on Teryn with Kendra, you would have hated me. I'd lost Teryn I couldn't lose you too."

"Apparently Teryn felt the same way." Tykwa replied. "Give him the disc Ashley." She said to her niece.

Ashley stood with the envelope in hand. "She left this for you." Ashley handed him the envelope, but jumped when he grabbed her hand.

"She kept it." Armon whispered looking at the ring on Ashley's finger. "I gave this to Teryn on her 18th birthday. I didn't think she would keep it." He looked at Ashley. "I'm sorry."

Ashley pulled her hand away. "Look, I really can't be mad at you. If it wasn't for you, my mother would have never met my father and I wouldn't be here. I have a great life on Earth. None of this really matters."

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Andros finally spoke again.

Ashley looked at him. "I need to be here for me, because right now, I feel like this is where I'm supposed to be. This is where my mother wanted me to be." She held Andros's gaze when he stood. "I'll be the yellow ranger for as long as you need me." She looked at Armon. "And if I decide to leave it won't be because some guy let me down." She turned her gaze to her aunt. "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Not at all." Tykwa responded. "You can stay as long as you want."

"She's going to have to move into the compound eventually, if she's going to be a ranger." Andros stated coldly.

Ashley could feel the change in him, and felt him closing himself off to her. "If that's what the ranger rule book says then fine, I'll move there. But at least for tonight I'm staying here."

"We have practice in the morning at nine o'clock. Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ashley stepped around him and headed upstairs.

"Both of you are hiding something." Andros looked from Tykwa to his father. "What was Ashley talking about earlier? She figured something out and you two know what it is."

"It doesn't matter now." Armon stated.

"It matters to me."

"It was because of me, and because of what I did." Armon looked at his son. "I tried to pretend it didn't happen. I told her that I would go with her wherever she went, but then your mother told Teryn that she was pregnant with my baby. Teryn ended up leaving."

"And then you and Kendra lied to cover up the affair." Tykwa cut in. "They claimed that they didn't get back together until after Teryn left and Teryn never told me otherwise. And that's how we ended up here today."

Armon turned to his silent daughter. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know daddy." She stood. "I'm gonna check on Ashley." She went upstairs.

"Is that what you wanted to know, Andros?" Armon addressed his son.

Andros nodded. "I'll be at Bren's tonight."

"Andros wait." Armon called to his son when Andros turned to leave. "Be careful."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can sense Ashley, what she's feeling better than anyone you've been in contact with. And you react instinctually to her."

Andros let his barrier down. "It's been like that since the moment I saw her. And she can sense me too. It's making me crazy and Brena's picking up on what's going on and she's not happy about it at all."

"History's repeating itself." Armon moved to his son and put his hands on his son's shoulders. "That connection you're feeling for her is the same thing I felt for her mother."

"No, it's different. I love Brena. There's nothing between me and Ashley. She's just coming into her powers and she doesn't know how to control them yet. That's the only reason I'm reading her so strongly." He moved away from his father and began to walk away, but he turned around once he reached the threshold. "If you loved Ashley's mom so much and you didn't love mom, why did you stay here?"

"How could you ask me something like that?" He met Andros's eyes. "I may not have loved your mother the way I should have. But I couldn't leave my child. I couldn't leave you." He watched Andros rush out of the room.

"He's just as stubborn as his mother." Tykwa stated.

"Tell me about it." He looked at Tykwa. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"In time." She responded. "What do you think about Andros and Ashley?"

"I don't know. Guess we're just going to have to wait and see what happens." He knew Andros would develop feelings for Ashley sooner or later. It's something he wouldn't be able to fight for long. He loved his children, but he couldn't help but wonder how it would have been with Teryn. Maybe this time they can get it right.

_**(A/N: So this one is a lot longer than the others, but good news, the back story is done so now I can focus on the rangers. Yay! Lol! And in the next chapter, if you haven't figured it out already, you find out who Ashley's boyfriend is. Tell me what you think. And I'd like to know who you think is Ashley's boyfriend.)**_

_**(A/N 2: Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I'm going to try and update 'Not As It Seems' and 'Never Let Go' some time this weekend so be on the lookout for those. Thanks for reading!)**_


	8. Two Weeks Later

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**(A/N1: For the purpose of this story, Rocky is the blue turbo ranger.)**_

_**Ghostwriter: **__Thanks!_

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__Yay! That makes me happy too! As far as Ashley's boyfriend goes…you'll find out this chapter. Lol!_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Thanks! Andros is an idiot. That should answer your question. Lol! Ashley doesn't have a choice when it comes to living at the compound._

_**Boo: **__I'm happy you started reading it again, but you need to know that Ashley and Andros are not together yet._

_**Serenity Moonlight: **__Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 8: Two Weeks Later

_**Earth**_

"How could this have happened?" Tommy voiced the question they were all thinking and none of them had an answer to.

The five rangers wandered around the ruble that used to be their command center. Zordon was gone, and so were their powers.

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked.

"We have to get in contact with Ashley and the other astro rangers." Adam stated. "Maybe they can help."

They all knew that Ashley had become the yellow astro ranger. They wanted her to be happy, but they couldn't help but feel that she was taken from them, especially one in particular.

"Yeah maybe." Tommy muttered. There was a faint beeping in the distance. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked the others.

"I think it's coming from over there." Tonya pointed out and headed in that direction.

"Alpha," Rocky called as they pulled the robot from the rubble. "Are you okay?"

"Ay yi yi, I think so Rocky, but they took Zordon. We have to get him back."

"We don't know where to start." Kat spoke.

"You can use the vessel Zordon did when he first came to Earth to travel to KO-35. The rangers there can help." Alpha suggested. "The ship was under the command center so it should still be intact. We just have to get to it."

"Great idea Alpha." Tommy spoke. He needed to get to KO-35, for more than one reason, but he figured his teammates knew that.

"Guys, I can't go." Tonya spoke softly. "My dad's in the hospital, remember? I can't leave my family right now."

"I'm sorry Tonya." Adam hugged her. They'd become close over the past couple of weeks.

"You guys can go without me. I'll be fine until you guys get back." She assured them.

"We can drop you off on the way." Tommy stated. "Let's go guys."

_**KO-35 – Ranger Compound**_

Ashley hurried down the hallway with her gym bag in tote. She'd over slept again and was still exhausted. She'd had trouble falling asleep for the past few nights and when she did sleep, nightmares plagued her. Luckily, Ecliptor and Dark Specter hadn't been attacking. Unfortunately, Andros took this as a sign that something big was coming and had them training twice as hard as usual.

Her relationship with Andros was strained at best. They were constantly snapping at each other and constantly wanting to be near each other at the same time, which made the snapping thing worse.

"Nice of you to join us Ashley."

If it had been Andros that had spoken to her she would have brushed it off, but it had been Brena. "Why are you here?"

"Because Andros said I could practice with the team." She responded smugly. "You don't have a problem with that do you Ash?"

"Don't call me, Ash."

"Why not, everyone else does?"

"No, only my friends call me that." She looked from Brena to her new leader. "Andros doesn't call me that now does he?"

"Back off Ashley." Andros snapped.

"See, told you." Ashley smiled and moved towards the other rangers.

"Morning Ash." They all greeted and laughed.

Cassie and Karone pulled her off to the side. "Are you okay?" Karone asked.

"We heard a lot of thrashing in your room last night." Cassie added.

"Sorry guys, it was another nightmare. My room was a mess this morning." Ashley answered. She'd been learning to control her telepathy and telekinesis with Karone and Tykwa. She was able to control it while she was awake and calm, but sleeping was a different issue.

"What were you dreaming about?" Karone asked.

"I don't know. I can never remember, but I know it's bad. And I have this nagging feeling that something is wrong." Ashley explained.

"Enough socializing." Andros called. "Pair up. We're sparing today."

"How about you and me Andros?" Ashley called. She was tired and frustrated and really needed someone to take it out on. Andros fit the bill.

Andros slowly turned towards her. "Do you really wanna go there Ashley?"

"I really do."

"Fine." Andros unzipped the jacket of his red and black workout suit revealing his red muscle shirt underneath and watched Ashley remove her yellow and black jacket. For a second, Andros was distracted by the sight of her in her yellow sports bra, but quickly recovered.

Ashley and Andros met on the center of a mat and the fight began. Andros seemed to have the upper hand.

Brena smiled and moved next to Zhane. "Twenty credits say that Andros mops the floor with Ashley."

Zhane frowned. Just then, Ashley caught Andros in the stomach with front kick sending Andros to the ground. "I will take that bet."

Andros was up quickly and blocked Ashley's next attack and caught her with a sweeping kick, taking her legs out from under her. Ashley rolled out of the way before he could finish her and was quickly back on her feet.

Ashley threw a punch, but Andros evaded and grabbed her arm pulling her against him. Andros's thoughts wandered for the second time when he had Ashley's back pressed against him. In the next second he realized that he had done exactly what she wanted him to when she elbowed him in the side and used the arm he had around her neck to flip him over her shoulder.

Ashley capitalized quickly straddling Andros, one hand planted next to his head, the other pulled back ready to deliver the final blow. Andros was surprised that she hadn't actually hit him. Her fist stopped within an inch of his face.

Ashley lowered her fist as Andros sat up. Their gazes held, both intense. Ashley leaned forward slightly and Andros nearly gasped. But Ashley merely leaned back and pushed herself to her feet. She reached out a hand for Andros, which he took and pulled himself up. They stared at each other for another moment then separated.

"Wow," Zhane turned to Brena. "You owe me twenty credits."

"Shut up Zhane." She snapped and moved to Andros. "Care to be my partner?"

It wasn't really a question and Andros knew it. "Fine."

_What was that?_ Brena asked telepathically as Andros attached the curved body shield to his arm.

_What was what, Bren?_ He got into his stance and held the shield for her.

Her kick landed in the center of the shield_. You know what I mean._ She kicked again. _You told me that kiss didn't mean anything._

_It didn't._ He held steady as she attacked the shield. He was pretty sure she was imagining that she was hitting him.

_Well that's hard to believe when it looks like my boyfriend is about to make out in front of a group of people with a girl who isn't me._ She threw a left jab this time.

Andros put the shield down and grabbed Brena. He spoke aloud. "You are my girlfriend. I love you, no one else." He kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

Brena caught Ashley's stare over Andros's shoulder. _I told you before, he's mine._

Ashley stared back. _Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?_ Ashley turned away when Brena glared and continued to spar with TJ.

"Rangers, report to the conference room immediately." DECA called.

"On our way DECA." Andros responded.

"Can I tag along?" Brena asked.

"Sure." Andros stated to the rest of the team's groans. "Let's move people." He ordered ignoring them.

Ashley moved to get her gym bag as the others left and noticed Zhane staring at Karone as she left the training room. "Zhane," She walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just ask her out."

He turned wide blue eyes on her. "Were you reading my mind?"

She laughed. "No." She assured him. "That longing look in your eyes gave it away. And trust me. She'll say yes."

"You think so?" He asked nervously. "We've been friends for so long and I don't want to ruin it, but then she's just so hot, and I can't help but think that maybe we could be something more and-"

"Zhane." Ashley cut him off. "You're rambling."

"Sorry, I do that when I'm nervous."

"It's okay. Just go talk to her."

Zhane went for the exit then turned back to Ashley. "You should try talking to Andros too."

"Zhane-"

"Seriously. There is something very tangible between the two of you and if me and the rest of the team can feel it, we know the two of you can too."

"It's not that simple Zhane. There can't be anything between Andros and me."

"Why not? You two seemed pretty cozy when you first got here."

"Things change. And there are other reasons why we can't and shouldn't try anything."

"Ashley and Zhane, where the hell are you two?" Andros's voice filled the room.

Ashley looked at Zhane. "Okay that's one reason. Why is that idiot on the loud speaker?"

"I can hear you." Andros called.

"I know that." Ashley responded.

"Oh love." Zhane said wistfully.

"Shut up Zhane." Ashley and Andros responded.

Zhane laughed as he followed Ashley out of the training room.

_**Conference Room**_

"Could you try not to be late, and not dragging other people with you?" Andros scolded as Ashley walked into the room followed by Zhane.

"How about you mind your own damn business?" Ashley retorted.

"When it comes to your responsibilities as a ranger, it is my business."

Ashley was about to put him in his place when she suddenly felt cold. "Something's not right." She spoke without realizing.

"What are you talking about?" Brena asked incredulously.

"DECA, why did you call us here?" Ashley asked ignoring Brena.

"There's been a disturbance on Earth." DECA responded.

"What happened?" Carlos inquired and sent a worried glance at Ashley.

"Ecliptor and Divatox have defeated the Earth rangers and have taken Zordon."

"Where are the rangers now?" Andros asked. He could feel Ashley's panic growing.

"I do not sense them on Earth."

"No." Ashley trembled and so did everything else in the room.

Karone went to help Ashley, but Andros beat her to it.

"Ashley, look at me." He cupped her face in his hands. "You have to calm down."

"Where are they?" Her voice hitched and the shaking in the room became violent.

"Whoa!" Zhane ducked as something flew at his head.

The others jumped from the table when it began to shift, nearly knocking them away.

"Andros, do something." TJ called.

Carlos pulled Cassie out of the way as a chair flew towards her. "Hurry, Andros!"

"Ashley stop!" Karone yelled as she and Zhane clung to each other.

"Ashley, focus." Andros ordered. "We're going to find them, I promise you, but you have to calm down before you hurt someone!"

Ashley placed her hands on his wrists and closed her eyes. The movement in the room gradually stopped. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "I can't lose them, Andros. I can't."

He pulled her into his arms and let her cry. "It's gonna be okay. Everything's going to be fine." He clung to her even as his mind raced. She'd said _them_, but she had been thinking _him_. One name came to mind, and Andros managed to resent someone he'd never met.

Someone named Tommy Oliver.

_**(A/N: What do you think about that? Things are about to get interesting huh? Please review, I can't wait to read what you have to say.)**_


	9. Can't Be Friends

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**Ghostwriter: **__Yep, Ashley and Tommy. Thanks!_

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__Lol! Sure you can change your guess. I'm kinda surprised, only one person figured it out before hand. I thought I made it kinda obvious. Well, it's Andros, but I think he may start to change a little in Chapter 10. You'll see why._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Glade you love it! Yeah she finds out in this chapter. And of course Andros is going to be resentful; it wouldn't be Andros if he wasn't. But something is going to happen before Tommy gets there that makes thing worse. P.S you're the only one who guessed that Tommy was her boyfriend really early on. Good job! Lol!_

_**Dark Priestess66: **__I think so too!_

_**twilightluver: **__I love surprising people. _

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__It is really messed up and it gets worse before it even hints at getting better. Ashley's powers are a lot stronger than anyone thinks, but it's also dangerous because she can't really control them yet. Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 9: Can't Be Friends

_**Rec Area**_

"Thanks." Ashley stated when Karone handed her the mug of tea.

"How are you?"

"Calmer, but I'm so scared Karone. Where can they be?"

"Andros and the others are searching for them as we speak." She assured. "If anyone can find them, I know that they can."

"What if there's nothing to find?" Ashley whispered.

"You can't think like that Ashley."

"You're right I'm sorry. I just wish I could hear his voice."

Karone frowned. "Who?"

Ashley glanced at Karone. She hadn't realized she'd said that out loud. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Ashley."

"Do you really want to know Karone?"

"Yeah, I do."

"His name's Tommy. He's the red turbo ranger." Ashley stood with the mug in her hand. "And my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!" Karone nearly shouted as she got to her feet. "What do you mean boyfriend?"

"Just what it sounds like Karone."

"And when were you planning on sharing this information?"

"It didn't come up." Ashley replied nonchalantly.

"I guess not, since you can make out with my brother." Karone stated incredulously.

"That was two weeks ago Karone, and it's not like your brother was an innocent party." Ashley put the mug down. "You may not like Brena, but she _is_ Andros's girlfriend."

"At least you knew about her. You've been hiding _your_ boyfriend."

"Why are you hounding me about this? It has nothing to do with you, Karone."

"It does when it involves my brother."

"This doesn't involve Andros! We are not together. We never were together. And we never will be together! Get that through your head!"

Karone was about to retort when she caught sight of someone over Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley didn't have to look. "What is it, Andros?"

"DECA found something." He stated from the entry way.

Ashley turned and ran pass him on her way to the conference room.

"You heard all that?" Karone asked her brother.

"Yeah." He walked into the room.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Ashley has a boyfriend. Are you saying that doesn't affect you?"

"I'm saying that Ashley's right, there's nothing between us and it's none of your business."

"But you like each other." She argued.

"We can barely have civil conversation with each other." He countered and turned away from her.

"Because you don't want to like each other." Karone stated like it made all the sense in the world.

"We can't like each other."

"Why not?" She made him face her. "Because of what happened between our dad and her mom?"

Andros ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Even if that hadn't happened, you're forgetting two very important things. I have a girlfriend and Ashley has a boyfriend."

"And you don't like that Ashley has a boyfriend. Don't try to deny it." Karone cut him off before he could argue. "You've never met the guy and you've decided that you aren't going to like him."

"Stay out of my head Karone."

"When was the last time I read your mind without you blocking me out? Andros it's radiating off of you. I'd be surprised if Ashley hadn't felt it."

"So what if I don't like her boyfriend. She doesn't like Brena." He argued.

Karone sighed and put her hands on her brother's shoulders. "I know this is hard for you to understand, but no one likes Brena but _you_."

Andros pulled away from her and folded his arms across his chest. "Mom likes her." He shrugged. "Maybe that's the real reason you don't like Brena."

Karone rolled her eyes. "Because mom likes her."

"Yeah. You defy mom any chance you get."

"Stop trying to change the subject." Karone snapped. "This isn't about me and mom."

"Whatever Karone. We need to get back to the conference room and see what DECA found." He moved towards the entryway.

"Why did you come here?" Karone asked right behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why'd you come here to get Ashley? You could have called her on the loud speaker, or sent someone else. You don't care about her after all." Karone mocked.

He didn't have an answer he wanted to give. "I-"

"Save it." She snapped. "Things would be a lot easier if the two of you would just accept how you feel about each other. I'm not saying you have to act on it." She continued before he could speak. "But you could at least be friendly towards each other and find some kind of middle ground. Because based on what happened in the conference room and what's going on right now, you two won't be able to keep up this front for long." She turned and walked away from him.

Andros leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Karone didn't understand. There couldn't be a middle ground for him and Ashley. They couldn't be friends without wanting something more. Ashley understood that too. Andros wouldn't betray Brena and Ashley wouldn't betray her boyfriend. This is the way things had to be.

_**Conference Room**_

"DECA, what did you find?" Ashley asked when she ran into the room.

"There is a ship in a nearby galaxy. It appears to be Zordon's."

"The ship he took to Earth?" Carlos asked. They'd all been filled in about how Zordon and Ashley's mother made it to Earth.

"Affirmative." The AI responded.

"Can you get in contact with the ship?" Ashley asked anxiously.

"Way ahead of you." Zhane called. "DECA, open communication."

A few moments later, the screened filled with the face of a pretty blonde girl. She practically beamed as she saw her best friend. "Ashley!"

"Oh my god, Kat!" Ashley smiled. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"I think I have an idea. Hold on one second." Kat ran towards a door. "Guys it's Ashley!" Kat quickly moved as a guy with long dark brown hair rushed into the room and sat in the chair in front of the screen.

"Tommy." Ashley said in relief.

"Ash, I missed you so much." Golden brown eyes gazed at her lovingly. "Are you okay?"

Ashley laughed. "Am _I _okay? Tommy it's you I've been worried about."

"What about us?" Two other guys entered the viewing screen along with the girl from before.

"I was worried about you guys too." Ashley smiled.

"That's okay." Adam replied. "We know Tommy gets priority."

"Where's Tonya and Justin?" Ashley asked.

"She had to stay with her family." Adam answered. "Her dad's sick. He should be okay though."

Kat picked up. "Justin's with his dad. They're doing a lot better now." Justin had accidently found out they were rangers, but vowed never to tell anyone. "Tonya's going to tell him what happened. We left in a hurry."

"What happened to you guys?" Ashley asked.

"Long story." Tommy deadpanned.

"We were attacked by Divatox and this giant black and green thing." Rocky cut in. "They took Zordon."

"Zordon's gone?" TJ stepped up behind Ashley.

"Yeah." Tommy answered.

"It's not your fault, Tommy." Ashley assured. She knew he would blame himself for it.

"No one saw Ecliptor coming." Cassie stated as she and Carlos and Zhane stood beside the others.

"Is that what that things name was?" Rocky asked. "By the way who are all of you?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked at her new teammates. "Sorry, that's Rocky. Tact isn't one of his strong points."

"Hey!" Rocky called.

"It's okay." Carlos assured. "We have to put up with Zhane, remember?"

"Hey!" Zhane called. "I didn't even do anything this time."

Ashley and the others laughed. "Anyway." Ashley continued. She addressed the Astro rangers and gestured to the screen. "This is Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Rocky." Ashley continued with the introductions. "Guys," She turned to the screen and gestured to the team beside her. "This is Cassie, Carlos, TJ, and obviously, Zhane." They smiled and waved respectively. "They're the astro rangers."

"Nice to meet you guys." Kat smiled.

"Likewise." TJ smiled back.

"Who's that chick scowling in the corner?" Rocky asked.

Ashley and the others looked behind them. "That's Brena." They all deadpanned.

The others laughed.

"There are two other rangers." Zhane stated. "Andros and Karone, but they're not here yet."

"You'll meet them when you get here." Ashley stated not wanting to talk about the two siblings right now. "How long before you guys get here?"

"The readouts say two days." Tommy responded. "Not soon enough."

"I know what you mean." Ashley sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Aaawwww!" Came the resounding reply from the rangers on and off screen.

Ashley and Tommy rolled their eyes. "I'll see you guys in two days." Ashley smiled.

"Bye." Tommy smiled back and signed off.

"Ashley, he's hot." Cassie stated giving Ashley a friendly nudge.

"I'm standing right here, Cassie." Carlos complained.

"You know I love you Carlos. I'm just stating a fact." She smiled.

"So perfect Ms. Ashley has a boyfriend." Brena glared at Ashley. "Guess that means you'll finally leave mine alone."

"Leave her alone Brena." Zhane called.

"So it's okay that she's after my boyfriend?" Brena asked sarcastically.

"No one's after your boyfriend, Brena." Ashley stated. "Least of all me." She could feel herself getting agitated and tried to calm herself.

"Yeah right," Brena moved towards her. "I see the way you look at him when you think no one's watching." She got in Ashley's face. "And I know how you threw yourself at him before."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ashley's voice was a deadly whisper.

The others noticed things in the room starting to vibrate. "Brena, I really think you should stop." TJ warned her.

"Stay out of this!" Brena snapped and turned her attention back to Ashley. "He told me how you kissed him."

"Is that what he told you?" Ashley stared back, her expression unreadable, but Brena wouldn't back down.

"Yeah. It may have meant something to you, but it didn't mean anything to him." Brena leaned forward and whispered directly in Ashley's ear. "You don't mean anything to him."

Ashley could feel her control slipping and tried to side step Brena, but Brena grabbed her arm.

"What's the matter?" Brena taunted. "Can't handle the truth?"

That did it. "Back off!" Ashley yelled.

Brena went flying backwards into the wall. She put a hand to the back of her head. "What the-" Her eyes widened in terror and she screamed as the conference table came hurling at her.

_**(A/N: Lmao! Fun stuff huh? I thought so too. Tell me what you think. Love to hear how you feel about this chapter.)**_


	10. Crisis

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__I didn't think about that. You're probably right. Everyone hates Brena, and that feeling's going to grow as the story progresses._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Thanks! You really shouldn't feel sorry for her, and you won't after the next two chapters. Andros and Karone take opposing sides. You'll see what I mean when you read._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__You're getting really good at figuring things out and I don't like it. Lol! Brena's very manipulative and yes she deserved it. I was going to let that happen, but then I decided to do that in my other story and I'm going to do something a little different here. If you think this is a lot to happen, just wait until Ashley meets Andros's mother._

Chapter 10: Crisis

Brena braced herself, but at the last minute, the table went flying away from her and into another wall. She looked to the entrance and saw her savior. "Andros." She cried.

Andros rushed to Brena and cradled her in his arms. He scowled at Ashley. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What happened?" A shocked Karone spoke from the entrance. She and Andros had been walking down the hall when Andros suddenly swore and began running to the Conference room. She'd followed. They'd gotten here just as the table was about to nail Brena.

Zhane moved to Karone. "Your brother just stopped a major crisis."

"She's fucking crazy!" Brena clung to Andros. "She tried to kill me!"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Cassie spoke up. "I don't think Ashley did this on purpose, Brena."

"You pushed her." TJ added. "I warned you to leave her alone, but you wouldn't let up."

"Ashley's just coming into her powers and can't control them that well. You pissed her off. You brought this on yourself." Carlos added.

"Are you kidding me?" Brena exclaimed.

"Just because Brena upset her, doesn't give her the right to fly off the handle." Andros spoke still glaring at Ashley, holding Brena at his side. "You need to learn how to control yourself."

"I did control myself." Ashley snapped. "I tried to leave when I didn't think I could stay calm, but your girlfriend wouldn't let me!" She stepped towards him. "But that doesn't matter because you're going to take her side no matter what, because she has you wrapped around her finger."

"Ashley-"

"Shut up!" She stood in front of him. "You wanna know how to keep things like this from happening?" She pointed grudgingly at Brena. "Keep that bitch on a leash and the hell away from me." She stepped back. "Oh and unless it concerns my responsibilities as a ranger, you stay the hell away from me too." Ashley turned and brushed by Karone and Zhane when she left the room.

Andros felt his chest tighten and absentmindedly put a hand to his chest hoping that the ache he felt would subside.

"I'll go talk to her." Cassie called as she ran after Ashley.

Brena turned to Andros. "I told you they hate me. I get attacked and they take my attackers side."

"Get over yourself, Brena." Zhane snapped and walked towards Andros and Brena. "No one's buying your 'poor me' act."

"It's not an act." Brena glared at him. "Ashley is unstable and doesn't deserve to be a ranger. Things have been chaotic since she got here."

"Don't go there." Karone jumped in standing beside Zhane. "Ashley is one of the best rangers we have."

"Rangers don't attack innocent people." Andros finally spoke again. He had to stop thinking about Ashley. She didn't want to have anything to do with him now. And he didn't want to feel the hurt that came with that realization. So he covered it with anger instead. "Brena didn't ask to be assaulted. Ashley needs to take responsibility for her actions."

"Brena caused Ashley's actions." TJ stated outraged.

"If anyone needs to take responsibility, it's Brena." Carlos added. "And I think Ashley's right. Brena shouldn't be involved with anything that deals specifically with us as rangers."

"Well, the last time I checked, I was the leader here. And if I say that Brena can join in on whatever activity she want, that's what goes." Andros stated finitely.

"Not if everyone else on the team is against it." Karone voiced and earned an angry glare from Brena and her brother.

"Now you have a problem with my command?" Andros asked tersely.

"Andros, you're an amazing leader in battle." Karone explained. "But when it comes to Brena, you're anything but rational. So, I motion that Brena stays out of ranger business."

"I second that." Zhane spoke up.

"I third it." TJ tried to hide his smile.

"I fourth it." Carlos grinned. "I think we all know where Ashley and Cassie stand."

"I can't believe this." Brena pulled away from Andros and ran from the room.

Andros walked to the door then turned around. "Brena was definitely, right about one thing. I think Ashley is coming between all of us. We were never at each others' throats like this before she got here."

Zhane scoffed. "No, this started way before Ashley. Brena has always been like this. She's selfish and vindictive. And now that Ashley's here and Brena can't get what she wants, she's worse." Zhane stepped towards his best friend. "Ashley didn't cause this rift between us. Brena did…and _you_ let her."

Andros remained silent, but looked at Karone.

"I'm sorry Andros." She spoke. "But this has to stop."

Andros simply turned and left.

Karone rubbed her faced with her hands. "I feel like we just alienated him."

"He alienates himself Karone. You know that." Zhane wrapped an arm around her.

"He's hurt and not just about his."

"Why don't we go get some food? It'll take your mind off things for a while." Zhane suggested.

"Maybe you're right." She sighed and turned to Carlos and TJ. "You guys wanna come too?"

"No thanks." Carlos answered quickly. "I'll just wait on Cassie to finish talking to Ashley."

"What about you TJ?" Karone asked.

"Yeah I'm starving." TJ answered and was suddenly punched by Carlos. "Oh… I mean I'm starving for some relaxation. I'm just gonna hang here for a while."

Karone frowned. "Okay." She looked at Zhane. "Let me get showered and changed and we can go."

"Okay." Zhane smiled. "Walk you to your room?"

"Sure." Karone smiled back and walked out of the room followed by Zhane.

Carlos turned to TJ. "Could you be any denser?"

"How was I supposed to know that Zhane wanted to be alone with Karone?"

"He pointedly asked her to get something to eat and not us. These are things you should recognized by now."

"Whatever." TJ rolled his eyes. "But I am hungry. So you're gonna be a good friend and by me food."

"Fine. I owe you one anyway." Carlos and TJ walked to the door. "How do you think things are going to play out?"

"I wish I knew. Things would be easier if Brena weren't around."

"Andros won't break up with her. Kendra loves Brena. And Andros doesn't go against anything mommy tells him."

TJ shrugged. What could he say? He couldn't defend Andros because it was true.

_**Ashley and Cassie**_

"Ashley, please wait up." Cassie called. "Would you please stop for a minute?"

"I can't stop I need to get out of here." Ashley was trying to rein in her emotions and being in the compound wasn't helping.

"Fine then I'll go with you."

"I want to be alone."

"Well if you're going to leave you might want to change clothes."

Ashley stopped and looked at her apparel. She had forgotten that she was still in her workout clothes.

Cassie put a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Let's go shower and change, and then we can talk in the rec area."

Ashley nodded. "Okay, but it has to be somewhere other than the rec area. I really want to get out of here."

"Alright, how about we go to lunch? My treat."

"Yeah." Ashley felt calmer now, but she didn't want to risk it.

"Come on, let's go." Cassie smiled and began to lead Ashley towards their rooms. Once they reached Ashley's door Cassie spoke again. "Promise you'll wait for me?"

"I promise." Ashley went into her room and closed her door. Now that she was in her room, she really wanted a shower. She stripped, went to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She hoped it would wash everything that had happened and everything that she felt away.

_**Andros and Brena**_

Andros entered his room and knew that Brena would be there. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not." She snapped. "And I won't be okay as long as that psycho is still a ranger."

"Yes, she messed up, but Bren," He hesitated. "What did you say to her?"

"What does it matter?"

He couldn't explain it. No, he didn't want to explain it. "Just tell me please. What set her off?"

Brena brought tears to her eyes. "Oh my god, you believe them." She ran a hand through her hair. "You're taking her side too."

"I'm not taking sides." He sat beside her on his bed. "My best friends hate me right now and I need to know why."

"I don't need this." Brena stood. "I'm leaving. You can stay here with your friends and your precious Ashley."

"Bren, wait." Andros grabbed her. "I'm sorry. You know I believe you."

She hugged him. "I just want to get out of here. Can we go somewhere?"

"Yeah, but I need to stop by my mother's first. She wanted me to stop by yesterday but I couldn't make it."

Brena smiled a little. "Okay. I'm always glad to see your mom."

"Let me take a quick shower then we'll go."

Brena smiled slyly. "I think I need a shower too."

_**Karone and Zhane**_

Karone stared at Ashley's door as she and Zhane walked to Karone's. "I really want to talk to her." Karone stated.

"I can take a rain check." He tried not to sound too disappointed.

"No!" Karone said quickly then caught herself. "I mean. I still want to go out with you."

"Really?" Zhane asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She remembered her advice to her brother and decided follow it herself. "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

She tried to think of some kind of entry into what she wanted to say, then decided to just say it. "I've loved you since I was twelve." She smiled nervously. "It was always weird with you being a little older and my brother's best friend, but that's how I felt. It's how I feel." Karone felt anxiety creeping up on her when Zhane didn't say anything.

He did the only thing that came to mine. He grabbed Karone and kissed her, long and hard. When they finally came up for air, Zhane smiled. "I love you too."

Karone caught her breath. "Good to know." She had a thought. "Our summer house is empty." She grinned.

"I love the way you think." Zhane wrapped his arms around Karone as she teleported them to their destination.

_**Ashley's room**_

Ashley dried off and put on her light yellow lace bra and panties. Her hair was still slightly damp as she made her way to her closet to pick out what she would wear. She felt a lot better after her shower and was actually looking forward to going to lunch with Cassie. She'd just opened her closet when it happened.

It was just a flash but it had her on edge. She jumped back from her closet and anxiously looked around her room. Her room suddenly ceased to exist.

"Oh god." Ashley ran her hands through her hair. It looked like the bridge of a ship, but she'd never seen this one before.

She shielded her eyes when a blinding red light came through the glass. The room suddenly became hotter, so hot it was hard to breathe. She was about to crash into something and she couldn't stop it. She fell to the ground and screamed.

_**Andros and Brena**_

"Well, I feel better." Brena grinned as she and Andros walked down the hall.

Andros sighed. "Me too."

"That wasn't too convincing." Brena grabbed his arm and made him face her. "What's wrong?"

He wouldn't explain it. How do you explain to your girlfriend that you hadn't felt anything while you were having sex with her? "It was nothing. I-" Something flashed before his eyes. For a second, he couldn't see Brena.

Brena watched Andros's eyes glaze over. "Andros?"

Images kept flashing in front of his eyes. One second he would see the compound, the next he would see something that looked like the bridge of a ship. He backed up until he hit a wall. His breath came in pants as he slid to the floor. And suddenly the images stopped.

"Baby, are you okay?" Brena knelt before him.

Andros finally focused on her. He was about to respond when he felt the floor beneath him tremble. "Ashley."

Brena glared. "Ashley?!" She winced as a blood curdling scream filled the hallway.

Andros was quickly off the floor and running towards Ashley's room. Cassie met them outside of Ashley's door.

"What's happening?!" Cassie shouted over the blare. "It sounds like a tornado touched down in there."

"It's Ashley!" Andros yelled. "I have to get to her!" He put his hands on her door and forced it open with his mind. He ducked when a lamp flew out of the room and crashed against the wall behind him. He turned to the girls behind him. "Stay out her and stay down!" He stayed low and moved into the room. The door slid shut behind him.

Ashley's screams filled his ears and his head. He couldn't see her so she had to be on the other side of the bed. He laid on his back as a nightstand flew over him. He quickly rolled out of the way when the amour fell towards him.

Finding an opening, he rushed to the other side of Ashley's bed and found her writhing and screaming on the floor. "Ashley!" He called to her. Ashley's back arched off the floor and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Andros pulled her into his arms and pressed his forehead against hers. _Ashley, wake up. You have to wake up now. Baby, please. It's not real, you're here with me. Stay with me, Ashley._

Ashley gasped and opened her eyes to hazel ones. Everything in the room stopped. With his forehead pressed against hers, all she could do was cry.

He held her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. "It's okay. You're okay now." Andros pulled her close and felt her tremble. He softly ran his hand up and down her back comforting her.

Ashley pulled away enough to meet Andros's eyes again. For a minute, time stood still, and then…he was kissing her.

_**(A/N: Hot huh? Lol! What do you think Ashley saw? Love to hear from you guys!)**_


	11. Mommy Dearest

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**Ghostwriter: **__Thanks!_

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__Glad you did. Ashley had a vision. The source of that vision and what it means will relieve itself as the story goes along. And trust me there are about to be a lot of twists._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Thank you! Yes she did have a vision, it didn't teleport her to another realm, it just felt really real. You're about to meet Andros's mom, and you will not like her._

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__A big mess! Lol! She had a vision. It's what she'd been dreaming about for the past few nights. I'll explain it as the story plays out. Andros is starting to see the light. Ashley's day is about to get worse._

Chapter 11: Mommy Dearest

He was kissing her. He wanted her. Now. Andros pushed Ashley on the floor and crawled on top of her, lying between her legs. When he kissed her again, he heard her moan softly and traced his hand up her thigh.

The banging on the door stopped them in their tracks. "Andros, what is going on in there?" Brena's voice carried through the door.

Andros looked at Ashley and could feel the change in her.

Ashley pushed Andros away and wrapped her arms around her scantily clad self. "You should open that." She whispered and stood. "Wouldn't want your girlfriend to think I was throwing myself at you again."

"What did you say?" Andros frowned at her standing as well.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter."

"Ashley-"

"Andros!" Brena yelled again.

Andros groaned in frustration and grabbed the throw blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Ashley. He stepped away from her before he opened the door with his mind.

Brena rushed in followed by Cassie. Brena stopped when she saw her boyfriend and Ashley who appeared to only be wearing a blanket. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ash, are you okay?" Cassie stepped over and around the broken furniture and rushed to her friends. "And where are your clothes?" She added as an afterthought.

Ashley looked from Andros to Cassie. "I'd just gotten out of the shower, I was about to get dressed, when… something weird happened."

"What were you seeing?" Andros asked when she didn't elaborate.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ashley stated softly. "Could you and you girlfriend leave so I can get dressed please?"

"Gladly." Brena grabbed Andros and tried to lead him to the door.

Andros pulled away from her and looked at Ashley. "We need to talk about this. That wasn't normal."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Ashley reiterated.

"Ash, Andros may be right," Cassie tried to reason with her friend. "I'm not sure what happened, but it must have been intense for it to cause…this." She gestured to the chaos around it.

"Later then." Ashley looked around. "I'm going to have to clean up this mess first."

"Oh." Cassie looked around. "I can handle this." She went to the closet and grabbed a yellow tank top and a pair of blue denim jeans and handed them to Ashley. "You go in the bathroom and finish getting ready. I'll have this cleaned up by the time you get out."

Ashley frowned and took the clothes. "You sure?"

"Absolutely. Now go." She watched Ashley go into her bathroom. "You guys should leave. Whatever happened we need to talk about it with the other _rangers_." She emphasized looking at Brena.

"This shouldn't wait." Andros argued.

"Well it's going to have to." Cassie countered. "Now are you going to help me with this mess or not?"

"Okay." Andros groaned. He and Cassie closed their eyes each picturing what the room looked like before it was trashed. The furniture began to move back to its original place and any broken items were put into the trash shoot.

Cassie opened her eyes and nodded in approval. "Thanks." She said to Andros. "You should leave before Ashley comes out."

"We're meeting later on. Five o'clock. Conference room." Andros told her. "Make sure you tell the others.

"Fine. Now go." Cassie ushered them out the room and sighed. "Just in time." Cassie said as Ashley walked out of the bathroom fully clothed.

Ashley looked around her room. "Thanks…for everything."

"Anytime. So where do you want to go to lunch?"

Ashley shrugged. "I wanted to try that Landberg place."

"Landberg's it is." Cassie stated and led Ashley out of the room.

_**Andros and Brena**_

Andros remained quiet as he and Brena got into his truck.

"So you're not going to say anything?" Brena asked grudgingly.

"Nothing happened, Bren." He answered simply.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

He glared at her. "You just went on and on about me believing you, and now you want to accuse _me_ of lying?"

Brena was taken aback. "I'm sorry. You're right."

"Let's just get to my mother's." He turned on the truck and drove. He couldn't help snapping at her. He'd heard what Ashley said_. Wouldn't want your girlfriend to think I was throwing myself at you again._ The words echoed in his mind. The more he thought about it, the less he believed that Brena was telling him everything.

_**Karone and Zhane**_

"Andros cannot find out about this." Zhane stated. "He'd kill me."

"Zhane, could you not bring up my brother when we're lying naked in bed together?"

Zhane laughed. "Sorry."

Karone sat up and stretched. "Now I'm really hungry."

"So am I." Zhane said kissing her neck.

Karone giggled and pushed him away. "Not for that…well not only that. But I want food."

Zhane smiled. "Okay. We probably should have done the food thing first anyway."

"I wasn't complaining."

"I'd hope not."

Karone laughed. "Well I'm gonna take a shower. I think you might have left a shirt or something here the last time you stayed here. If so they'd be in Andros's room."

"Thanks. Mind if I join you in that shower."

"You'd better." She smiled mischievously and walked into the bathroom.

Zhane sighed. "So should have asked her out sooner."

_**Kendra's House**_

"Andros, Brena it's so good to see the two of you." Kendra practically beamed.

"Hey Kendra." Brena beamed back.

"Hey mom." Andros spoke somberly.

"Uh oh," Kendra led them to her den. "What happened?"

"That psycho yellow ranger happened." Brena spat as she sat next to Andros.

"Oh, Teryn's spawn." Kendra mood altered. "What did she do?"

"She attacked me using her powers. She nearly crushed me with the conference table. If Andros hadn't gotten there when he had I don't wanna think about what would have happened."

"Like mother like daughter, a troublemaker." She turned to her son. "And I'm sure you dismissed her from the team for her actions."

Andros averted her stare. "No I didn't mom."

Kendra's voice hardened. "And why not when there are perfect grounds for dismissal?"

"Ashley's just coming into her powers." He looked at Brena. "Something happened to set her off."

"You do blame me." Brena stated in outrage. "That's the real reason you didn't do anything about it."

"We'll talk about this later Bren."

"No, why don't we talk about it now?"

"Calm down, honey." Kendra's voice softened as she spoke to Brena. "I'm sure Andros believes you. He has no reason to believe this girl over you, now do you Andros." She turned to her son.

He sighed. "No mom."

"And as far as her powers go, they shouldn't be that hard to control. She is half Earthling after all." She said the word Earthling like it was the vilest thing in the known universe.

Andros frowned. "You're right, she shouldn't be this powerful. Was her mother this way?"

"I try not to think about Teryn."

"Fine," Andros gave a frustrated sigh. "I'll ask dad and Tykwa. They would know."

"Why does it matter?" Brena asked.

"Because it is weird that Ashley's as powerful as she is. Something's not right."

"Well put it aside until after lunch." Kendra stood and grabbed her bag. "Afterwards, you can go find your father."

"Mom-"

"Don't argue with me. Just pick a restaurant." She stated cutting him off.

Andros said the first thing that came to his mind. "Landberg's." He frowned at his response. He didn't particularly like the place. It was Karone's favorite.

"You go ahead to the car." Kendra stated. "I need to talk to Brena."

"About what?" Andros asked curiously.

"That's between the two of us." She said pointedly. "Now go." Once Andros walked out of the house she turned to Brena. Her blue eyes hardening. "You said you could handle this."

"I tried. I baited that girl like a fish." Brena complained. "It's not just Andros we have to sway. Those other idiots on the team will side with Ashley no matter what."

"I want that girl off the team and away from my son." Kendra stated harshly. "I can handle Andros, at the end of the day he'll do what I ask. I just didn't want to get involved. Armon and Karone would get suspicious."

"Speaking of Karone. You may want to try and get on her good side. She can sway Andros just as easily."

"You're probably right. Let's just hope Karone doesn't see through it. And make sure you do your part." Kendra turned and walked out the door without waiting for a reply.

_**Landberg's**_

Ashley and Cassie walked towards the back of the restaurant. "Are you okay Ash?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. I tried to call my dad, he wasn't home."

"Maybe he went out."

"I don't know. We set this time aside so we could talk to each other. He doesn't like carrying a cell phone."

"That's weird." Cassie laughed.

Ashley smiled. "That's my dad."

"Ashley, Cassie over here."

The two girls turned at the sound of TJ's voice.

"Hey TJ. Hey Carlos." Ashley called back when she saw the two of them at a table.

Cassie ran up to Carlos and kissed him. "Hey babe."

"Hey yourself." He pulled out her chair for her.

"Thanks." Cassie sat beside him.

"Such a gentleman." Ashley teased.

"Isn't he?" Cassie hugged her boyfriend. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just a little before you two." Carlos answered. "It took us forever to decide where we wanted to go."

"Are you feeling better, Ash?" TJ asked.

"I'm okay, but we have a meeting at five today."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

Ashley sighed. "Something happened after I left the conference room. I saw something I can't really explain." Ashley nervously rubbed the back of her neck. She could still feel the unbearable heat on her skin.

"What?" TJ asked.

"Can we please just wait until the meeting? I don't want to go over it more than I have to."

"That's fine, Ash." Cassie assured giving the other two guys a warning look.

"Thanks." A waitress came to take their drink orders. Ashley was happy for the distraction. When the waitress walked away, she caught sight of Karone and Zhane walking into the restaurant.

Karone hesitated when she spotted Ashley then decided to walk to the table with Zhane. "Hey guys. Guess we were all thinking the same thing." She cast a look at Ashley.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Zhane asked his hand in Karone's.

"Sure." TJ grinned. "Pull up a table. I'm sure you two lovebirds want to sit together."

"We sure do." Zhane agreed and pulled up the other table. He and Karone sat beside Carlos and Cassie. "So what's up?"

"That's what we wanna know." Cassie teased. "What's up with you and Karone?"

Karone wasn't listening. She whispered to Ashley. "Can we talk?"

Ashley sighed and nodded. "We'll be right back you guys." She and Karone walked out of the restaurant.

"What's up?" Ashley asked casually.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Karone apologized. "I was out of line earlier."

"I probably should have said something about Tommy."

"No that's your business. I'm sure Tommy's a great guy."

"He is. You'll get to meet him in two days."

Karone frowned. "Why so long?"

"I think they're using Zordon's old ship."

"Oh well that explains it. Space travel is much faster now."

Ashley laughed. "I know."

"So are we good?" Karone asked hesitantly.

"Yeah we're good." She pulled Karone into an embrace.

"Isn't this a lovely sight?"

Karone groaned in frustration. "Oh god no." Her grip on Ashley tightened when Ashley tried to turn around. "Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away."

"Really Karone. Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Kendra asked.

Ashley did turn around at that. And saw what had to be Andros and Karone's mother along with Andros and Brena.

A sudden gush of wind blew along the patio causing the outdoor diners as well as Karone, Kendra and Brena to look for the source.

Andros simply stared at Ashley and tried to keep the shock off of his face. Ashley was doing everything not to meet his eyes. _Did you do that?_ Andros asked her with his mind.

_I don't know what you're talking about._ She lied.

"You must be Ashley." Kendra stated eyeing Ashley.

Everything in Ashley told her not to trust this woman, oddly enough she knew that feeling wasn't completely linked to what she knew about Kendra. It was something deeper. Something instinctual. "Yeah I'm Ashley."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Kendra smiled.

Ashley simply stared at the woman. She was slipping away. She was hearing this woman's voice again, but it wasn't in the present. "You said you could handle this."

"What?" Kendra stared at Ashley.

Ashley continued to ramble. "I tried."

Brena's eyes widened as she looked at Kendra.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Karone asked worriedly and turned to her brother. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know I can't feel her." Andros cupped Ashley's face in his hands and brought her stare to his. Her eyes were glazed. "Ashley, can you hear me?"

"I baited that girl like a fish." Ashley continued.

"Ashley, snap out of it!" Andros urged. Ashley gasped and looked around. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She deadpanned and looked at Brena and Kendra then back to Andros. "You can let me go now."

Andros lowered his hands. "Did you see something again?"

"No. I heard something." She stared at Brena and Kendra again. "I think it was a conversation."

"Do you normally hear voices Ashley?" Kendra asked patronizingly, trying to get the focus off of what Ashley may have heard.

"No. But one of them was yours and the other was Brena's." Ashley responded calmly.

"Conspiring are we?" Karone asked grudgingly.

"What would we conspire about?" Kendra asked smoothly.

"I can name one thing in particular." Karone glared.

Andros looked at his girlfriend. He would have picked up on her nervousness a mile away. "What were you talking about Bren?"

Brena looked at him in shock. "Nothing." She answered quickly.

"We don't know what Ashley may or may not have heard." Kendra stated.

"I know what I heard." Ashley countered. "But it doesn't matter. All things kept in the dark eventually come to the light." Ashley turned and walked into the building. Karone followed.

Andros looked at his mother and girlfriend. "If there is something you're hiding from me, I'd rather hear it from you than someone else." He turned and walked into the restaurant.

"How did she see that?" Brena asked near panic.

"Calm yourself." Kendra ordered. "If you would keep your head no one would notice anything. Andros will not simply take her word on this. The only way anyone will get suspicious is if you act suspicious so get it together." For the second time that day, Kendra walked away from Brena.

_**Ranger Compound**_

He didn't know what he would say to her. Things had been kept from her for so long already, that he didn't know how she would react to this.

But now everything had to come out. His father had been taken by evil, and he had to get him back. He'd taken his personal shuttle here that morning and had made record time. Then again, he'd given the engine a little boost.

He berated himself now though. He should have warned her. He should have told her that he was coming and why. But she was in trouble. He had to protect her. He'd seen the same vision she had but it wasn't clear and he needed to find out what it meant.

He'd do whatever it took to save his daughter.

_**(A/N: Mysterious huh? I wanna hear what you guys think will happen. I know this chapter is long, but it sets up the next chapter. Please review. Love your comments.)**_


	12. My Father’s Father

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**Ghostwriter: **__Thank you! Here's the next chapter!_

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__He's her dad; he's just been keeping secrets too. I like the conspiracy too. Don't worry, if it wasn't for spell check I'd misspell everything._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Thanks! And you are correct about your guess as to who the person is, but you have to read to find out why he is so important. Kendra and Brena don't realize it yet, but they are involuntarily pushing Andros away._

_**Dark Priestess66: **__Yeah it was a little creepy and I so agree with you. She isn't a person you like or feel sorry for._

_**Mollie: **__Thank you!_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__Okay, so you missed the first part, but you got the second thing partly correct. I'm going to need to stop figuring out my major plot lines. Lol! I love hearing from you!_

_**Super ZEO Silver: **__Thanks, I hoped people would like it! I know what I'm going to do there. But you're gonna have to wait and see. Lol!_

Chapter 12: My Father's Father

_**Karovan Headquarters**_

"I'm almost done." Kin Won stated when his son walked into the room. "Then we can go to lunch."

"I'm in no rush dad." Armon stood at the door and waited.

"There." Kin Won stood. "Where to?"

"I just got a message from Karone saying to meet and Landberg's. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure. It's a nice walk and it will give us time to talk about what's on your mind."

"You could always see right through me."

"It's a father's duty." Kin Won smiled as they walked. "Now, I assume this is about Teryn's daughter."

"I'm worried about her." Armon stated somberly. "From what Karone's told me, Ashley still has trouble controlling her powers. It's strange because Teryn was such a natural."

"And because she's half Earthling." Kin Won added thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have thought her powers would be that hard to control."

"Me either." They turned the corner to the restaurant. "What do we know about her father?"

"That he's and Earthling." Kin Won answered.

"Is there anyway that he isn't an Earthling. Maybe he traveled to Earth like Teryn did."

"I'd never thought about that." Kin Won nodded considering. "I'll look into it."

Armon opened the door for his father. "I'll speak with Ashley." He walked in after his father and stopped when he saw the tables in the back where the entire group of rangers as well as Brena and his ex-wife sat.

Karone flashed a nervous smile and waved. "Hi daddy. Hey grandpa." Karone sat next to Ashley and across from Zhane. Ashley sat across from Andros who was between Brena and Zhane. Kendra sat next to Brena.

Armon sighed and took the seat next to Ashley. His father sat beside him. "Karone, we _will_ talk after this."

"Yeah I figured." Karone smiled.

"Hey grandpa." Andros called, purposely ignoring his father. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Andros. And you?"

"I've been better."

Kin Won looked passed his son to the young lady beside him. "And you must be Ashley. I'm Kin Won."

Ashley smiled at the warmth in Kin Won's voice. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"How are you Ashley?" Armon asked somewhat hesitantly.

"I'm…" She looked at Kendra and Brena. "Uncomfortable actually." Her hand raised and she began to rub at the tension in the back of her neck. She looked at Armon, when she felt his regret. "Don't worry; it's not because of you." She smiled.

Armon stared at her in a mixture of awe and confusion. No one but Teryn could ever read him that well.

Ashley didn't know why she did it, but she grabbed Armon's hand. And an image flashed in her mind. Somehow she knew that the image was from the past, but not too long ago. Armon was kissing a woman, someone who looked just like her mother. Ashley nearly laughed. "Um…when was the last time you saw my aunt."

Armon's eyes widened at that. "Oh…um…" He stammered.

Karone leaned forward and looked at her father. "Daddy," She said teasingly. "Is there something you haven't told us?"

"So what are you all doing after lunch?" Armon asked quickly.

Ashley laughed. "It's okay, Armon. I don't mind."

Armon gave a boyish smile, one that Ashley had seen on Andros at one time. "Thank you."

"And to answer your previous question, I was planning on going to the pool at the compound." Ashley continued. "I need to relax for a while." Her hand went to her neck again.

"Is something bothering you Ashley?" Kendra asked patronizingly. She gestured to the hand at Ashley's neck. "Your mother had that same little tick."

Everyone felt the table vibrate. "Mom." Andros called calmly. "Could you please not go there?"

"It was a simple question Andros." Kendra countered.

"I'm not surprised you noticed, Kendra." Armon added bitterly. "It's all Teryn ever did when you were around."

"Teryn was a little home wrecker. Oh!" Kendra exclaimed when her cup of water emptied on her and her chair fell backwards.

"Kendra." Brena called as she and Andros rushed to Kendra's side.

Andros handed her a cloth napkin. "Are you okay?" Andros turned and scowled at the other rangers when he heard their muffled laughter. They had been quietly and intently watching the exchange.

Kendra grabbed the napkin. "Thank you Andros." She glared at her ex husband. "Really Armon?" She snapped.

"It wasn't him." Ashley stated calmly as she walked around the table to stand in front of Kendra. "If you ever talk about my mother that way again I will make you sorry." The iridescent gold started at her pupils and spread through her irises until her eyes were a beautiful and haunting golden glow.

Karone stood. "Ash?" She asked nervously.

Ashley closed her eyes and shook her head calming herself down. When she opened them again her eyes were back to normal. "I think I should go now." Ashley turned and walked away.

Armon looked at his father who nodded in agreement to the unspoken question. Armon took off after Ashley.

"What the hell was that?" Brena asked.

"I don't know, but I need to talk to her." Andros commented.

"Your father's going to speak with her." Kin Won stated before Andros could leave.

"Why?" Andros asked impatiently. "He doesn't know how to get through to her."

_And you do?_ Brena asked him telepathically.

Andros sighed and ignored her. "I need to go out there."

"I'm sure your father can handle it." Kin Won assured.

Andros gasped. "I don't think he can." Just then, the building began to shake. "Ashley." Andros ran to the exit as the building began to shake more violently.

_**Outside**_

Ashley turned the corner by the restaurant and groaned in frustration when she realized it was a dead end. "Damn it."

"Ashley."

Ashley turned around to see Armon walking towards her.

He stood in front of her. "What happened back there?"

"I lost control for a minute. It happens when I'm that upset." She explained.

"Do your eyes always glow like that when you're upset?"

"My eyes were glowing?" Ashley asked in shock.

Armon nodded. "Ashley there's something I need to ask you." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Is your father from Earth?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? If you're half Earthling, you shouldn't be this powerful." He explained.

"I…" She didn't know what to say. Her mother had lied to her for her entire life. Would her father have done the same? Just then, the world around her began to fade away. "No, not again."

Armon looked around at their surroundings. The buildings were shaking. "Ashley what's happening?"

Her eyes glazed over in that same eerie gold. "Help me." She cried then screamed and fell to the ground.

"Ashley!" Armon managed to catch her. He cradled and hunched over her as the buildings quaked violently around them, sending down debris.

"Ashley! Dad!" Andros and the rest of the lunch group ran towards the others. But they stopped in their tracks.

Ashley and Armon disappeared in a golden mist.

"Where did they go?" Karone asked in a panic. Zhane quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"DECA," Andros called into his communicator. "Find Ashley and my dad."

"They are in the Ranger Compound, along with someone else." DECA responded.

"Who?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

"Someone overrode DECA?" TJ asked. "Who else has the authority to do that?"

"No one should." Kin Won answered.

"We have to get to the compound." Andros stated and took off his communicator. "Take this." He handed it to Kin Won. "Get Tykwa and meet us at the compound."

Kin Won nodded and disappeared with the communicator.

Andros turned to Brena and his mother. "You two go home."

"We're coming with you." Kendra stated simply.

"No you're not." Andros stated finitely. "The two of you have done enough today."

"Whoa." Cassie smiled.

"Didn't see that coming." Carlos commented.

"It's about time." Zhane added.

Andros looked at them. "Shut up." He put his hand on Karone's shoulder. "Let's go." The six rangers teleported to the compound.

_**Pool – Ranger Compound**_

Armon gasped for air when he broke through the surface of the water. He looked around and realized that he didn't see Ashley. He dove under the water and found her conscious under the water.

Ashley wanted to reach for him, but she could barely move. She felt so weak. She knew she would drown but it was better than the feeling of being burned alive.

Armon grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. "Ashley, talk to me."

Ashley coughed and gasped for air before letting her head fall back on Armon's shoulder. "I-I couldn't move." She stuttered. "What happened?"

Armon managed to get them to the edge of the pool. "I think you teleported us." He lifted her out of the water and put her on the edge.

Ashley felt her strength returning and helped Armon out of the pool. "But how did I do that without my communicator?"

"That's a good question." Armon stood and helped Ashley up as well.

"A question I think I should answer."

Armon stood protectively in front of Ashley when the man walked into the pool room. "Who are you?"

Ashley was sure that the same iridescent gold in the man's eyes was what the others had seen in hers.

The man spoke again. "She will assure you that I will not hurt anyone." He gestured to Ashley.

Just then the other rangers appeared in front of them. Andros immediately went to Ashley. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Before Ashley could speak, TJ started talking. "Uh Andros, I think this is the guy who overrode DECA."

Andros walked to the front of the group. "Who the hell are you?" Ashley tried to get passed him but he grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

Ashley looked at him. "It's okay. Trust me." She didn't pull away, but waited until he hesitantly let her go. She watched the man's eyes change until they were the brilliant blue that she knew so well. "Daddy," She moved to him. "What's happening to me?"

He hugged his daughter. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. We thought we were protecting you."

"Who?"

"Me and my father. If evil found out about you and me, we would have never been safe. That's why we kept it a secret."

"You said your parents were dead." Ashley pulled away from him. "Why did you and mom think it was okay to lie to me about everything? Didn't you think I needed to know these things? I have powers that I don't understand and I can't control. You can't keep hiding things from me."

Ashley's father held his hand towards the pool that had started to bubble and boil, calming the water. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. There were only three people in the known universe who knew about me, myself included."

"Did mom know?"

"No, and I didn't know about her either. Because I thought she was an Earthling, I figured your powers wouldn't be as strong as they are."

"But because she was Karovan…" Ashley started.

"Your powers are much stronger than I anticipated." He grabbed his daughter's hands. "And I will teach you how to control them."

"Is there anything else you think you should tell me, like who your parents are?"

He sighed. "I can't afford to hide it from you anymore." He looked at the group behind them. "Perhaps we should continue this in the Recreation Area. They're dying to know as well."

Ashley had nearly forgotten that they were in the room. "Fine." She stated. "Let's go."

_**Rec Area**_

"I'll get you guys some towels." Karone volunteered. Armon and Ashley were still wet from the pool.

"Don't worry about that." Ashley's father stated and quickly gestured towards Ashley and Armon. Their clothes were completely dry now.

"Thank you." Armon stated.

"You're welcome."

"So are you going to tell us who your parents are or just let us wait here?" Andros asked impatiently. He winced slightly when Ashley and her father sent him the same irritated look. "Sorry."

"Let's sit. Trust me you're all going to need to." He sat next to his daughter and saw that the young one with the multicolored hair sat on the other side of his daughter. "First off, my name isn't David." He said to his daughter. "My name is Darian."

"Well at least mom kept her name."

"It was necessary for me to change mine."

"Why did you change it?" Cassie asked then quickly apologized.

"It's okay Cassie." Darian assured. "I'll get to that soon."

"How did you know my name?" Cassie asked hesitantly.

"I know who all of you are." He glanced at Armon. "My father kept records on all of you, but DECA updated me when I arrived."

"Speaking of fathers…" Carlos started.

"Right." He'd been procrastinating and they knew it. He'd kept this secret for so long that it felt like a betrayal to tell it now. But he knew that he had to. "I'm the son of two very powerful mystic beings. My mother's name is Dulcea; I was born on the planet Phaedos. My father is…"

"Daddy please." Ashley begged.

Darian looked at his daughter. "My father…is Zordon."

_**(A/N: What do you think? Hope you liked it. Please review. I love to hear from you guys.)**_

_**(A/N 2: My finals are coming up soon and they are brutal and to top it off I also have a presentation and a paper due. I'll try to update if I have time, but if I don't I'll start updating again on the 16**__**th**__** of this month.)**_


	13. No Going Back

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**(A/N 1: In my version, Dulcea CAN go beyond whatever plateau she couldn't go beyond in the movie.)**_

_**Ghostwriter: **__I like to keep the surprises coming. Thanks!_

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__Ha Ha I fooled you! I mean that in the nicest way possible. Lol! And yes it was Ashley shaking the buildings. _

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__The reactions are pretty much the same. But you don't get the full version until the next chapter for reasons you will see._

_**Dark Priestess66: **__Thanks!_

_**jetmechgirl:**__ Lol! No, there was no nookie in the tube. It gets explained in this chapter. Thanks!_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__Wow you're excited! Lol! Love the enthusiasm. Yeah it's a good thing that she was around him and got to know him. Their reactions are…interesting. You'll see what I mean._

_**ShadowGoddess1: **__Thank you very much! Secrets are always good things. They make for interesting stories. The Andros, Ashley, Tommy thing is about to get even more complicated, just wait until you read this chapter._

_**AH/AY: **__You don't have to beg…though it does help. Lol! The tension between them is about to get even more intense. Because you may be right so shhh, don't tell anyone else. Lol!_

**Mz-Power-Romance-xx-xx:** Thanks!

_**Jaguarsolaris: **__Glad to keep you interested. Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 13: No Going Back

"What?!" Ashley and everyone else in the room exclaimed.

"You heard me." Darian stated calmly. "Zordon is my father."

"But how?" Ashley asked.

"Zordon is missing some pretty important parts." Zhane added. "Ow." He grabbed his shoulder when Karone hit him. "What? You were thinking it too."

"My father wasn't always the way his is now." Darian explained. "He got that way trying to protect me."

"Explain please." Andros stated impatiently.

Darian briefly scowled at the boy. "When I was five, some people got word that Zordon may have had a child. Dark Specter sent his forces to Phaedos in order to find me." Darian focused on his hands. "My father led them away from me, but something went wrong. There was an explosion and he nearly died. My mother and Alpha found him and got him to his ship. He recovered when they put him in the energy tube."

Ashley grabbed her father's hand and gasped as images flashed before her eyes. "He was protecting you."

"What did you see?" Her father asked in shock.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I know Zordon risked himself to protect you then and what had happened made Dark Specter think that you had died. That's why they sent you to Earth and that's why you changed your name."

"Exactly." Her father whispered.

"But how do they know you're alive now?" TJ asked.

"It's my fault. I contacted my father after you left Earth Ashley." He said to his daughter. "I needed to know that you'd be looked after, but neither of us took the time we normally do to make sure the communication was secure."

"Wait," Andros interrupted. "So Dark Specter not only knows about you, but Ashley as well?"

Darian spared Andros a scowl this time. "He doesn't know where Ashley is. That's something we didn't mention over the communication."

"Dad," Ashley started. "What are they going to do to Zordon?"

"They want to drain his power, then use his power in order to convert us."

"He wants to turn us evil." Ashley stated.

"Figures." Karone commented. "He'd have two of the most powerful people in the universe on his side."

"There's a catch, though." Darian added. "We would have to volunteer for the conversion. We're too powerful for him to force it on us. We would fight it off."

"Then what's the problem?" Carlos asked. "There's no way you guys would volunteer for something like that."

"Yes, we would." Ashley's voice trembled along with various objects in the room as she turned to her father. "Daddy…"

He knew exactly what she was thinking. "DECA, locate Zordon's ship and send the coordinates to my shuttle." He turned to his daughter. "You have to calm down sweetheart." He took her hands. "Close your eyes. Take deep breaths. That's my girl." He praised her when the objects in the room stopped shaking.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes. "Tommy and the others…"

"Will be fine." He finished. "I will get to them before Dark Specter can find them. Once I have the others, I'm going to Phaedos for my mother."

"I want to come with you." Ashley stated and stood.

"You're safer here."

"I don't care. I need to be there. I need to see him." A vase flew across the room.

Darian put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Ashley, trust me. I will bring Tommy back to you. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "But I have to go now. I love you."

Ashley tried to calm herself down. "I love you too daddy." She sighed.

Darian looked at Armon. "Take care of my daughter."

Armon nodded in agreement.

As Darian disappeared in a golden mist, Tykwa and Kin Won appeared in twin streams of red and pink.

"Boy did you two miss a lot." Cassie commented and sighed.

"What happened?" Tykwa rushed to her niece. "Ashley, are you okay?"

"I don't know." She looked at her aunt. "My whole life has been a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not only did my mother lie to me about where she came from, my father did too. Apparently my grandfather is Zordon."

Tykwa's eyes widened and she turned her stare to Kin Won. "How did no one know that Zordon had a child?"

"Oh they hid it pretty well." Andros answered somberly.

Ashley picked up. "And now everything's out in the open and Dark Specter has taken my grandfather and wants to turn me and my father evil." Ashley nodded. "I think that just about covers it."

"How do you know this for sure?" Kin Won asked as he moved forward and gave Andros back his communicator.

"My dad just left to find my friends and get my grandmother. He'll be back shortly." Ashley stepped away from her aunt. "And I'm getting out of here too. Any more questions you can ask them." She gestured to the others in the room.

"Where are you going?" Tykwa called after her.

"Anywhere but here."

"You shouldn't leave Ashley." Armon spoke.

Ashley turned and gave them a bored look. "Which one of you is going to try and stop me?" When everyone remained silent, she nodded. "That's what I thought."

It barely took a second after Ashley walked out of the room for Andros to stand up and begin to follow her.

"Andros." His father called.

Andros turned and looked at his father in frustration. "What?"

"Be careful."

Andros didn't respond, he wasn't sure how to respond. He turned left the room.

"So," Kin Won sat on the couch. "Who wants to tell us what just happened?"

_**Hallway**_

Andros walked up to Ashley and grabbed her arm. "I know somewhere we can go."

Ashley pulled away from him. "Why should I go anywhere with you? Just because I was upset doesn't mean that I missed your mental response when my dad mentioned Tommy."

"Be that as it may. You want to get out of here and frankly so do I." That and he wanted to be alone with her for what he had to say. She may not have been upset enough to hear how he felt about her boyfriend, but he did manage to keep away other thoughts.

"You're hiding something from me. And because I want to know what it is," She grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

He put his communicator back on his wrist and teleported them out of the compound.

_**Phaedos – Dulcea**_

She watched them from a safe distance. Dark specter had sent his troops for her, which meant that they already had Zordon and wanted her son as well.

This was her planet; she knew it inside and out. She'd sensed them before they'd reached the planet and she was tracking them now.

Her son was coming for her, she knew that he would. She could feel him getting closer and couldn't help but feel regret as well.

She and Zordon had sent him to Earth so that he would be safe. He was an adult know, but that didn't change that maternal instinct.

They wanted to take her in order to lure her son to them so that they could turn him evil. She wouldn't let that happen. She would give up everything for her son, but she would never let him sacrifice himself for her. Plus her granddaughter needed to be protected as well. The thought that she had never laid eyes on her granddaughter hurt, but it had been safer that way…until now.

So she would wait for her son, then she, Darian, and her granddaughter would get back the man she loved.

_**Zordon's Ship**_

"Tommy," Adam called from his appointed station. "I'm picking up something."

"What?" Tommy responded.

"I don't know. It's cloaking itself." Adam looked at him. "But the readouts say it's getting closer."

"Rocky, Kat," Tommy began. "Put up our shields and find a way to cloak us." He ordered. "How far away is it Adam?"

"Oh shit."

"I don't like the sound of that Adam." Tommy tried to stay calm.

"The readouts just went haywire."

"The shields are up." Rocky called.

"So is the cloaking device." Kat added.

"Give me something, Adam."

"We're back online." He breathed a quick sigh then continued. "According to this…" Adam hesitated then stared fiercely at his three friends. "It's right on top of us."

All four gazes slowly made their way upwards. There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose.

_**Andros and Ashley**_

They appeared in Andros's family's summerhouse. "What are we doing here?" Ashley asked. She'd been there a couple of time with Karone. It only took her a minute to realize that they were in a bedroom. And given all the red, it was Andros's bedroom.

"No one's using it so we'll have plenty of privacy."

"Why would we need privacy?" Ashley turned away from him. "It's not like anything's going to happen."

He moved behind her and gently laid his hands on her shoulders and slowly brought them down her arms. He felt her relax against him. "You don't sound so sure about that."

She quickly pulled away from him and spun around. "What are you doing?"

"How long are we gonna dance around this Ashley?"

She shrugged dispassionately. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't." He snapped. "There's something between us and whether you want to admit it or not, you feel it too."

"The only feeling between us is mutual disdain."

"Liar." He said it simply. "I can read you better than anyone I've come in contact with. So don't try to hide it."

"Maybe you're just projecting what you want to feel." She didn't like the way he was looking at her, like he was a hair trigger away from grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. No, that wasn't right. She absolutely loved the way he was looking at her, and that's what scared her. "This is ridiculous. I'm out of here." She reached for her communicator.

She may have been more powerful than him, but he was faster and more in control of his powers. He had her communicator off and across the room before she could trigger it. "You're not going anywhere until we're finished here."

"Why are you doing this?"

He moved closer to her as she moved back. "Because I have feelings for you that I can't deny." He backed her into a wall and whispered. "I don't want to feel this way," His hands settled on her hips. "But I don't want to fight it either." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Andros, please," Her voice sounded exhausted. "I don't have the strength or the will power to fight you."

"Then don't."

The kiss was all consuming and Ashley had no choice but to fall into it. She moaned when he pressed himself against her and she could feel exactly how much he wanted her.

It was more than want for him. He needed her. He needed to be with her, and at this moment he needed her wearing less clothing. So he slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it off in a quick move.

Articles of clothing kept coming off as they made their way to the bed until they were completely undressed and beneath the covers.

Ashley's nails dragged across his back as he kissed her neck. "There's no going back from here." She whispered.

Andros stopped and met her eyes. "I know, but I don't want to stop." He kissed her gently. "And neither do you."

She sighed and kissed him again.

When he entered her and she moaned his name, for a second, his father's words popped into his head. _Be careful._ He understood them now.

He was falling for Ashley fast and hard…and there was nothing to soften his landing.

_**(A/N 2: Finally, right? Lol! It was bound to happen sooner or later, but just imagine how weird it's gonna be when they have to face people again. Let me know what you think. Can't wait to hear what you have to say about this! Oh, and does anyone think it's wrong that Tommy and the others are in serious trouble, but Ashley and Andros are off having sex? Lol! )**_


	14. Headed for Heartbreak

_**Out of this World**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**(A/N 1: In my version, Dulcea CAN go beyond whatever plateau she couldn't go beyond in the movie.)**_

_**AH/AY: **__Lol! Of course you wouldn't care that Ashley boyfriend could be dying while she's having a tryst with Andros.__The world just has to stop until Andros and Ashley and Andros finish, huh? I love your thinking._

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__Lmao! Wow…opposing sides. Maybe you and AH/AY should dish it out on who's right and who's wrong about Ashley and Andros's fling. It's a thought. It is kinda weird that Ashley went from 'Oh god Tommy may be in danger' to 'Oh god, Andros please don't stop!' Lol! But I'm twisted like that. There is a difference between what happened with Armon and Teryn and what happened with Andros and Ashley. Armon had broken up with Kendra before he and Teryn ever did anything. Interesting huh?_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Glad you did! Well this chapter is definitely drama filled. And I think most everything you want to know will be answered in this chapter, so here it is._

_**Mz-Power-Romance-xx-xx: **__Thanks! I'm happy people like it!_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__Yeah it was about time. The thing is, there are a lot of complications that really get in the way of them being a couple, as you will see in this chapter. You just have to be patient and see how the story plays out. I'm mean like that. Lol!_

Chapter 14: Headed for Heartbreak

_**Andros and Ashley**_

Ashley lay with her head on Andros's chest absentmindedly tracing her fingers over his abs. She could hear his heart beating and feel the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept.

When he'd made love to her she'd felt everything; everything he'd been feeling. Passion, lust, guilt, and above all that, she felt and understood exactly how he felt about her. Mainly because she felt the same way about him.

They couldn't be together. If the only thing that mattered was how they felt about each other then it wouldn't matter. But she had a boyfriend whom she loved and he had a girlfriend. Not to mention the fact that his mother hated her, and honestly Ashley didn't really care for his mother either.

How did everything get so complicated? Ashley felt the tears begin to sting her eyes and closed them. She loved Tommy so much, but Andros…

"Please stop thinking." Andros whispered, his eyes still closed.

Ashley quickly wiped her eyes. "Sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"I was." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You woke me up." He brushed a stray tear away from her cheek. "You were projecting again."

"So you heard my mental rant?"

"Yeah." He kissed her head. "I don't want to think about those things while we're here. This is about us right now."

"Andros," Ashley started. "You know this can't happen again. We can't-"

He silenced her with a kiss. "We'll deal with everything else when we have to. For now, it's just us." He kissed her again and poured everything he felt for her into it. He knew she was right, but right now, he didn't care.

_**Darian**_

The distress signal came in.

"Status report." Darian ordered.

"Zordon's ship is under attack and its power is draining fast." The AI system responded.

"Damn it." He fought the part of him that wanted to go after his mother. She could survive without him for as long as she needed to, but apparently Ashley's friends couldn't. And he couldn't let his daughter down for selfish reasons. "Change course. Get me to Zordon's ship ASAP."

"Affirmative."

His ship was more than likely the fastest made, but even with that under his belt, he didn't know how much time the others had.

_**Zordon's Ship**_

Tommy flipped over the console as the ship violently quaked. The lights flicked and metal creaked as the ship was attacked.

"Power's failing!" Adam called as he went to help Tommy. "Whatever's out there is trying to tear the ship apart."

"We need to try and break free." Tommy tried to stand with Adam but they were sent to the floor again.

"I can try to revert the remaining power to the thrusters." Kat called. "It could buy us some time."

"Do it." Tommy ordered.

Kat pulled herself into her seat and tried to access the thrusters. There was a loud pop and a flash of light that had the other three rushing to Kat's side.

"Kat!" Rocky was the first to reach her and cradled her in his arms. He winced when he looked her over.

"My arms!" She cried in pain. "My arms!" Both of Kat's forearms were seriously burned where she tried to protect her face from the blast that came from the console when she tried the thrusters.

Adam tried to hide his wince when he surveyed Kat. Parts of her torso were burnt as well, but the majority of the damage was to her arms. He ripped his button down shirt and tried to gently wrap it around her arms, but the commotion in the ship wouldn't let him. Kat screamed as he tried to help her.

The four huddled under the side console. "We need to get her out of here, Tommy." Rocky stated fiercely.

"I know." Suddenly, everything was still.

"Did they stop?" Adam asked.

Cautiously, Tommy stood from under the console. "They wouldn't just stop." Tommy whispered. "Something's not right."

Adam stood and looked around. "We should try to get out of here while we can."

"How?" Tommy asked. "There isn't enough power."

Rocky sighed as Kat whimpered in his arms. "We at least need to get Kat to the medical wing then we can…"

"Shut up." Tommy commanded. "Do you guys hear that?"

Adam strained to hear what Tommy was talking about. "That hissing noise? What's that got to do with any…" He trailed off and stared at Tommy. "Oh god."

"Get down now!" Tommy yelled just as a chunk of the bridge was pulled off and sucked into space. He felt himself being lifted off the floor. With quick thinking, he managed to grab the console he was at before and hold on. But the pull was too much and his grip was slipping.

"Tommy!" Adam grabbed his hand right when Tommy lost his grip. Adam anchored himself to Tommy's console and held on to his best friend. "Don't let go!"

They were going to die. It was the only thing that Tommy could conclude. He closed his eyes and held on to the thoughts and memories of the person he loved more than anything. Ashley.

He felt like he was floating, simply feeling free of his body. That sense of weightlessness quickly went away when he slammed onto the floor. "Ow." He groaned and opened his eyes. This wasn't the same ship. As grateful as he was to be alive, he was curious as to how.

"Strap in and hold on." A familiar voice called to him and the others. "Now! We have to move before they detect us."

Tommy was moving on autopilot as he moved to help Rocky put Kat in a seat then moved to strap himself in one.

The ship accelerated at an amazing speed. Tommy felt like he was sinking into his chair, and just when he didn't think he could take the pressure any more, the ship gradually slowed down.

"Are you all alright?" The apparent captain jumped out of his seat and headed towards them. "Leda, continue to Phaedos." He ordered.

"Affirmative, Darian." The AI responded.

Tommy rubbed his eyes and looked at the man again. It couldn't be. "Mr. Hammond?" He stood. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll answer everything later."

"We need help!" Rocky called as he unstrapped Kat. "I think she's going into shock."

"Move back." Darian pushed past him. Kat's eyes were opened and unfocused. Her body jerked and shuddered in her seat as her breath hitched. Darian held his hands out over her and a golden glow emanated from his hands.

Kat blinked rapidly and started to breathe easier. She finally focused and looked at the man before her. "Mr. Hammond?" She tried to sit up.

"Easy." He gently pushed her back against her seat. "You need to rest."

Kat's voice came out relaxed and tired. "Okay." She said on a sigh and closed her eyes.

Darian turned and was met by three very shocked expressions. "Well, I guess you all want to know what's going on."

Rocky moved to Kat and gently removed the cloths from her arms. "You healed her?"

"How?" Adam asked.

Darian took a deep breath and told them everything that had happened so far.

"Zordon's your father?" Rocky asked.

"Dulcea's your mother?" Adam asked.

"Ashley's okay?" Tommy inquired.

Darian couldn't help but smile at Tommy. "Yes to everything." He glanced at the others. "Ashley's fine. I promised her I would bring you guys back to KO-35."

"And now we're going to Phaedos to get your mother." Tommy stated.

"Actually," The AI interrupted. "We are within teleporting range of Phaedos. Enemy ships are orbiting, but they have not detected us."

"Thanks Leda." Darian stood. "Be prepared to get us out of here when I get back." He knew where his mother would be. "I don't want to risk them picking up on the teleportation beam, so I'm going there myself."

"Um… Okay." Adam shrugged in confusion, but didn't want to ask how Darian was going to teleport himself.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tommy asked.

"Just sit tight." Darian assured. "Leda will alert me if anything goes wrong."

Tommy nodded.

Darian closed his eyes and focused on his mother, then teleported to her location.

"Darian." She hugged him and her cloak blew in the wind. "We have to hurry. I heard them. There tapping into Zordon's power hoping it will lead them to Ashley."

That was all he needed to hear. He held his mother's hand and took them both back to the ship.

"Dulcea." Tommy smiled and hugged her.

"Tommy, Adam, Rocky." She smiled and embraced each of them. "How are you?"

"There will be time for catching up later." Darian interrupted. "Right now all of you need to strap in. And make sure Katherine is secured."

"He's right we need to go." Dulcea stated. "Do as he says."

Everyone took their seats. "Hold on tight." Darian glanced back to be sure they were secure then sped away from Phaedos.

_**Ashley and Andros**_

Ashley pulled her shirt and communicator on and ran a towel over her hair that was still damp from the shower. She laughed when she felt strong arms wrap around her and lower her back to the bed. She turned to Andros who immediately kissed her.

When she felt his hand began to slide under her shirt, she reluctantly cut him off. "We can't."

"I know." He whispered against her lips and softly began to kiss her neck. He slowly brought his hand across her stomach until he reached the button of her jeans.

"Andros."

Her voice was so tortured that he had to stop. "I know." He whispered again.

The sight of his damp hair reminded her of the shower they'd just shared together. Things had been hot, and not because of the water.

"Your train of thought is so not helping the situation." He kissed her again then got up off of the bed.

"I need a hair dryer." Ashley stated as she sat up.

"There should be one in Karone's room." He told her. "Second door on your right."

"Thanks." She hopped off the bed and opened the bedroom door. "Whoa!"

"What is it?" Andros rushed to her and immediately understood. "Oh." The entire second floor was trashed. He stepped out of his room and looked over the banister to see that the first floor was in the same disarray. He looked at Ashley when she came to stand beside him. "Well," He grinned. "I think I'll take this as a compliment."

"Andros!"

"What?" He asked in amusement. "I made you trash an entire house. That's going in as my personal best."

"This is serious." She laughed despite herself. "How are we going to fix this?"

"Relax." He took her hands. "We're going to do what Cassie and I did to fix your room this morning."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Can you see what I'm thinking?"

"Andros." She mildly scolded.

He grinned again. "Sorry." He began picturing the house as it was before, everything in its rightful place. "Now, close your eyes and picture everything going back to where it was the way you see it in your head." He was about to close his eyes and help her, when he began to see the objects move and glide back into place. Even the things that were broken seemed to mend themselves and go back to their rightful place.

Ashley opened her eyes and looked around. "We did it." She smiled.

"No." Andros corrected. "_You_ did it. I didn't even get a chance to start before you began fixing everything." He took her hand and they did a quick walk through of the house. Andros touched a glass coffee table that had been broken before. "You even put things back together."

"You guys can't do that?"

"No," He responded. "But you have to remember that you're more powerful than we are."

"Okay." Ashley sighed and changed the subject. "I'm gonna go dry my hair."

He followed her into Karone's room where he watched her dry her hair. She took longer than was needed, but she couldn't make herself stop. They would leave after this, and that would be the end.

Ashley finally put the hair dryer away and turned to Andros. "Are we ready?"

"No where near it." He moved to her and held her in his arms.

"Me neither." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Do it."

He kissed her forehead then activated his communicator.

_**Ranger Compound**_

"Andros made it pretty clear that he didn't want us at the compound right now." Brena stated as she and Kendra entered the compound.

"You have so much to learn sweetheart." Kendra patronized. "You want to know what happened as well as I do, and you definitely don't want to leave Andros alone with that _girl_ for too long." Kendra glared. "She's just like her mother."

"Andros wouldn't cheat on me." Brena rolled her eyes at Kendra behind her back. "He loves me."

"I thought the same thing about Armon and look what happened. Teryn got her hands on him and didn't let go."

They entered the elevator. "Maybe Andros loves me more than Armon loved you. Have you ever thought of that?" Brena snapped.

She faced Brena. "I see the way Andros looks at her. She's got his attention and that's only the beginning. If you don't step up your game, you will lose him. She's just waiting to sink her claws into my son, _your_ boyfriend, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen." She closed in on Brena. "I don't care what you have to do. That girl will not have my son."

Brena backed away until she hit the elevator wall. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Kendra's smile was wicked and quick. "That's more like it." She stepped away from Brena and composed herself right as the elevator doors opened.

Brena followed Kendra out of the elevator and down the hall to the rec area.

"Great." Carlos muttered when he saw Brena and Kendra walk in. "The last things we need right now."

"Didn't Andros ask you two to stay away?" Karone demanded. "We don't have time to deal with you."

"Where's my son?" Kendra asked ignoring the two rangers.

"He's not here Kendra and I think you should leave before he gets back." Armon stated.

"I don't care what you think." Kendra looked at him scornfully. "When Andros gets here he can tell me to leave if he wants to."

"Kendra," Kin Won started calmly. "We don't need any dramatics right now. Please, you and Brena should leave."

"Why is that?" Kendra questioned.

"Because you're not helping anything." Cassie put in.

"Because this has nothing to do with you." Zhane picked up.

"Because you have the tendency to start trouble wherever you go." TJ added.

"And most importantly," Karone smiled. "Because no one really wants either of you here."

"So you should leave." Carlos finished.

Armon could help but grin. "Well I guess that covers it."

Before Kendra could speak, Brena did. "Umm…Where's Ashley?"

"Obviously not here." Cassie answered.

"Andros and Ashley are both gone?" Brena asked with an edge in her voice.

"Yes they are." Karone moved to Brena. "And if Andros has half a brain, he's with Ashley right now."

"You let Andros leave with that _girl_!" Kendra asked in outrage.

"That girl you're referring to," Tykwa stepped forward. "Is my niece. So you'd better watch what you say."

"I will say whatever I want about that little whore."

Armon managed to grab Tykwa before she could get to his ex wife. "That's enough Kendra. Leave. Now."

Kendra sneered at them both. "Tell me something Tykwa." She spat. "Does it bother you that when Armon's with you he's really thinking about Teryn?"

"Shut up, Kendra!" Armon yelled.

Kendra kept her gaze locked on Tykwa. "You're just a cheap replacement for your dead sister." In the next moment Kendra found herself being flung to the ground.

Brena rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell?" Kendra looked towards the door and saw a very irate Ashley standing in the doorway with Andros. "You really should try to control yourself."

"That was on purpose." Ashley looked at her aunt and her expression softened. "Aunt Tykwa."

Tykwa pulled away from Armon and ran passed Ashley and Andros out of the rec area.

"Damn you Kendra." Armon hurried out after Tykwa.

Andros moved grudgingly to his mother and helped Brena get Kendra off the floor. "I told you not to come here." He stated coldly.

She frowned at her son. "We got tired of waiting and-"

"Decided to come here cause trouble." Andros finished. "How could you say something like that to Tykwa?"

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me." Kendra scolded. "I'm still your mother."

"And you are so not the person I thought you were." He shook his head at her. "You need to leave now."

"Andros…" She started.

"Darian's ship is approaching." DECA called.

Andros visibly tensed and looked over at Ashley. "Looks like your father came through."

"Yeah he did." She responded softly.

"Father?" Brena finally spoke. "What's going on here?"

"Teleporting now." DECA announced.

Six people appeared before them. Ashley moved towards the people she knew so well. She saw him scan the room until his golden brown eyes landed on her.

"Ashley." Tommy nearly ran to her. He lifted Ashley in his arms and held on to her.

Ashley held on. She didn't know what else to do. She caught sight of Andros over Tommy's shoulder and fought to hold back the tears. _I'm so sorry._ She spoke telepathically.

_Me too. _Andros made himself look away and noticed that Karone was now at his side.

Everyone else's attention was on the group that appeared in the room. So Karone took this moment to pull her brother outside the room and down a corridor. "What happened?"

Andros shook his head. "It hurts, Karone." He didn't try to pull away when she embraced him. "It hurts so much."

She held on to her brother and her heart broke for him.

_**(A/N 2: Wow, that was kinda sad, but that's what having an affair does to people. Please tell me what you guys think. Love to hear it. P.S I have got to stop making these chapters so long. Lol!)**_


	15. Tension

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**(A/N1: The rangers' personal bedrooms are really big and nicely equipped. They are the planets defense after all.)**_

_**AH/AY: **__Don't worry. I don't think I can help but make them long now. Lol! A few hours of fun for a lot of pain? Is it really worth it? Definitely start that kill Brena and Kendra club. I'll be your first member. Lol Wow, a naked Andros. Somehow this both fascinates and frightens me. Lol!_

_**Vampire's Heartache: **__Yeah it is. __ What can I say, Ashley's confused. Stop being mad at her. Lol_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Thank you very much! Maybe she will, I haven't really decided how I'm going to let that cat out of the bag. Well here's the next chapter._

_**sunflowerlily: **__Wow! Haven't heard from you in a while. Where have you been girl? Thanks for reviewing! I feel bad for him too, but they both must suffer for their indiscretion. Lol! Tommy and Ashley have history, which makes it her feel for him, but she doesn't know what to do. _

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__The series is but this story isn't. Tommy didn't change his mind and suddenly decide on Kat. Kim broke up with him before he moved on. Lol Kendra and Brena will be surprised by a few things later on in the story. Ashley and Andros are great together, but it's gonna take work to get them together._

_**Dcw**__: Thanks! I'm happy you like them. Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 15: Tension

_**Rec Area**_

Andros was blocking off his emotions from other people, but Ashley could feel them and could no longer hold off the tears.

"Hey," Tommy released her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Everything's okay."

"I know. I was just so worried about you." She lied.

"I missed you so much." He kissed her.

"I missed you too." That much was true, but she couldn't pull her mind away from Andros.

"Hey!" Rocky called. "What about us?"

Ashley laughed for the first time. "I missed you guys too." She hugged Rocky.

"You look great." Adam took his turn and hugged her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled and turned towards Kat. "Hey."

"Hi." Kat smiled in return. "It's so good to see you." She embraced her best friend.

The pain was intense and Ashley pulled away, barely muffling her scream. "God it hurts!"

"What's wrong?!" Kat called frightened and reached for Ashley.

"Don't touch me!" Ashley cringed away and was embraced by her father.

"You have to separate it, Ashley." He spoke calmly. "It's not your pain. Don't hold on to it."

Ashley took deep breaths and managed to push the pain away. "I felt it." She looked at Kat. "I saw everything that happened to you. My dad healed you."

Kat nodded. "Yeah."

Ashley could feel Kat's anxiety and moved to her. "I'm okay now. It wasn't anything you did. I'm just having trouble controlling this new power." To prove it, she hugged Kat again and sighed in relief when she nothing flashed. "We're okay?"

Kat smiled. "Yeah."

Ashley turned to her new friends. "So you guys have sort of met already, but it wouldn't hurt to do it again."

They reintroduced themselves.

"You're TJ, right?" Kat smiled shyly.

"Yeah." He smiled in return. "And you're Kat." He held out his hand in the Earth gesture of greeting.

Kat took his hand and held it, laughing nervously.

"Okay," Rocky cut in. "Cut that out."

Kat rolled her eyes and gestured to Rocky. "You know Rocky, but I also like to call him the big brother I never asked for."

TJ laughed. "It's okay. I understand. Andros and Karone are the same way. They're siblings."

"I thought there were more of you." Rocky added. "Where are they?"

"Right here." Karone smiled as she and Andros walked up to Rocky, Kat, and TJ. "Sorry, we had to take care of something. I'm Karone." She shook Rocky and Kat's hands.

"I'm Andros." He shook their hands as well. He was pretty sure that Ashley hadn't noticed him come in. She was standing with her father, a woman in a cloak…and her boyfriend. "Nice to meet." It took everything in him to work up a smile.

Meanwhile, Ashley was very aware that Andros had walked into the room, but at the moment, she was standing in front of a woman who she had never met before, but was so much a part of her life.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Darian asked.

"My room." Ashley stated not taking her eyes off of her grandmother.

"Tommy?" Darian asked. "Do you mind?"

"Go a head." He reluctantly let go of Ashley.

Darian put his arms around the two women and teleported them to Ashley's room.

"Hello, Ashley." Dulcea gave a tearful smile once they arrived.

"Hi." Ashley whispered back. She wasn't sure how much of the emotion she was feeling was hers or how much was her grandmother's but it felt good.

"God you are beautiful." She gently took Ashley's face in her hands.

Ashley laughed. "Thank you." She let her grandmother hold her and wrapped her arms around Dulcea in return. She felt a moment of utter happiness. But that happiness quickly turned into terror.

Dulcea felt Ashley go limp in her arms. "Darian, what's wrong with her?"

He rushed to his daughter. "I'm not sensing anything out of the ordinary." Darian lifted his daughter. "She's had a long day, lots of emotions. She's not used to feeling her own as well as other people's." He took her shoes off and tucked her into her bed. "She'll be fine."

"Can I stay with her for awhile?" Dulcea asked.

"Sure." He mentally moved an armchair next to the bed for his mother. "I'll ask some of the girls if they can find some appropriate clothing for you." He wouldn't pretend that he didn't notice the looks she received from some of the males in the room.

She gave her son a knowing smile. "As you wish."

"I'll be back to check on the two of you." He kissed his mother's forehead and decided to walk back to the rec area.

_**Armon and Tykwa**_

"Tykwa wait." Armon called to her. "Please."

Tykwa spun around and nailed him with a hard look. "Can you honestly tell me that when you look at me you don't see her?"

"You're identical twins Tykwa. I won't lie to you and tell you I don't see her when I look at you."

She made a pained noise and turned away again, but he grabbed her.

"But I know you, Ty." He took her hand in his. "I know your touch, your kiss." He proved it by kissing her now. "If the only reason I'd wanted you was because you look like Teryn, I wouldn't feel the way that I do. You and Teryn are completely different people, and it's _you_ that I want."

Tykwa pressed her head against Armon's shoulder. "I was scared. Part of me believed what she said. I don't want to fall in love with you only to have you fall in love with someone I can't be."

He put his hand under her chin and made her meet his gaze. "I'm falling in love with you."

Tykwa sighed and melted into his kiss. "I'm falling in love with you too."

He gently broke their kiss. "We have to go back you know?"

"Yeah. I want to talk to Ashley and you need to talk to Andros."

He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked. "And to give Kendra a piece of my mind."

Tykwa couldn't help but smile. She and Armon turned the corner and nearly bumped into someone.

"My god." The man gasped as he looked at Tykwa.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what are you doing here?" Tykwa asked with a smile.

Armon's hold on here increased. "Ty, this is Darian." He didn't take his eyes off the man before him. "He's Ashley's father."

"Oh." Tykwa understood. "You didn't know."

Darian shook his head. "Teryn has a twin." He stated staring at Tykwa. "I'm sorry, but this is a shock." He was seeing his wife's face again, the woman he loved and lost.

"It's alright." She wrapped her arm around Armon as much to calm him as to calm herself. This was a very awkward situation. "Where's Ashley?"

"In her room asleep. I think everything that's happened today finally got to her. She's worn out. My mother's with her."

"Dulcea." Tykwa nodded. "Armon and the others told us what happened."

"Good." He finally managed to pull his gaze from her. "I was just headed back to the rec area."

"So were we." Armon spoke. "Let's go."

_**Ashley**_

It wasn't the same. Before it was just flashes and feelings, now she felt cut off from everything she knew. She moved down the corridor of a ship she'd never seen before but somehow knew.

She tried to remain calm, but then a beam of golden light went right through her. Despite the sense of piece it brought, she still felt like there was danger up ahead.

Suddenly she was in the bridge of the ship, like she'd been flung from a slingshot. This place she remembered, just like she remembered what would happen.

Two figures stood at the controls. She still couldn't make them out, but she felt the heat as they approached the red light source from the viewing screen.

She could feel the heat rising. When the light became blinding, she threw herself in a corner, but it didn't stop the heat. She felt her skin tighten and burn. She screamed. And with the last once of her strength, sent everything she could to the one person that could save her.

_Andros!_

_**Rec Area**_

Andros fought the urge to turn away when he saw Tommy approaching.

"Hey," Tommy held out his hand. "I'm Tommy."

Andros completed the gesture. "Andros."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." The frown that appeared on Andros's face had nothing to do with Tommy and everything to do with the throbbing in his head. He rubbed his temples.

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." It felt like someone was trying to get through to him, but there was static.

"Hi, I'm Karone." She stepped beside Andros and held out her hand to Tommy. _How are you holding up?_ She telepathically asked her brother.

_I'll let you know when this is over._ He responded.

"Hello, Tommy right? I'm Kendra." She held out her hand. "Andros and Karone's mother."

"Hi." Tommy shook her hand.

"And I'm Brena." She snuggled up to Andros. "Andros's girlfriend."

"You guys don't hide your identities?" Tommy asked.

"Being a ranger is sort of our job." Zhane explained. "We were born into the roles and the rest is history."

Andros rubbed his temples again. "Mom," he said calmly. "Brena, could you guys please just go home. This is ranger business and you two don't need to be here."

"I think you're right Andros." Kin Won stepped forward. "You have done enough today."

"Why is everyone being so sensitive?" Kendra asked.

"Would you like me to make it an order Kendra?" Kin Won asked seriously. He may not have been a ranger anymore, but he was the head of KO-35.

"Fine." She turned to Andros. "I can't believe they finally managed to turn you against me."

"Oh get over yourself." Karone snapped. "Anything he feels towards you is your own doing."

"You speak for him now?" Brena asked grudgingly.

"No one was talking to you Brena." Cassie jumped in.

"Well, _I_ wasn't talking to you, Cassie." Brena countered.

"You know what Brena," Karone started.

"DECA!" Andros called; the throbbing in his head was getting worse. "Teleport them home."

"Affirmative." DECA announced, and teleported Brena and Kendra before they could say anything else.

"We should have done that earlier." Zhane stated thoughtfully.

"Sorry about that." TJ apologized.

"Things tend to get a little tense around here when Brena and Kendra are involved." Carlos explained.

"That's an understatement." Karone added.

"It's okay." Adam shrugged. "You should meet my family." They all managed to laugh. Everyone but Andros.

"So, you guys are the Earth rangers, right?" Carlos asked.

"We were." Tommy replied somberly. "The power was destroyed."

"The power can't be destroyed." Darian stated as he, Tykwa and Armon walked in. "Only the vessels."

"You mean we can still be rangers?" Kat asked.

"But our morphers were destroyed on Zordon's ship." Rocky added.

"Leda, my ship's computer system, she can replace your morphers. From there I can call the power to the new morphers."

"How?" Adam asked.

"I am Zordon's son." Darian said nonchalantly. "It's something he passed on to me."

"Thanks." Tommy nodded.

"I'll get started on it." Darian assured.

"I guess the lot of you scared Brena and Kendra away." Tykwa spoke.

"Actually," Karone smiled. "That was Andros's doing." She turned towards her brother and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Andros breathed heavily and leaned against a wall. "Is it hot in here?"

Tykwa put a hand to his forehead. "Andros you're burning up."

"I feel like someone's calling to me." He doubled over in pain, when he heard her voice resound in his head.

_Andros!_

Andros slowly stood and looked at Darian. "Where's Ashley?"

"She's in her room asleep. She's fine." He answered.

"No she's not." Andros tried to run from the room but Darian grabbed him. "Let me go."

"Leave her alone. I would know if something were wrong with my daughter."

Andros did the only thing he could think of. He punched Darian in the face and once he was free, teleported to Ashley's room.

"Who are you?" Dulcea yelled in surprise when Andros appeared.

Andros ignored her and moved to Ashley. Somehow, he anticipated the woman's move and used her own momentum to send her to the floor. "Ashley." He pulled the cover from her and cradled her in his arms. "Ashley, wake up." Her eyes came open, but they were clouded in iridescent gold and unresponsive. Andros heard the gasp behind him and knew the woman was there and saw Ashley's eyes as well.

The door slid open and the other dozen people rushed in. "Get away from my daughter." Darian demanded.

"Something's wrong with her Darian." Dulcea stated in fear. "What's happening?"

Darian rushed towards his mother and saw Ashley for himself. "I don't know."

Andros tuned everything else out, but Ashley. He closed his eyes and immediately saw what she did, but he didn't see her. It was the same vision she'd had twice already. The light was blinding, and he knew there was heat, but he didn't feel it. "Ashley!" He called.

"Andros."

Her voice was barely a croak, but he heard it. He rushed towards the sound and found her sprawled in a corner. "Ashley," He cradled her again. "We have to leave." She was soaked in her own sweat and could barely keep her eyes open.

His touch was somehow cooling and soothing to her burning flesh. "How can you stand it?"

"It's not real baby." He stroked her hair. "It's not happening. It's a vision, I'm not sure of what though. You have to see through it."

Ashley closed her eyes and tried to fight it, but the pain was too much. "I can't."

"Then focus on me." He brought her hand to his face. "I'm real. Hold on to me."

She looked into his hazel eyes and knew. She could feel herself cooling. "Okay."

"Good." He kissed her. "It's time to wake up now."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Andros opened his eyes and looked at Ashley. The gold slowly crept out of her eyes. She blinked and looked at Andros. The next thing he knew she was clinging to him, trembling in his arms. He caught sight of Tommy over Ashley's shoulder. If looks could kill, Andros would be a dead man.

_**Dark Fortress**_

Ecliptor grinned when his accomplice entered. "And what news have you brought me?"

The accomplice wore a scowl. "She has a weakness." The person began. "Two in fact. Which one means the most to her is yet to be determined."

"What about her father?"

"He managed to get to his mother before your forces could intervene, but rest assured, Dulcea is on KO-35 as well."

"Good. The father isn't the one I'm worried about. The girl could have power unlike anything we've ever seen." He looked at his accomplice. "Dark Specter will be pleased with her addition. She could rid us of Zordon and her father. They'd never attack her."

"So we'll be going after the yellow ranger instead of Darian?"

"Don't act so innocent." He snapped. "Neither one of us buys it. You don't want the yellow ranger in the picture any more than we do. If we can't turn her, we will find a way to kill her."

The accomplice grinned. "As long as she's away from what's mine." The person turned away. "I'll update you as soon as I know more."

"How much are you willing to sacrifice for your own revenge?"

The accomplice glanced back at the creature. "Whatever it takes."

_**(A/N 2: Well, there's something for you. How awkward was this chapter? Please tell me what you think about anything and everything that happened so far. Love to read it! By the way, I will be updating 'Not As It Seems' soon, hopefully by Saturday. Thanks for being patient!)**_


	16. Shaky Ground

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**AH/AY: **__So who do you think it is? Yeah they do have a really strong bond. So obviously fidelity means nothing to you when Ashley and Andros are involved? Should have figured, I did read 'Forbidden Love'. Lol!_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Hmmm, I wonder too. Lol! Andros is sweet like that sometimes. Here's more!_

_**sunflowerliliy: **__How could I forget about you? How's newborn I hope he's okay. And of course they're gonna fight, just not now._

_**ShadowGoddess1: **__ Okay, let me clear something up. He kisses her and calls her baby in the vision they shared, it didn't get mimicked where everyone could see them. That would be weird and stupid if he did that. Everything that happened was in the vision not in real life. Therefore it will be dragged out. Lol Here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 16: Shaky Ground

_You have to let go Ash._

Ashley heard Andros's voice in her head and forced herself let go of him. She looked at her father when Andros moved away. "Daddy."

"What happened baby?" Darian asked as he hugged his daughter and checked for himself that she was okay.

"I don't know. It was like I was trapped in the vision I'd been having today. It felt so real." She looked at Andros. "You brought me out. Thank you."

"Yeah." He responded softly.

"I think we should give them some space." Armon stated.

"I need to stay here." Tykwa said to Armon. "Ashley-"

"It's okay." Armon kissed her. "I understand."

Tykwa moved to Ashley, who quickly turned from her father and threw herself into her aunt's arms, where she cried.

"Aunt Tykwa." _I messed up so bad_. She said telepathically.

"It's okay honey." Tykwa stroked her back.

"Let's go." Kin Won told the others. He watched Armon put his arm around Andros's shoulder.

"I want to stay." Tommy said suddenly staring holes into Andros.

"Maybe," Armon started.

"It's fine Tommy." Darian called. "You can stay."

"Thank you Mr. Hammond." Tommy held eye contact with Andros until he walked passed him.

The others left the room; Armon basically led Andros out and closed the door behind them. "Let's go to your room, Andros." Andros nodded. "Excuse us." Kin Won and Armon led Andros to Andros's room.

"Would someone like to tell us what's going on here?" Adam asked.

"That's for them to share." Karone spoke softly and leaned against Zhane. "You guys have got to be starving. We'll take you to the cafeteria then we can get you guys settled in."

_**Ashley's Room**_

Ashley let Tommy hold her. She couldn't help but feel torn. Part of her wanted Tommy here, but another part of her yearned for another. "I promise you, I'm fine." She assured for the umpteenth time.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Her father asked.

"Not to this degree." Ashley shook her head. "Before I was always conscious, this time I couldn't make it stop. I couldn't wake up." She hadn't made it stop before either. Andros pulled her out the first time as well and she'd managed to teleport herself and Armon to the pool the second time.

"This maybe a vision of the future." Dulcea spoke.

"If this is the future, it's not a good one." Ashley responded.

"The future isn't always bright, darling." Dulcea explained. "I see things sometimes, but never that strongly."

"How do we stop it from happening?"

"You don't. There only meant to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what? What's the point of seeing the future if we can't stop it."

"I'm sorry Ashley."

"It'll be okay. We'll figure this out." Tommy assured her.

Ashley looked at her aunt. "Could you all just please go, I need to talk to Tykwa."

Darian sighed. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Ashley shifted away from Tommy. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Tommy nodded. "Okay."

When the others left the room, Tykwa sat beside Ashley. "What happened?"

Tears flooded Ashley's eyes. "I don't know where to start."

"Start with today."

She had to tell someone, and she trusted Tykwa not to judge her. "When Andros and I left he took me to his summer house, and we…" She trailed off. "I didn't mean for it to happen.

"I understand." Tykwa assured. "How do you feel about Andros?"

"I love Tommy, but Andros…" Ashley stood and began to slowly pace. "I don't know. When we first met the attraction was instant, but after we found out about our parents things changed."

"Did they really?" Tykwa questioned. "Or did the two of you try to act like your feelings had changed?"

"Andros is the most stubborn and frustrating person I've ever met." She shrugged. "But he's also the most loyal and compassionate." She looked at her aunt. "And I can't stop thinking about him."

"It's okay honey." Tykwa stood and embraced her niece. "It'll be okay."

_**Cafeteria**_

The five astro rangers and the three turbo rangers sat in silence while they ate.

"Okay this is ridiculous." Adam blurted out. "There is obviously something going on that you guys don't want us to know."

"Honestly," Karone started. "We're not sure what's going on."

"Somehow I really doubt that." Tommy said as he strolled over and sat at their table.

"Look man, we can only tell you what we've seen, and that isn't much." Carlos assured.

Tommy scoffed. "I saw them together once and I could see that there's something there."

"That doesn't mean anything Tommy and you know that." Kat intervened. "You know Ashley better than that and you know that she loves _you_."

"Yeah man." Rocky picked up. "You know Ashley would never hurt you like that."

Adam looked at the other astro rangers. He wasn't convinced, but he didn't want to voice anything else until he knew more. "You know Ashley better than anyone."

"You're right." Tommy nodded and looked at the astro rangers. "Ashley would never give up what we have for some fling."

Zhane grabbed Karone before she could say anything incriminating. "Let's just try to get along. We can all agree that we care about Ashley, so let's just settle on that for now."

"Fine." Tommy said quickly. "What do you guys have to eat here?"

"Astro rangers, you're needed in the conference room." DECA announced.

"On our way." Cassie replied and addressed the turbo rangers. "You guys know how to get more food if you want. We'll be back later."

"I think we should go with you guys." Tommy stood.

Karone turned to him at this. "You're going to have to talk to _our_ leader about that." With this said she turned and left the cafeteria followed by the other astro rangers.

_**Andros's Room**_

Andros walked into his room, Armon and his grandfather behind him. Andros sat on the bed while Armon closed the door.

"I think it's best if you handle this alone Armon." Kin Won stated. "There's more work I need to do at the office before I call it a day."

Armon gave his father a knowing look. "Alright dad. I'll see you later."

"Bye grandpa." Andros stated somberly.

"Bye Andros." Kin Won wanted to help his grandson, but he was sure that Armon was what the young man needed right now. "DECA, teleport me back to headquarters."

"Affirmative." DECA replied and teleported Kin Won.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Armon asked as he sat beside his son.

"History's repeating itself." Andros looked at his father. "But I don't think Ashley and I are as patient as you and Teryn were."

"What do you mean?" Armon asked, fearing that he already knew.

"Ashley and I didn't wait until we were both single." Andros stood and paced angrily across the floor. "Now her boyfriend is here. I'm highly annoyed by him as well as my own girlfriend. And to top it off I think I'm in love with Ashley." Andros suddenly stilled at the sound of his own words.

Armon sighed. "Andros."

"I'm in love with Ashley." He looked at his father. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Sometimes you can't help it."

Andros shook his head. "I can't love her."

"Why not?" Armon stood and walked to his son. "Who says you can't love her?"

"She's in love with her boyfriend. She didn't lie about that dad." He ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, we agreed. Nothing else is gonna happen between us."

"And miraculously, you can see the future."

Andros shot his father an annoyed look. "Why are you pushing this? Shouldn't you be telling me to be the good guy and leave Ashley alone?"

"I can't do that." Armon stated calmly. "I don't want to see you settle for anything less than what you want."

"Like you did with mom?"

"I've told you. I don't regret you or your sister, but a part of me does regret letting Teryn walk away. Tell Ashley how you feel."

"No, it doesn't matter anyway. It's not like we're a couple, so there isn't really anything to salvage. We can just go on with our lives."

"Is that what you really want? Or are you just afraid that she may not choose you?"

"Andros, you are needed in the conference room." DECA announced.

"I've got to go." Andros turned to leave his room.

"If you don't tell her how you feel, you're just making it easier for him."

Andros hesitated at his fathers words, but recovered and left the room without another word.

_**Conference Room**_

"What's going on?" Andros asked as he entered and saw that Ashley was already there.

"DECA says she senses Dark Specter's forces on KO-35." Zhane answered.

"Where?"

"The park." Karone answered.

Andros nodded and looked at Ashley. "You okay to go?"

"I'll be fine." She assured. "Let's go."

"Alright. DECA, teleport us to the park." Andros ordered.

The seven rangers disappeared in bright lights right before the turbo rangers along with Armon, Tykwa, Darian, and Dulcea entered the room.

"DECA," Darian ordered. "I want a visual of where the rangers are right now."

"Affirmative." DECA put the image of the rangers in the park on the viewing screen.

_**The Park**_

"There's nothing here." Cassie stated as she looked around. "You think DECA's misreading something?"

"I don't think so." Ashley's voice was steady and alert. "Something's here."

"Are you sensing something?" Andros asked her.

"I think so." Ashley looked at him and suddenly felt protective. "Stay close to me." She grabbed his hand. "No matter what happens, stay close to me."

"Ashley-" Andros started.

"Shhh." She cut him off. Something was coming. "Get down!" She pulled Andros to the ground with her and the others took cover as well.

The blast came out of nowhere causing the ground to tremble.

"What the hell was that?" Carlos yelled as he made his way to Cassie.

"I think it's Ecliptor." Ashley called.

"It can't be." Zhane objected helping Karone up. "He has to be close to us to attack like that."

"Apparently he is." Andros stood and noticed that Ashley was still standing protectively in front of him. "He is here, isn't he? That's what you're sensing."

She nodded. "I can't tell where he is, but he is here and he's after something."

"How can he cloak himself?" TJ asked. "He's never done that before."

"He's stronger now." Ashley responded as the seven of them stood grouped together. "I think he's taken some of Zordon's energy."

"Great." Cassie mumbled. "Now we're dealing with a super charged Ecliptor."

"Does anyone else think that we should morph during this cease fire?" Karone asked.

"No!" Ashley quickly objected. "That's what he's waiting for. No matter how vulnerable we are right now, we're even weaker in the transitional phase when we morph."

"She's right. It would cause more damage then." Andros absentmindedly grabbed Ashley's hand. "What is he up to?"

"He's looking for bait." She answered squeezing his hand in return. "Which means he could go for any one of you."

_But you think he's going for me._ Andros asked Ashley telepathically.

"Yeah." She whispered aloud.

"Maybe we should teleport back to the compound." Carlos suggested.

"We can't leave with Ecliptor still here." Andros stated right as the quantrons appeared. "And we definitely can't leave with them here."

The quantrons mercilessly attacked them, but the rangers held their own…until more quantrons showed up.

"They're trying to separate us." Ashley called as she dodged one quantron and kicked one coming up on her left.

"And they're doing a really good job of it." TJ responded as he fell backwards. He rolled out of the way before the quantron stomped on him.

Zhane fought to make his way to Karone while Cassie fought her way over to Carlos.

Ashley punched a quantron in the face then looked over at Andros. Two quantrons were about to ambush him from behind. "Andros, look out!"

Andros pushed away the couple of quantrons he'd been fighting and turned to block the others when he saw they were already being taken care of.

Tommy punched a quantron and sent him falling into the other one. He turned to Andros. "Watch your back next time."

Andros briefly glared at him before engaging the quantrons coming at him again.

TJ missed a block and braced himself for an impact that never came.

Kat blocked for him and kicked the quantron in the stomach. She turned to TJ and smiled. "Thought you could use a hand."

"You have no idea." TJ got back into his fighting stance and fought next to Kat.

Adam and Rocky appeared near Ashley, taking on any quantron that came their way. "You alright Ash?" Adam called.

"Yeah." She called and delivered a low spinning kick to a quantron. "Thanks for lightening the load."

"Any time." Rocky responded.

Ashley suddenly gasped and looked towards Andros and Tommy. Ecliptor had finally shown himself and was moving in on them. "No!"

Ecliptor pointed his sword at the two clad in red and both were hit by a green and black wave of energy. Tommy and Andros groaned in pain as they fell to the ground. "Take him." Two quantrons reached down and grabbed Andros.

Ashley lost her focus on the fight and was sent to the ground by a couple of quantrons. She closed her eyes to keep her head from spinning. Everything moved in slow motion from here.

Ashley stood from the ground, everything about her radiated power. When she opened her eyes, they were an iridescent gold. She extended her arm and a golden beam shot out of her hand.

The beam passed through the quantrons before her and the ones holding Andros, causing them to disintegrate. The beam hit Ecliptor sending him flying backwards. He hit the ground and growled. "This is far from over." He disappeared along with the remaining quantrons.

Andros felt the energy pass through him as the hold the quantrons had on him faded. He stood on his own and looked over to see Tommy pulling himself up. Andros looked over at Ashley. Even from where he was he could see that her eyes were that eerie, yet beautiful gold again.

The others stood warily behind Ashley, hesitant to go near her. Andros let Tommy move to Ashley first, even though it took everything in him to do so, but Tommy hesitated before he reached her, watching Ashley nervously.

Andros scowled at Tommy as he walked by and stood in front of Ashley. Her eyes tracked his every movement, then met his eyes. He winced, not from fear, but from the impact of the emotions in her gaze. "Ashley?"

"Are you alright?" She finally spoke.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He assured her.

Ashley closed her eyes and swayed, but Andros grabbed her before she fell over. They stared at each other for a moment before she collapsed against him.

_**Compound – Med Bay**_

"How many times am I going to have to say this today?" Ashley groaned as she sat up in the bed. "I'm fine."

"Ashley, you displayed a great deal of power today." Her father was beside her holding her hand.

"And it was draining." Ashley explained. "That's why I collapsed."

"We need to figure out what triggered it." Dulcea suggested at Ashley's other side.

Ashley looked past her father at Andros who sat on the edge of the other bed. His father was using a hand held scanner on him. As if Andros felt her eyes on him, he turned and they held each other's gazes before Ashley looked away. "I don't know." Ashley answered her grandmother. "I just reacted."

"Ashley, you are more powerful than I could have ever imagined." Darian spoke somewhat whimsically.

"Great." Ashley mumbled.

"Ashley," Tommy came over once Tykwa was done running the scanner over him. Dulcea shifted so that he could sit down. "Are you okay?" He grabbed her hand.

Ashley sighed. "I'm fine Tommy. How are you?"

"A little freaked out but ok. What happened back there?"

Ashley frowned at Tommy and pulled her hand away. "You're afraid of me." She shifted from him.

"No Ash it's just-"

"Yes you are I can feel it."

"I'm sorry," He pleaded. "You have to understand. I have never seen anything like that."

"Why don't we all give Ashley some space?" Tykwa came in before Ashley could respond. "I'm sure she's exhausted."

"Alright." Darian answered staring at Tykwa.

"Darian?" Dulcea addressed her son in confusion.

"It's fine mother." Darian kissed Ashley's forehead. "I'll be by to check on you later."

"You don't have to I'll be fine. DECA's monitoring me."

Darian took the hint. "Alright. I'll see you when you wake up."

"Sleep well." Dulcea added.

"Ashley I'm-"

"I'll see you later Tommy." Ashley cut him off and lay back, pulling the covers over her.

Darian, Dulcea, and Tommy left the Med Bay.

"Thanks aunt Tykwa." Ashley sighed and looked over at Andros and his father as they walked to the door. "Andros."

"I should go." He responded surprisingly kindly. "Karone and the others are probably worried. I'll let them know you're alright." He walked out of the room.

"I'm glad you're okay Ashley." Armon looked at Tykwa. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." She smiled as Armon left. "Well there is one positive." She looked at her niece. "You were pretty upset, and nothing flew across the room this time."

Ashley managed to smile. "I guess that is an improvement."

"I'll let you rest." Tykwa kissed Ashley's forehead and left the Med Bay turning out the lights.

Ashley tried to sleep, but all she could think about was Andros.

_**Andros**_

Andros was walking down the hall towards the Rec Area, when he was cut off by Tommy. "What do you want?"

"You can't have her." Tommy stated fiercely.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Tommy snapped. "I see the way you look at her. The way you touch her." He stepped closer. "Nothing that's happened in the last few weeks can change the two years Ashley and I have had together. Remember that." Tommy turned and started to walk away.

"You know what you're real problem is?" Andros called. Tommy stopped but he didn't turn around. Andros didn't expect him to. "You're problem is that you see the way she looks at me. And that after two years, you don't know where you stand with her anymore."

"When this is over," Tommy started. "Ashley's coming home with me."

Andros moved next to Tommy and waited until Tommy looked at him. "We'll see about that."

_**(A/N: Tension's building… Lol! What do you guys think? Ashley has some power doesn't she? And what about that interaction with Tommy and Andros. Who do you guys think is the better man?)**_


	17. Caught

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**AH/AY: **__Sorry for taking so long __ don't hate me please. I promise I won't take that long to update again. Besides, I think you'll like this chapter._

_**Mz-Power-Romance-xx-xx**__**: **__WOW! Thanks for the compliment! I hope I live up to your expectations!_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Thank you! Here's the next chapter._

_**sunflowerlily:**__ I think this chapter will satisfy you. I'm glad to hear your little one is doing well. How old is he or she now?_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__Of course Andros isn't afraid of Ashley, he loves her. They are very conflicted and complicated people. Hopefully they figure out their feelings soon and let go of the excess baggage._

_**Taeniaea**__**: **__Thank you! Here's more!_

Chapter 17: Caught

_**Brena and Kendra**_

"Where were you?" Kendra asked when Brena walked into her house.

"I stopped by my place. Where were you? I called you and you didn't answer." Brena shot back.

"I was trying to figure out how we're going to get rid of that girl."

"She wouldn't do anything while her boyfriend's here."

Kendra scoffed. "She's a tramp just like her mother. I wouldn't put anything past her. She'll probably try to juggle them both."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"And what do you plan on doing? Do you really think Andros is going to choose you over Ashley?"

"Andros loves me." She shrugged. "I'm simply going to remind him of that."

"And how do you feel about Andros?"

"Playing the role of the loving mother?"

"You didn't answer my question." Kendra snapped.

Brena grinned. "The same way you felt about Armon."

Kendra grabbed Brena's arm. "If you hurt my son, I will ruin you."

Brena snatched away. "And if I go down I'll be dragging you right along with me."

"You think you can bring me down?" Kendra sneered. "I made you; I taught you everything that you know."

"And I'm a good learner. So let's face it. It's in both of our interest to remain partners. Now, I'm going to see Andros. I'll update you later."

Kendra stared out the door at her son's girlfriend. She had a sinking feeling that this girl was going to be more trouble than she was worth.

_**Ranger Compound **_

_**Andros's Room**_

Andros collapsed on his bed. He'd let everyone know that Ashley was okay. Then the back and forth happened. The turbo rangers wanted to know what their roles would be in this fight and Andros didn't know what to tell them. They ended up deciding to wait until the turbo morphers were ready the next day.

The knocking on his door annoyed him. He was even more annoyed when the person decided to walk in without permission. "I said I didn't want to be bothered."

"Does that include me?"

"Brena." He sat up and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to welcome your girlfriend?" She sat down next to him.

Andros sighed. "What is it Brena?"

"I just wanted to check on you." She gently touched his face.

"I'm fine." He stood and looked at her. "Actually I'm kind of tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're kicking me out?" She stood and made him face her. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Not now, Brena."

"Then when? What do I have to do to make you understand that I love you and that I'm sorry for whatever I did to you?"

Andros scoffed. "Really, Brena? Whatever you did? Fine, here's what you can do for me." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me what you said to Ashley."

Brena pulled away from him. "So this is about Ashley? You just can't leave that bitch out of this."

"Don't talk about her like that." Andros snapped.

"And now you're defending her."

"I have been defending _you_ for years!" He yelled. "To my sister, to my friends, to everyone who doubted you! And I never once asked myself why, why didn't I see what they did?" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and calmed himself down. He slowly moved to her and grabbed her hands. "Please prove to me that it wasn't in vain. Tell me the truth. What did you say?"

Brena brought tears to her eyes. "It doesn't matter, baby."

Andros sighed and released her hands. "I gave you a chance to come clean. DECA, play it back." He'd had DECA store the conversation that had taken place in the conference room. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear it, but he knew that he needed to now.

"What are you-" She froze when she heard her voice coming through the speakers in Andros's room.

"**He told me how you kissed him."**

"**Is that what he told you?" **

"**Yeah. It may have meant something to you, but it didn't mean anything to him. You don't mean anything to him. What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?"**

Brena was surprised that DECA managed to pick up the part she whispered. "Andros, I can-"

"Oh my god. You baited her." His eyes widened in shock as the realization hit him. "You baited her like a fish."

Brena opened her mouth to speak but Andros cut her off.

"You lied to me. What Ashley was hearing outside of the restaurant; it was you and my mother talking about Ashley."

"Why would we be talking about Ashley?" Her voice trembled.

"Don't play dumb. My mother brought it up. What Ashley did was grounds for dismissal, except for the fact that Ashley couldn't control her powers, but you knew that."

"She could have killed me, if you hadn't walked in-"

"You weren't prepared for her to be that strong. All you cared about was being the yellow ranger. You were playing me the whole damn time!"

Brena jumped when a dresser flew across the room. "Andros please..."

He closed in on her. "You used me."

"Andros." Ashley waited until he stopped and looked where she stood. "Stop."

"You know what she did, Ashley."

Ashley glanced at Brena. "Yeah I do. DECA," She addressed the AI. "Please remove Brena from the premises."

"Wait." Brena was cut off when DECA teleported her elsewhere.

Ashley moved to him and cupped his face in her hand. He put his hand to hers and let it rest there for a minute before he stepped back and teleported. Ashley sighed and slumped down on his bed. He'd be back when he was ready, he needed to come to terms with a few things first.

She mentally fixed the things he'd wrecked in his room, the sat on his bed and grabbed one of his pillows….and she waited.

_**Later that night – Tommy's Room**_

The former turbo rangers sat in Tommy's room. It had been a long day and everyone was exhausted, but there was something they needed to talk about.

"Do you guys really think that Ashley would choose to stay here over coming home with us?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know." Adam started. "All I can think about is that battle today. I've never seen that much power in one person. I can't lie. It was scary."

Tommy sighed. "I know what you mean." He couldn't help being a little scared. Ashley had changed so much in such a short period of time, he wasn't really sure what to think, but his thoughts went to Andros and he knew he had to get Ashley to come back home with him. "We're not leaving here without Ashley."

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Kat asked. "What if this is what she wants now?"

"No." Tommy stated finitely. "Ashley's home is with us. And when we get Zordon back, we are all going back home."

Rocky stared at Tommy for a minute before nodding. "Yeah." He looked over at Kat. "It's late. We should probably get some sleep."

"I agree." Kat stood. "Goodnight guys."

"Night." Rocky and Kat walked out of the room.

Adam stared at his best friend. "Tommy, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw the way you kept glaring at the astro rangers, mainly Andros. Do you know something?"

Tommy sighed. There was no point in trying to hide it. "Something happened between Ashley and Andros."

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'll be damned if I lose her to that bastard."

_**Karone's Room**_

"They hate us." Cassie stated as she slumped on the bed beside Carlos.

"_They_ don't hate us." Karone corrected. "Tommy does." She sat in Zhane's lap on the opposite side of the bed.

"Can you blame him?" TJ asked from the chair he sat in. "We all know that something's going on between Ashley and Andros."

"We've never seen anything and there is no real proof." Zhane added.

"We don't have to have proof to know that something's happening between them." Carlos countered. "And whether we like it or not, Ashley is Tommy's girlfriend."

"I think she looks better with Andros." Karone put in.

"That's because you'd rather see Andros with anyone but Brena." Cassie teased.

"And because she doesn't like Tommy." Zhane added.

"What have you got against Tommy?" Carlos asked.

"He wants to be the leader here since he was the leader on Earth." Karone scoffed. "And that is definitely not happening."

"Ever the protective little sister." Zhane kissed her forehead.

"Speaking of protective siblings," TJ started with a grin. "Does Andros know about the two of you?"

"Define know." Zhane stated.

Karone laughed and rolled her eyes. "We've only really gotten together today and with everything that's gone on today; I figured it would be better to tell him later."

"It's better that he hear it from you guys and not some other way." Carlos added. "You know he doesn't like being kept in the dark about things."

"You don't have to remind me." Karone laughed. "Andros freaked about the surprise birthday party we threw for him. So I'll probably find time to tell him tomorrow."

"Good." TJ smiled then frowned when his phone buzzed. He looked at the message and grinned. "I gotta go." He stood and walked to the door.

"What are you up to TJ?" Cassie asked teasingly.

"Nothing…yet." He opened the door before they could respond. "See ya." He said quickly and ducked out of the room.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Karone asked in dismay. "Is he seeing someone we don't know about?"

"I have no idea." Carlos stared at the door. "But I am going to find out."

"Not tonight you aren't." Cassie countered. "I'm tired and we're going to bed."

Carlos laughed. "Who am I to argue with that?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Goodnight guys." She grabbed Carlos's hand and they left the room.

"So you really want to tell Andros about us tomorrow?" Zhane asked as he and Karone lay down on the bed.

"Yeah. It's better to tell him now, if we wait it'll just be harder."

"True, but you do know he's gonna try to kill me either way right?"

Karone smiled. "Yeah, but I'll protect you." She kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_**Brena**_

Brena paced through her room. She couldn't believe this. Everything she had worked for was falling apart. She couldn't reach Andros and when she had tried to go back to the compound her access had been denied.

When Kendra found out it would be even worse. She had to think of a way to get Ashley out of the picture and get Andros to trust her again.

The answer was so obvious that she nearly hit herself. She finally took a relaxing breath and sat on her bed. She knew what she needed to do…and who she needed to get on her side to get it.

_**Andros**_

He'd needed to be away for a while, but now that he was back, all he could think about was running away. That thought just frustrated him. He wasn't the type to run away from what was bothering him, and he didn't want to become that type.

What he wanted right now more than anything was Ashley, just to be with her. And that was another bad idea. Despite that, he found himself standing in front of her door. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated. "DECA," He called softly. "Is Ashley asleep?"

"She is, but she is not in her room." The AI responded.

Andros's heart sank. Of course she wouldn't be in her room alone when her boyfriend was on the other end of the compound. He tried to convince himself that he had no real claim to Ashley. She was someone else's girlfriend. But if there was a chance that she wanted to be with him, shouldn't he go after her?

He opened the door to his room, turned on the light, and got his answer.

Ashley stretched and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She looked at Andros and smiled. "You're back." She said sleepily.

"Yeah." Moved to the bed and sat beside her. "You stayed."

She nodded. "I was worried about you." She reached over and grabbed his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He gently squeezed her hand in return. "I needed to clear my head." He looked at their joined hands.

"I know." She wanted to kiss him and when he looked at her again, she did.

He was surprised, but he fell into step quickly. The kiss was soft and not the least bit demanding. He didn't want it to end.

Ashley pulled back a little and pressed her forehead against his. "I should go." She whispered not making a move to leave.

"Is that what you want?" He whispered back.

"It's not that simple."

He saw the tears trail down her face. "Stay with me."

Could she really keep telling herself that what she was feeling for Andros wasn't the same thing she felt for Tommy? Because it wasn't; it was stronger. Somehow in a matter of weeks, even while they were fighting with each other, Andros had managed to steal her heart. She squeezed his hand again. "Okay."

_**The next day…**_

Karone went over what she wanted to say to Andros in her head as she walked down the corridor to his room. He wouldn't make too big a deal about her and Zhane. Andros and Zhane had been friends forever.

But then again, she laughed to herself; it was Andros she was talking about. And her brother did not like the thought of her dating, no matter who it was.

She went to his door and pressed the panel, she expected it to be locked, but to her surprise the door slid open.

For a moment she thought she was seeing things, but that wasn't the case. Ashley and Andros were in bed together under the covers and Karone was pretty sure they weren't wearing clothes, mainly because said clothing was on the floor.

Ashley stirred and opened her eyes. "Oh my god." She grabbed the arm that Andros had wrapped around her waist. "Andros, wake up." She said calmly.

Andros groaned. "What is it?"

"You're sister's here."

"What?" Andros opened his eyes and propped himself up so he could see over Ashley's shoulder and caught sight of Karone. "Oh crap."

Once Karone got her voice back, only one thing came to mind. "What the hell!"

Andros winced. "Keep your voice down."

"How long has this been going on?" She asked in a panicked whisper.

"Karone," Ashley started. "Could you please step outside and close the door so your brother and I can get dressed?"

Karone looked at them for a moment. "Ew." But she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. She couldn't believe it. She knew something had changed between Andros and Ashley, but this? She was not prepared.

"Was it that bad?" Zhane asked as he walked up to Karone.

"I didn't get a chance to tell him. He surprised me instead."

Zhane frowned at her. She was obviously on edge about something. "Oh god, is Brena here? He let her come back?"

"No, he's not in there with Brena."

"Someone else?" Zhane looked confused. "But who else would he…"

Karone gave him a knowing look as she saw the realization hit him. "Our favorite yellow ranger."

"Are you telling me that Ashley and Andros had sex?"

"What did you just say?"

Zhane and Karone turned towards the voice in the hall. "Kat." Karone spoke. "We didn't see you there."

"Obviously." She looked at the door with the red stripe going across it. "Is Ashley in there with him?"

"Kat, listen…" Karone started, but Kat pushed passed her and pressed the panel by the door.

Andros was pulling on his shirt while Ashley was fastening her jeans. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see what was going on.

Kat stared at Ashley in disbelief. "Ashley, how could you?"

"Kat wait…" Ashley started, but Kat turned and walked away.

_**(A/N: Uh oh! So what do you think is gonna happen? What is Brena planning, and will Kat tell Tommy about Ashley and Andros? You'll have to come back and see. And I promise it won't take nearly as long as it did last time. Please comment *begs* and please don't be mad at me.)**_


	18. Deal or No Deal

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**Shadow41: **__Thank you! I'm glad that you like it!_

_**Sunflowerlily: **__Here's the next chapter!_

_**jetmechgirl: "**_OMG _Naughty red ranger making orange with Tommy's girl." I have to say that is one of the most awesome comments I have received. Yeah Zhane and Karone really shouldn't have been talking about that in a hallway. You'll find out who's aligned with the forces of evil as the story plays out._

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Well, lots of things happen in this chapter. This is a turning point. And everyone is in for a bumpy ride._

_**Ice88: **__Here you go!_

_**Mz-Power-Romance-xx-xx**__**: **__Thank you!_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__They are really cute together, but their drama has just started._

_**ShadowGoddess1: **__She doesn't want him to herself. Tommy's her friend and she's just mad that Ashley is cheating on him. Forbidden is fun!_

Chapter 18: Deal or No Deal

Ashley took off after Kat and caught her before she got too far away. "Kat, please. Just give me a chance." She didn't need to explain further.

Kat groaned in frustration and turned and walked away.

"Should we go after her?" Karone asked.

"No." Ashley sighed. "She won't say anything."

"Are you sure?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm gonna go shower and change. You guys go ahead." She moved to Andros and slid her hand into his. _We'll talk later okay?_

He nodded and tried to walk back to his room, but Ashley's hold on his hand tightened.

"Hey." She waited until he turned back to her. She moved to him and kissed him. "Later okay?"

"Yeah." He walked back to his room.

Ashley turned and walked down the hall to hers.

"Should we tell Cassie, Carlos, and TJ?" Zhane asked.

"No, I don't want to risk too many people knowing. Something could slip"

"What do you think they're gonna do?"

"I don't know, but Ashley and I are going to have a little heart to heart." With that, Karone went off in the same direction Ashley did.

"Guess that means I've got to talk to Andros." Zhane sighed and headed to Andros's room.

_**TJ **_

He sighed contently as he walked through the corridor towards her room. Last night had been great. He didn't know how, but they just clicked. He was about to turn a corner when she nearly plowed right through him. "Kat, what's wrong?"

She scowled at him. "I can't believe I nearly fell for a liar like you." She turned away but he grabbed her. "Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what the hell you're talking about."

"Ashley and Andros."

"What about them?"

"Like you don't know."

"I don't!"

"So you don't know that they've been sleeping together? That Ashley's been cheating on Tommy?" The look on his face told her everything. "You really didn't know."

"No, I didn't."

Kat practically threw herself into his arms. "For a second I thought everything last night had been a lie."

TJ shook his head. "I like you Kat. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"That's good to know." Kat sighed. "I can't believe she would do this to Tommy. They've been together for nearly two years."

"I wonder what Ashley's gonna do."

She pulled away from TJ. "Ashley wouldn't just leave Tommy like that. She made a mistake, but they love each other."

"What makes you think Ashley and Andros don't love each other?"

"They barely know each other."

"You haven't really seen them together."

"Thank god." She muttered.

TJ rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, there's something tangible between them."

"That's nothing compared to what Tommy and Ashley have."

"Can't be too strong given that Ashley is sleeping with Andros." TJ shot back.

"You know what? None of that matters. When this is all over, Ashley is coming home with us where she belongs."

"Ashley left Earth to find where she belongs. And she found us."

"Earth is her home." Kat folded her arms across her chest.

"Ashley may have been born on Earth, but she is not an Earthling. There's Karovan blood in her and that's what brought her here."

"And we, her real friends, will bring her back."

"Is everything okay over here?" Adam asked cautiously as he walked towards them.

"Peachy." TJ answered dryly.

"Well that's a lie."

"What is it Adam?" Kat asked.

"Uh, Mr. Hammond and the others want us to meet in the Conference room. Carlos and Cassie are already there. I volunteered to gather everyone else. You guys seen Tommy and Ashley?"

"Oh I've seen Ashley." Kat commented.

"What does that mean?" Adam asked.

"Nothing." TJ stated. "You guys find Tommy, I'll get the other Astro rangers." With that TJ walked away.

"Did I miss something?" Adam asked in confusion.

"I think we all did."

_**Andros and Zhane**_

Andros showered and changed in his bathroom. He knew Zhane was waiting in his bedroom. He didn't know what to say to Zhane, and part of him didn't want to say anything at all. So when he walked back into his bedroom he remained silent.

Zhane watched his best friend as he moved to the bed and sat down next to him. Zhane was at a loss for words. "I know I'm supposed to say something to make you feel better, but I don't think that's possible, especially not coming from me."

Andros smiled a little.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Ashley holds all the cards and I don't know what hand she's gonna play. She could want to talk to me later in order to let me down easily, or to tell me that she wants to be with me."

"That really sucks." Zhane commented not knowing what else to say. He'd never seen Andros like this and it freaked him out a little.

"I just wish I knew for sure what she wanted. Even if it's him. That would be better than the wondering."

"You know she has feelings for you Andros. Ashley doesn't seem like the type to just have sex with whatever guy comes along."

Andros couldn't help but laugh as he looked at his best friend. "Thanks a lot Zhane."

"Sorry, I'm not good at this." He had a thought. "But I do know something that'll take your mind off things."

"I doubt it."

"What if I told you I was dating Karone?"

Andros shook his head and rubbed his ear. "I'm sorry; I thought you said you were dating my little sister."

"Because I did." Zhane forced a smile.

Andros took a deep breath. "Ok, you have 5 seconds to get as far away as possible before I kick your ass. 1…"

"Andros, come on." Zhane slowly stood.

"2…"

"Karone's a big girl."

"5."

Zhane dashed for the door.

_**Tommy**_

Tommy had decided to go for a run that morning. He wanted to try the simulator, but it told him that he needed authorization from an Astro ranger and he wasn't going there.

He'd thought about waking Ashley, but he wasn't sure if she was still mad at him for the way he reacted to her powers. She couldn't blame him. He'd never seen power like that in any human being.

Thoughts ran through his mind as his feet pounded the pavement. And then there was Andros: the self-righteous alien bastard who wanted to take Ashley from him. Tommy sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen.

Ashley was his girlfriend. And when he and the other Turbo rangers got their powers back, Ashley would leave with them and they would find Zordon together. To hell with the Astro rangers.

And probably the most important thing in his favor, Ashley's father hated Andros.

Tommy grinned to himself as he continued to run.

"Hey there."

Tommy stopped and turned at the semi familiar voice. "Hi, um…"

"It's okay. We only met briefly." She extended her hand in the Earth gesture. "I'm Brena."

He shook her hand. "Tommy."

"I know who you are. You're Ashley's boyfriend…for now anyway."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean." She smirked. "Ashley and Andros."

"There's nothing between them."

"Yeah that's what I told myself, and now Andros can't leave Ashley alone."

"That sounds like a personal problem."

"Oh trust me sweetheart, it's a problem for both of us."

"Ashley loves me."

"Yeah that's what Andros used to tell me." Brena grabbed Tommy's arm before he could turn away. "Look unless you and I work together, I'm going to lose everything I've worked for, and you're going to lose Ashley."

"I will not lose Ashley to him. She belongs with me." He nearly shouted and pulled away from her.

Brena took out a card and put it in the pocket of Tommy's hoodie. "That's my number; you'll be calling me later." With that, she turned and walked away.

Tommy ran back to the compound, Brena's number burning in his pocket.

_**Ashley and Karone**_

Ashley showered and changed, she was so caught up with her inner turmoil that she didn't realize that Karone was in her room until Karone spoke.

"You can't do this to Andros."

Ashley turned to Karone. "I didn't see you there."

"Did you hear me?" Karone demanded. "You play with my brother like that!"

"I'm not playing with anyone Karone."

"You are playing with Andros. Do you have any idea what you're putting him through?"

"You only care about Andros."

"And you only care about yourself!" Karone shot back.

"That's not true and you know it." Ashley glared at Karone.

"What I know is that you're stringing two guys along. One's your boyfriend and the other is the piece on the side." Karone stood and returned Ashley's glare. "Is that all my brother is to you; something to fool around with?"

"Of course not!" Ashley countered surprised by Karone's accusations. "I love-"

"Don't you dare say that you love him!" Karone shouted, effectively silencing Ashley. "If you loved him, you wouldn't be putting him through this."

"You don't get it. I love two great guys, Karone, but I'm only in love with one. And it hurts." Tears began to fall from Ashley's eyes. "It hurts that I have to hurt someone I love. And it's my own fault for getting myself into this situation." Ashley stared at Karone, silently pleading for understanding. "But I can't change how I feel about Tommy, any more than I can change how I feel about Andros."

Karone couldn't help but go to Ashley and embrace her. "I'm sorry Ashley, but you have to understand. He's my brother and I love him."

"I know." Ashley whispered. "I love him too."

_**TJ**_

TJ could believe how fast things went from good to bad then to awful. How could Kat completely write off Ashley and Andros's feelings for each other? He knew the relationship between Ashley and Andros was wrong, but Ashley had a right to be with who she really wanted; even if that wasn't the person she started out with.

TJ turned a corner and ran right into Zhane.

"TJ, help me!" Zhane ducked behind TJ as Andros turned the corner.

"Just step aside, TJ," Andros started. "And no one gets hurt." He scowled at Zhane. "Except for him."

TJ rolled his eyes. "So you finally know about Karone and Zhane?"

"Wait _you_ know about Karone and Zhane?"

"Andros, everyone knows about Karone and Zhane. But I guess you were too busy with Ashley to realize that."

Andros sighed, his thoughts turning from Zhane. "How do you know about me and Ashley?"

"Kat."

Zhane frowned. "Why was Kat talking to you about that?"

"Long story. Any way, Armon, Ashley's dad, and Tykwa are waiting for us in the Conference room. Adam's getting the other Turbo rangers. Cassie and Carlos are already there. Where are Ashley and Karone?"

"Right here." Karone called as she and Ashley walked up.

The tension was instant.

"We should go to the Conference now." TJ spoke, breaking the silence.

Andros looked at Ashley and couldn't feel anything from her. It also didn't help that she wouldn't look at him. At the light touch on his arm, he looked at Karone. Her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow and he knew she felt those things for him.

As they walked to the Conference room, Andros felt his heart breaking with each step.

_**Conference Room**_

Tommy was the last to walk in, his hair still damp from the shower he took.

"Now that we're all here." Armon started, glancing at Tommy. "Let's get started. Darian, the floor is yours."

Ashley shifted in her chair as her father stepped forward. Tommy sat to her right along with the Turbo rangers, and Andros and the Astro rangers to her left. Karone sat near her brother and Ashley knew that Karone was the only thing keeping Andros together right now.

"The Turbo morphers are ready." Darian stated and smiled at the Turbo rangers. "I'm sure you're all ready to get back into action."

"Hell yeah." Rocky stated then caught himself. "Sorry."

Dulcea laughed and stood next to her son. "It's quite all right Rocky." Even though she was wearing the jeans and t-shirt that Tykwa brought her, Dulcea's elegance still managed to come through.

"Just watch it." Darian put in.

"Yes sir." Rocky quickly answered causing the others to laugh.

Darian moved his hand over the area where the ranger sat and there morphers appeared before them.

Tommy and the other rangers quickly put their morphers back on.

Ashley stared and the morpher before her then looked at her father. "Dad, what is this?"

"Your morpher." He answered simply.

"You weren't even going to talk to me about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. We're going back to Earth and looking for my father."

"Daddy, I'm the yellow Astro ranger. I can't be both."

"And you won't be." Darian waved his hand in front of Ashley.

Ashley felt the shift immediately. It was now the Yellow Turbo morpher on her wrist. "Daddy, you can't do this. It's my decision."

"And I'm helping you make the right one. This is not your home."

Armon stepped up. "I think Ashley should decide for herself."

"I'm her father it doesn't matter what you think!" Darian snapped.

"But it matters what Ashley thinks." Dulcea spoke.

"I know what I'm doing mother."

"No Darian, I don't think you do."

Darian turned away from his mother and stared at his daughter. "You will be the Yellow Turbo Ranger, and you will return to Earth with us. It's for the best."

Ashley stood and braced her hands on the table. "The best for who exactly?"

"Don't take that tone with me." Darian ordered, his eye glowing gold.

"Or what?" Ashley snapped.

"Ashley." Tommy stood beside her and jumped when she turned her golden stare to him, but he quickly composed himself. "It's best for everyone. You belong with us. We're a team. Your home is on Earth with me. I love you Ashley." Tommy leaned in and kissed her.

Andros cringed and looked away. It took everything in him to keep himself together. And he was hanging on by a thread.

Ashley turned to Andros who slowly met her gaze. "Well everyone else seems to know what's best for me. What do you think?" She pointedly addressed him.

Karone nearly leaped out of her seat at Ashley but Andros's grip on her tightened. "I know what I want you to do, but you're the only person that can decide what's best for you." He took a deep breath. "If it's what you want and it makes you happy, then it's the right decision for you. No one else matters."

She was breathless for a moment as she looked at him. He was ready to let her go if she didn't choose him, but somehow she knew he would still be there for if she ever needed him or wanted him. "When I walked in here, I was going to make a huge mistake." She turned her attention to her father. "And you're right; you did help me make the right decision." She glanced at Tommy. "You both did."

"Good now that that's settled-" Darian started.

"I'm not finished." Ashley snapped. "You keep trying to dictate my life and it needs to stop."

"What are you saying Ashley?" Tommy asked concerned.

"That I'm sorry." She took the turbo morpher off her wrist and placed it on the table. "I can't be the yellow turbo ranger and I can't go back to Earth with you."

"You've only known them for a couple of weeks, how can you be sure?" Rocky asked.

"Every instinct in me is telling me that I need to be here." Ashley answered and looked at Andros. "And this is where I want to be."

"We all know what this is really about Ashley." Tommy started pulling everyone's attention to him. "What I don't understand is how you could do this to me."

"Tommy, I never meant-"

"Save it." He snapped. "You are not the person I thought you were." With that, Tommy left the room.

"Go after him!" Kat ordered Ashley.

"He wants to be left alone." Ashley responded.

"Oh so now you care how he feels."

"I have always cared about how he feels."

"Really?" Kat looked past Ashley to the person behind her. "Then why are you sleeping with him?"

And that's when the real drama started.

_**Tommy**_

He went outside to the first public phone he saw and dialed.

"Who is this?" The person on the other end responded.

"Whatever you want to do however you want to do it, I'm in." He said quickly.

He could hear the grin in her voice. "I knew you'd come around."

_**(A/N: I know it took me forever, but with work and grad school and you cut me a little break? Please. If you're still following this story and my other story "Not as it Seems," I will finish these stories and upload them as soon as I get a chance. In the mean time tell me what you think.)**_


	19. Control

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **__Sorry I didn't update soon.:( _

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **__Ashley's dad is very overbearing. And I can't do the pregnant thing here because of something else I'm writing. You'll see._

_**ShadowGoddess1: **__You're right everyone should really stay out of their business! They're grown._

_**Thank you so much to everyone else who read and commented on my story!**_

Chapter 19: Control

"What?" Rage radiated from Darian and everyone there felt it.

Andros gasped, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. His hands went to his throat as he fought for air.

"Andros." Ashley grabbed him before he fell from his chair.

"What's happening to him?" Karone helplessly cried over her brother.

Armon and the others huddled around Andros. "Give him some room!" Armon ordered. "Come on Andros breathe." He pleaded with his son.

"Darian, stop this." They all turned at Dulcea's voice. "Darian-" She tried to touch him but was pushed away by an unseen force. She stared at her son in shock and fear.

Andros was struggling less and less and Ashley could feel his heart beat slowing. She stood and turned to her father. "Stop it." She demanded

"Ashley!" Karone cried. Tears flowed down her face as she silently pleaded.

Ashley glanced at Karone and down at the conference table. The table flew at her father.

Darian raised his hand and the table split in two; its pieces landed loudly behind him. He looked at his daughter. "You are not stronger than me."

He was being fueled by anger. She could feel it. "Daddy please…" She begged him. "I don't wanna hurt you."

Darian closed his fist and Andros's body began convulsing.

"Fine." She pushed all compassion away. "Have it your way." She watched her father fly back, crashing into a wall. She heard Andros take a deep breathe behind her as she walked to her father.

It took Darian a second to figure out what had happened, but his thoughts were soon cut off by the searing pain in his head. He dug is fingers into his hair and screamed in pain.

Andros coughed with the sudden intake of air. It had felt like something was literally squeezing the life out of him, like there was something around his lungs that kept him from breathing.

The first thing Andros became aware of was the woman he loved. "Ashley." His voice was weak; his body was weaker as he tried to stand.

"Oh god Andros." Armon hugged his son. "Are you okay?"

They all turned at the sound of Darian's scream.

"Dad." Andros croaked. "Take me to her."

"Andros-" Armon started.

"She's gonna kill him." His voice was stronger now.

Armon nodded and helped his son to his feet and over to Ashley.

"Ashley." Andros called. When she looked at him there was no anger on her face, just calm resolve, which was worse. He moved from his father and grabbed her. "Stop." He took her face in his hands. "You have to stop. It's okay now."

Ashley closed her eyes and began to shake as she fought for control.

"You can do this Ashley." He whispered. He could feel the struggle going on in her mind as easily as he felt her tremble before him. "Focus on me."

Her hands grasped his wrist as she anchored herself to him. She began to breathe easier and when she opened her eyes again they were back to normal. Silent angry tears rolled down her face as she looked at Andros. "Get me out of here."

Andros nodded and began to lead Ashley away when Rocky called out. "You two can't just leave." He gestured to Ashley's father. "What about Mr. Hammond?

"I don't think her father is an issue at the moment." Andros stated.

"He's unconscious but alive." Adam called. "We should get him to the med bay." He looked warily at Ashley.

"What did you do to him?" Kat asked, keeping an eye on Ashley.

Karone stepped forward. "She kept him from killing my brother!"

Ashley tensed at Karone's words. She needed air. The room was suffocating. She just wanted out of this room, out of this place. NOW.

Andros frowned at the sudden loss of his connection with Ashley. When he turned she was gone.

"Where in the hell did she go?" TJ asked surprised at Ashley's disappearing act.

Tykwa moved to Andros. "Where is she?"

He shrugged. "I don't-"

_Summer house._

The words echoed in Andros's mind. He looked at Tykwa. "She's okay, but I have to go."

"Andros." Armon stared intently at his son. "Be careful son, for your sake and hers."

Andros nodded and left the room.

It took everything in Karone not to go after him. She thought she would watch her brother die before her eyes. Her fear became anger as she looked at Kat. "This is your fault."

"How can you blame me? I didn't do anything." Kat protested.

"If you hadn't opened your mouth-"

"If your brother had kept his hands off of Ashley this wouldn't have happened!" Rocky interrupted.

"Oh I'm pretty sure it was mutual." Cassie snapped.

"Ashley should have never come here." Kat spat.

"Okay stop, all of you." Zhane stood between the two groups.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Adam spoke. "What's done is done. And right now we need to get Ashley's dad to the med bay."

"He's right." Zhane reiterated. "And we all need to go somewhere and cool off. This is between Ashley and Andros…and Tommy." He frowned and shook his head. "We need to let them sort this out."

"DECA," Tykwa called. "Teleport Darian to the med bay."

"Affirmative."

"As for the rest of you," Tykwa continued. "To your rooms. Cool off." She turned to Armon and Dulcea. "You two with me. We're going to check on Darian."

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Armon stated.

"Armon," She started sweetly. "Imagine someone just told you that Karone was sleeping with a boy you didn't like, and you're the son of two mystical beings. What would you do?"

"Ty-"

"Armon, I'm not saying what he did was right, but you can understand the emotion."

"Wanting to kill and attempting to kill are two different things. I don't trust myself around him right now. I'll stay here and clean things up."

Tykwa sighed and nodded. "Okay. DECA, teleport them to their rooms, then send Dulcea and me to the med bay."

"Yes, Tykwa." The AI responded and did as commanded.

Armon quickly rearranged what he could and sat on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Things definitely had not been this crazy when he and Teryn were together. Now, he couldn't imagine how this could get any worse.

_**Ashley and Andros**_

Andros walked into his room at his family's summer house. He hadn't been back since his last time here with her. He closed the door and turned to Ashley who was lying on his bed. "Ashley-"

"It was always you."

Every thing he'd been about to say halted on the tip of his tongue.

"When I went into that room, I thought I had made up my mind to let you go," Tears began to form in her eyes. "But it never really felt right. My mind was made up but my heart wouldn't follow."

He laid down facing her and when she finally looked at him again she took his breath away for the second time that day.

"I feel sorry about hurting Tommy, but the fact that I even thought about walking away from you hurts more than I can describe." She grabbed his hand. "I'm in love with you, and I'm so sorry I ever made you doubt that."

There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but the only thing he could do was kiss her.

_**Karone and Zhane**_

"What are we gonna do about the other turbo rangers?" Zhane asked.

"I don't care what we do with them." Karone glared at the floor. "Can you believe them? How can they blame Andros for this?"

Zhane shrugged. "They've known Ashley for years. To them, we're the strangers who took their best friend from them." He sat beside her on the bed. "How would you feel is Cassie left here and suddenly decided that she wanted to be a part of another ranger team, oh and she's in love with one of their rangers now?"

Karone pouted. "When did you become so wise and rational?"

"I don't know. I think it only comes out when everyone else is being stupid and irrational."

"Hey!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Now you know how I feel most of the time." He grabbed her and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

_**Kat, Rocky, and Adam**_

"What are we gonna do?" Rocky asked as he and two of his best friends sat in the cafeteria. "It seems like Ashley's made up her mind."

"I can't believe her. After everything she's been through with us, she can just walk away from it." Kat stated in disgust. "I feel like I don't know her at all."

"Just calm down you guys." Adam tried to reason. "Zhane was right; this doesn't really have anything to do with us."

"Whose side are you on?" Rocky scowled.

"What sides?" Adam asked. "We all want the same thing, and that's getting Zordon back."

"Like they're gonna let us help." Kat rolled her eyes. "They don't want us anywhere near this fight."

"Well they seemed pretty appreciative the last time we helped," Adam stared at Kat. "And you didn't seem to mind helping TJ."

"Things are different now." She said half-heartedly.

"Like what?" Adam shrugged. "He's a bad guy. He treated you badly. You're not attracted to him anymore? What's different?"

Kat stared at her food and didn't respond.

"We're all mad at each other, because of what's happening between Ashley, Tommy and Andros." Adam continued. "Tommy is our friend, but we can't let what he's going through dictate our relationships."

"Okay, so I think we see your point." Rocky spoke. "But we still need a yellow ranger."

Kat finally spoke again. "I can't believe we didn't think of this before." She looked at Rocky. "Especially surprised you didn't think of it."

"Do share." Rocky stated impatiently.

Kat smiled. "I think I have the perfect solution."

_**Med Bay**_

Darian lay motionless on the bed.

"He's stable and healing quickly." DECA reported.

"Thank you for cooperating DECA." Tykwa replied and shook her head. When she and Dulcea arrived in the med bay, they found Darian on the floor. Tykwa had to explain to Dulcea that DECA was very protective of the rangers.

"My son has never used his powers on me before." Dulcea stated softly. "I've never seen him this upset."

"Upset or not, he could have responded differently." Tykwa put the scanners back in their proper place.

"I know. He'll need to make amends when he wakes up."

"He doesn't seem like the type to admit he's wrong."

"He's not a bad man." She looked at her son. "He has control issues. He needs to control everything or he feels helpless. He's been like that since he was a little boy."

"Unfortunately he's going to have to understand that he may be one of the most powerful beings in the universe, but he can't control everything, especially not my niece." It was still hard to believe that Ashley had done this to her father.

"I'll try to reason with him when he wakes."

"He doesn't seem like the type to be reasoned with either on this." Tykwa really did feel sorry for the woman before her. She was stuck between her love and loyalty to her son and her affection for her granddaughter. "I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you." She didn't know what would happen when her son came to, or how he would deal with his daughter.

_**Dark Fortress**_

"I want her gone." The female snarled.

Ecliptor lightly regarded her. "Everything is falling into place. With a little time, the yellow ranger will turn herself over to us." The plan was perfect and his accomplice would be sure it went off without a hitch.

"This plan of yours had better work." She looked at the creature. "I'm risking everything for this."

"As long as you play your part, it will go according to plan and you won't be bothered with the yellow ranger again."

"That's what I like to hear."

Recognizing the end of the conversation, he teleported the female back to the planet below. He knew when his and Dark Specter's creation walked into the room. "Just wait a little longer." He promised. "Your time will come."

_**Tommy**_

"Sorry, I'm late." He said as he walked to her. "I had a little trouble finding this place."

"It's okay, I just got here myself." Brena moved toward him. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"I just want Ashley away from him." Tommy had to fight to keep himself from lashing out.

"Then we want the same thing." She eyed him seductively. She had to admit, Ashley had good taste in men. "But in order to get what we want. I need to be allowed onto the compound again."

"And how do we do that?"

"Oh, I have something in mind." This was almost too easy.

_**Ashley and Andros**_

Andros woke when he felt Ashley moving beside him. It didn't take long to realize that she was asleep and dreaming about something that didn't sit well with her.

"Ashley." He gently shook her. "Ash, wake up."

She winced a little when she woke but quickly relaxed.

"What did you see?" He felt her panic, but couldn't make out what it was.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I just know that something horrible was happening and I couldn't stop it."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You think it was another vision? Like the ones you were getting before?"

"No, this was different, if this is a vision; we have to make sure it doesn't happen."

"How? Do you think you can trigger what you saw again?"

"Maybe. It's worth a shot."

Before Ashley could try anything, DECA's voice resounded from Andros's communicator. "The turbo rangers request an audience with you." The AI spoke. "Should I turn them down?"

Andros smiled. "No, DECA. And I'm alright so don't worry."

"Yes Andros."

"I wonder what they want." Andros got out of bed.

"Hopefully Adam's talked to them." Ashley stated as she got up and started to dress. "He's kind of the peace-maker of that group."

"I hope you're right." He said as he finished putting his clothes on. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She took his hand as they teleported back to the compound.

_**The Dark Fortress**_

"They still don't understand how powerful the girl is." Dark Specter spoke on screen. "If she learns to control her powers before we can lure her in, she could destroy us all."

"Unless we destroy her control." Ecliptor stated confidently.

"Explain."

"I have on good authority that her attachment to the red ranger keeps her…anchored so to speak."

Dark Specter grinned maliciously. "I believe I see where you're going with this."

Ecliptor nodded. "If we destroy that attachment, the anchor goes away and so does the control. Then we'll be left with a very pissed off and powerful mystical being, and we will offer her the power and means to take out that rage on the known universe."

"What makes you think she won't come for us for our roll?"

"I have it covered. Our little spy is bringing in our scapegoat as we speak. The yellow ranger will be after the goat, and we'll be more than happy to help her."

"With her on our side, every being in every galaxy will bow. And you Ecliptor will be greatly rewarded."

"Then it's settled. The red ranger must die."

_**Elsewhere….**_

This wasn't what part of the plan. This wasn't supposed to happen. They'd lied. Ecliptor and Dark Specter's conversation wasn't meant for outside ears.

The rangers had to be warned. "I have to get to the compound." The person spoke aloud. The person managed to get off the ship without being noticed, but that was easy compared to what had to be done now. Arrangements were made; the ranger would know the truth no matter what. _But I want to be the one to tell them_. "Please let them understand."

"Going somewhere?"

That voice. It couldn't be. It was impossible. "So you're Dark Specter's creation." This was it. "So this is how it ends?"

"Everything will happen when the time is right. But rest assured, you will not leave here alive." The voice was so calm, so cold. "Have a seat."

There was no place to go; no one to help…It was time to reap what was sown.

_**(A/N: This was the hardest chapter to get out for this story. Tell me what you think.)**_


	20. Lost

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **Sorry I didn't update soon.:( _

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **Ashley's dad is very overbearing. And I can't do the pregnant thing here because of something else I'm writing. You'll see._

_**ShadowGoddess1: **You're right everyone should really stay out of their business! They're grown._

Chapter 20: Lost

_**Rec Area**_

"You're right." Rocky said to Kat as they waited for the others. "I really should have thought of this before."

Kat smiled. "I'm sure she won't hold it against you."

"How do you think the others will feel about bringing her here?" Adam asked.

"We need another turbo ranger," Kat began. "And since Ashley's made a choice, we have to make one as well."

"What's going on?" TJ asked as he, Carlos, and Cassie entered. "You guys made it seem really important."

Kat stared at TJ and hesitated before she spoke. "Um, we were going to wait until everyone got here."

TJ nodded and walked towards a control panel.

Kat looked back at Rocky who nodded his approval. She made her way over to TJ. "What are you doing?"

He glanced at her. "Getting a location on the others."

"TJ, can we talk?"

"Go ahead."

Kat sighed. "Can you look at me please?" When he finally did, she continued. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"I know I need to apologize to Ashley and Andros as well. It wasn't my place to say anything. I spoke out of anger and I shouldn't have. But I do owe you an apology. I accused you of being a liar and all but condemned you for supporting your friend." She grabbed his hand. "Please forgive me."

"It's really hard to be mad at you when you agree with me."

"Then don't be mad." She pulled him forward and pressed her lips to his.

"Hey!" Rocky yelled from across the room. "I said talk, not make out."

The others couldn't help but laugh.

"You suck Rocky." Kat snapped, but smiled despite herself. "Now, if I can get Ash to forgive me, things would be perfect."

"I forgive you." Ashley said as she, Andros, Karone and Zhane walked in. "If I didn't think you were sincere I wouldn't be forgiving you." Ashley spoke before Kat could question her.

"I guess the only person we're waiting on is Tommy." Adam stated as they all moved towards the sitting area.

"We can fill Tommy in later." Kat said as she sat near TJ. "I doubt he'll have an issue with it."

"Aisha." Ashley said suddenly.

"Okay," Rocky stared at Ashley. "I'm gonna have to get used to the whole 'you can read minds' thing.'"

"What's wrong Ashley?" Andros asked when he noticed her mood change. "Is it what you were seeing earlier?"

"I'm not sure." She looked at Rocky. "I wish I could say that I was reading your mind, but I wasn't."

Rocky tensed. "What are you not saying Ashley?"

"I think something's wrong."

"Something like what? Is she hurt?" Rocky nearly shouted.

"Rocky calm down." Adam stated hesitantly. "I'm sure she's okay."

"You don't know that!"

"Everyone stop." They all looked at Andros when he spoke. "Rocky, do you know where she is?"

"Yes, I memorized the coordinates before she left."

"DECA, begin a search for Aisha in and around the coordinates Rocky gives you." Andros commanded.

Rocky gave the coordinates.

"Initiating search." The AI responded.

"Who is Aisha and why are we searching for her?" Karone asked.

"She was the yellow Earth ranger before me." Ashley responded.

"If we can find her, we were going to see if she could be our yellow ranger again." Adam finished.

"_If_ we find her?" Rocky glared at Adam.

"When." Adam quickly corrected.

"DECA is the best." TJ commented. "I'm sure she'll find Aisha." He gave the other Astro rangers a hesitant look.

"What was that?" Rocky questioned. "I may not be able to read minds, but I know that look. What's wrong?"

TJ looked at Ashley, who took the lead. "It's probably because of where she is, but it shouldn't be taking this long to find her."

"What's that supposed to mean Ashley?"

"Right now; it means that she's not in the area you gave us."

Rocky stood up and moved away from the others. "No, she would have told me if she'd left or moved to a different location. She's in a part of Africa that barely has any technology. Maybe that's why it's taking longer to find her."

Ashley went to him and hugged him. She felt his resolve break when he hugged her back.

He tried to fight off his fear and failed. "Where is she, Ash?"

_**Med Bay**_

The first thing he became aware of was the dull ache in his head. As he sat up it all came back to him.

"I'm disappointed in you Darian."

He turned at the sound of his mother's voice. "I know. Where's my daughter? I think she and I need to have a little heart to heart."

"So you can try to make her leave again? Look where that got you." She gestured to his current state. "You can't keep trying to control her."

"I'm trying to protect her!" He shouted.

"By forcing her back to Earth and back to Tommy? How is that protecting her?"

"She needs to go back to Earth; I didn't say anything about Tommy. I was simply hoping he could convince her to come home."

"Then why are you so desperate to keep her away from Andros?"

"Because it'll never work!" He could tell when his mother finally understood the meaning beneath his words. "It can't work." His voice softened.

"She doesn't know." Dulcea drew the obvious conclusion.

"I prayed that she wouldn't have to go through this, even if I had to sit back and watch. But you've seen how powerful she is and you know the truth."

Dulcea cried for her granddaughter. "But Teryn wasn't-"

"It doesn't matter, and it doesn't change anything." He rose from the bed. "I don't want her to go through what I went through. I don't want my daughter to mourn the man she loves. Because as powerful as she is, she can't save Andros from his own mortality."

_**Rec Area**_

"We got here as soon as we could." Armon said as he and Tykwa entered the room. "Is there any change."

"No," Carlos answered. "DECA still can't find her. And they're getting really scared." He glanced at Ashley and the other Turbo rangers.

"Where's TJ?" Tykwa asked.

"DECA's using all of her resources to search for Aisha so TJ's using a secondary system to try and find Tommy. We don't know where he is either." Carlos responded.

"I can find Tommy much faster than TJ can." All conversations stopped and all eyes landed on Darian.

Ashley was the first to speak. "You're awake." She left Rocky's side and moved to her father. "I really think you should go."

"We need to talk."

"Now you want to talk." Ashley rolled her eyes. "It's a little late for that dad."

"No it's not. There are things that you still don't know." He grabbed her hand and was relieved when she didn't pull away. "If I could spare you from this I would."

She frowned and sighed. "I believe you." The anger she'd felt coming from her father before was gone, leaving pain and fear in its wake. "I'll listen, but it has to wait, Aisha's missing."

Darian frowned. "For how long?"

"We don't know, but she's not where she's supposed to be." Ashley answered. "We've broadened the search to all of Africa and we still can't find her."

"If DECA hasn't found her by now, then she isn't there."

"What?" Rocky rushed to Ashley and Darian. "If she's not there, then where is she?"

"Calm down, Rocky." Darian said soothingly. "There's another way we can find her."

"Found him." TJ called as he and Tommy entered the Rec Area. "He was in the park. I figured I'd let you guys tell him what was going on."

Tommy stared at Ashley. "Well…"

"Aisha's missing. We can't find her." Ashley spoke.

Tommy paled. "What?"

"She's gone, Tommy." Rocky said on borderline hysteria. "She's not in Africa anymore."

"How is that possible?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Adam responded.

Ashley stared holes through Tommy.

_Ash. _Andros's voice resounded in her mind. _What's wrong?_

_I don't know, but I don't like this. It's too convenient._

_What do you mean?_

_We want Aisha to be the yellow Turbo ranger and suddenly she goes missing._

Andros shook his head. _ But how would they know…_

_That's the million dollar question._

"What are you two going on about?" Karone asked what everyone else wanted to know.

"Just a theory." Ashley responded and addressed her father. "Dad, if Dark Specter tapped into Zordon's power, could he use it to find someone who used to be a ranger?"

"Unlikely, but I guess it's possible." He frowned. "Why?"

"Just checking." She responded. Something wasn't right. "You said you had another way of finding Aisha."

"It's a long shot because she's so far away, but I think _you_ may be able to find her."

"Me? How?"

"You were one of her best friends, if you had something that belonged to her or something that was connected to her, you may be able to track her."

"My watch." Rocky cut in. "She gave it to me before she left. It's set to the time zone she was in. Could that work?"

Darian nodded. "Do you have it?"

"It's in my room. I never go anywhere without it. The clasp was broken after the run in we had before you found us, so I keep it in the room."

"Go get it." Darian ordered.

Rocky ran from the Rec Area to his room.

Ashley looked at her father. "Do you really think I can do this?"

"If anyone can, it's you." He hugged her. "I love you Ashley."

He was holding something back. Ashley could feel it. It was hurting him. "I love you too, Daddy."

"I need to go talk to my mother." Darian stated releasing his daughter.

"Where is she?" Ashley asked.

"She needed to get out of here for a while. I want to check on her, but if she doesn't want to be found then she won't be."

Ashley nodded and walked to where Andros, Tykwa, and Armon stood. She leaned into Andros's embrace. "I'm scared."

"I know." He responded.

"You're doing a good job of controlling it." Tykwa added and looked at Armon. "So are you, on the anger front anyway."

Armon managed a smile. "Lashing out at a mystical being isn't going to make things any easier on anyone."

"This may sound weird." Ashley started. "But I don't think my father was angry with Andros."

"You're right that is weird." Andros commented. "Especially because he's still here staring at us."

Ashley glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "He's scared and in a lot of pain and I don't know why."

"You think that's what he wants to talk to you about?" Andros inquired.

"Maybe, I'm just tired of all the secrets." Ashley gasped and turned towards the door just as Rocky ran in.

"I can't find it!" He shouted. "It was in the nightstand in my room and it's gone now!"

Before anyone could respond, DECA spoke. "Rangers, quantrons have been spotted near the Kin Won Community Center."

"Oh my god." Cassie said. "All those people."

"We have to go now." Andros added.

"Rocky, I think you need to stay behind." Ashley stated.

"If he has her-"

"Rocky she's right." Tommy added. "You're head is not in the right place right now. Sit this one out."

"Is that an order?" Rocky snapped.

"I don't want to have to make it one."

"Guys we have to go." TJ hurried.

"Fine." Rocky turned and left the room.

"Let's go." Andros ordered.

_**Lansing Park**_

She'd needed to get out of there. Darian needed to be the one to tell her the miracle and the curse that came with her powers.

Dulcea walked in the park watching the happy families go by. She'd never truly had a family like most humans did. And part of her envied them.

When Dark Specter's forces found them, Phaedos was no longer safe for her family. She'd barely saved Zordon in time. Even though they lived, she'd lost her son and the man she loved in the same moment.

She'd hate for Ashley to have to experience that fate. But she would, and it hurt not being able to protect Ashley from what she was.

"You look like you could use some company."

Dulcea turned at the voice and smiled at the friendly face. "Hello."

"Are you okay? You look upset."

Dulcea shrugged. "I was never that good at hiding my emotions."

"You want to talk about it? Sometimes it helps to talk to a stranger. We don't judge."

Dulcea sighed and sat on the bench beside the stranger. "It's rather complicated."

"I know." The stranger sighed. "The threat of losing everything you ever loved and not being able to stop it would get to anyone. I don't know how you can stand it."

Dulcea shifted away from the stranger. "Excuse me?" Karovan or not, no one read her mind unless she wanted them to, not even Darian.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

Dulcea gasped when she felt the pain in her neck and held the spot where she'd felt the needle.

The stranger's friendly smile turned sinister. "I can't really speak for Ecliptor."

Her limbs went numb and her mind hazy.

The stranger sighed. "I'm sure he'll let you see Zordon before he beheads you." The stranger toyed with Dulcea's hair. "That is the only sure fire way to kill someone like you isn't it?" The stranger's smile widened. "Nighty, night princess. I have somewhere else to be."

_**Kin Won Community Center**_

"These things are relentless." Adam said as he barely dodged a blow.

Zhane blocked one of the quantrons before it got to Adam. "You get used to it after awhile."

"Tommy, look out!" Cassie yelled when she saw a third creature closing in on the red turbo ranger.

Tommy turned but didn't have to worry. The quantron was being taken care of. "Thanks." He said to his savior.

"Anytime." Brena smiled.

"What the hell?" Carlos yelled before he was caught in the back by a quantron. He dodged the next blow and took it down.

"Maybe you should focus on what's going on around _you_." Brena called back as she punched another monster.

The rest of the quantrons soon disappeared. The rangers demorphed and moved towards Tommy and Brena.

"What are you doing here?" Andros snapped.

"This is where I work-out now." Brena responded. "Did you expect me to just leave?"

"What's with the third degree?" Kat asked. "She did help us."

"Thanks by the way." Adam added.

"It was nothing." Brena shrugged.

"We need to get back to Rocky." Ashley stated purposely ignoring Brena. "He's waiting."

"We could have used him out here." Kat sighed. "And Aisha."

"Who's Aisha?" Brena inquired.

"She was our yellow ranger before Ashley." Adam responded.

"So you guys are short a ranger?"

"Oh don't even think about it!" Ashley yelled. "That morpher is going to Aisha."

"That's not exactly a bad idea." Adam put in.

"You guys aren't considering this are you?" TJ asked.

"Why not? We're kind of desperate." Kat responded.

"First of all," Karone started. "You guys don't know Brena."

"And secondly, Rocky would never let you guys replace Aisha." Ashley finished.

"We're not talking about replacing her, Ashley." Tommy finally spoke. "This would be temporary, until we find Aisha."

"This is crazy." Cassie put in.

"Crazy as it seems, we kind of need a yellow ranger." Adam reasoned.

"Anyone but Brena." Andros stated.

"That's not your call." All eyes went to Tommy. "I'm the leader of the turbo rangers, not you. And Adam's right, we need another ranger. I say she's it. For now anyway."

"I have to agree with Tommy." Kat supported her leader.

"Me too." Adam added.

"Then it's settled." Tommy spoke. "We'll see you guys back on the ship." The turbo rangers, along with Brena, teleported to the compound.

Zhane sighed and looked at his watch.

"What are you doing?" Karone asked.

"Memorizing this moment." He stated calmly. "I'm pretty sure this will go in the history books as the catalyst to all hell breaking loose."

"I have the sinking feeling that you're right." Ashley commented.

_**Ranger Compound**_

"They are actually doing this?" Armon asked. "They're making Brena part of their team."

"Which indirectly makes her a part of our team." Andros added.

"Brena of all people." Tykwa shook her head. "I bet Kendra is thrilled."

"I'm surprised she's not here now gloating." Armon added.

Andros frowned. "I haven't heard from her in a while. I was sure she'd rip my head off about dumping Brena for Ashley."

"Maybe she's plotting and… uh oh." Ashley stopped mid sentence.

"What's wrong?" Armon asked.

"Rocky isn't happy."

Just then Rocky rushed through the door. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Rocky it's only temporary." Kat pleaded as she, Tommy, Adam, and Brena walked in after him.

"Ashley, what do you think about this?" Rocky asked, ignoring the others.

"Honestly, I think it's stupid and will only end in catastrophe, but then again I'm not exactly Brena's biggest fan."

"Maybe that's because you were sleeping with her boyfriend." Tommy responded.

"Do not speak to my daughter that way." Darian's voice carried throughout the room. Everyone was quiet. He turned his attention to Rocky. "Were you able to find the watch?"

"No." Rocky's voice shook.

"Wait." Ashley moved towards her father. "You said it had to be something connected to Aisha right?"

"Yes."

Ashley smiled. "I can't think of anything or anyone more connected to Aisha than Rocky."

Darian grinned and nodded. "The connection would be even stronger. You're so much like your mother. I never would have thought of that."

"So what do we do?" Ashley asked.

"You and Rocky come with me. The less conflicting emotions around you the better." Darian stated.

"Andros should be there." Ashley stated. "I can't explain it but I'm more in control when he's around."

Darian sighed. "Fine." He looked at Andros. "Where to?'

"The conference room." Andros answered.

Rocky moved ahead of them. "Let's go."

_**Elsewhere…**_

Aisha landed with a thud on the green grass, but she knew this wasn't Earth. She groaned as she stood and dusted herself off. She glared at the device on her wrist and couldn't believe she had been so gullible. The memories were still lingering….

"_Aisha."_

_She'd turned at the sound of her name. "Who are you?"_

"_Are you Aisha?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm a friend. I was told to give you this." The stranger gave Aisha the item._

_Aisha gasped, and fear overcame her. "Where did you get this?" She knew that watch anywhere._

"_Rocky and the others sent me. He would have come himself but we all feared that Dark Specter would track him."_

"_Who's Dark Specter?"_

"_He's very evil and very powerful. The others said they needed your help. We have to go now!"_

"_How?" Aisha questioned. She had to make sure Rocky was okay._

"_Put this on." The stranger handed her a device. "It'll teleport you straight to them."_

_Aisha put Rocky's watch in her pocket, then put the device on her wrist and activated it. This couldn't be right. This place looked completely barren._

_The stranger appeared beside her. "I thought it would have been a lot harder to get that thing on your wrist."_

_Aisha immediately tried to take the device off but groaned in pain when it shocked her. "What is this?"_

"_That," The stranger explained. "is a teleportation device, but a very special kind. This one will teleport you to varying destinations in varying time increments."_

"_Making it nearly impossible to track me." Aisha concluded._

"_Wow, you aren't as dumb as you look."_

"_Where is Rocky?"_

"_Your boyfriend and the rest of the bunch are fine for now. You should be worried about yourself. Your friends will be able to find you once the device gives out, which will be about a week." The stranger sighed. "Unfortunately, people aren't meant to travel that way, and that device isn't one of Zordon's." The stranger sighed. "Just hope that you last the week."_

_And like that, the stranger was gone._

Aisha looked for cover and moved as fast as she could to it. She sat against a large tree, trying to catch her breath.

The stranger's words came to mind. Zordon's communicators protected them when they teleported. This device didn't. Aisha was getting weaker with every teleportation, and she didn't know how much longer she would last.

_**(A/N: Yay! A new old ranger, added to the story…if she makes it. What do you think is going to happen? How did "the stranger" get Rocky's watch? Will Ashley be able to find Aisha before it's too late? And what about Dulcea? Let me know what you think?) **_


	21. Deal With the Devil Part 1

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** Sorry, things only get more complicated from here. _

_**LunarFairyPrincess1989: **I'm so so so happy you loved loved Loved the chapter! LOL! You, Ashley and everyone else will find out the hard way what Darian needs to tell Ashley in chapter 23. Tommy's issues have only just begun. They're gonna find Aisha eventually, maybe even in this chapter (Hint Hint). Everybody has Mommy issues, I let you interpret that however you want to. Thanks for continuing to read and comment!_

_**ShadowGoddess1: **I like Aisha and Rocky too. I may end up writing another story with them in it. Don't worry about Darian, he'll get over it. He gets better in this chapter. Ashley's life is about to get seriously complicated and it's what her father feared. Also, Tommy is going to regret that decision for a long time…Maybe. This is me being cryptic. Don't you love it? _

_**RisingGundam2006:** Lol yeah most of my stories are! I'm so glad you like stories! Please continue to read and comment. I love hearing from people. Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 21: Deal With the Devil - Part 1

_**Three days later…**_

Dulcea sat in her cell next to Zordon's energy tube. She scratched at the collar around her neck. The hardware kept her trapped here. It monitored her thoughts and if she tried to warn Darian or the others about what Dark Specter had planned, it would send a signal to Dark Specter's accomplice who had no problem with killing whatever ranger was nearest at the time.

She couldn't risk it. She'd managed to convince Darian that she was alright. She'd even gone as far as making him believe that he'd seen her a few times since she'd been captured. She'd made a vow never to use these methods on her family, but she didn't see another way to truly convince Darian.

She prayed that someone would be able to see through what was going on, but with everything happening on KO-35 she doubted the rangers had enough time to breathe, let alone think.

_**Ranger Compound**_

Andros walked down the hallway towards the Conference Room where Ashley, Rocky, and Darian waited. Compared to the last few days, today was relatively calm. Dark Specter had been sending his forces left and right, while the rangers were able to fight them off quickly, the attack would move to another location. It was almost as if Dark Specter was trying to distract them from something.

He shook the thought from his head and continued on his way. He remembered the first time he'd made this walk three days ago, and what happened still confused him….

"_You two go ahead, I need to have a word with Andros."_

"_No." Ashley said without hesitation to her father._

"_I'm not going to hurt him." Darian sighed._

"_You do not have the best track record dad."_

"_Ashley, I'm trying to get you to forgive me, not make things worse." He explained. "Besides, if I did try something he would alert you before I did any real damage."_

"_Is that supposed to make me feel better about this?" Ashley asked dryly._

"_It's ok Ash." Andros spoke. He wanted to hear what Darian had to say. "You and Rocky work on finding Aisha. We'll be there soon."_

_Ashley frowned. "If anything happens…"_

"_You'll be the first to know." Andros finished._

_Ashley and Rocky hurried to the conference room._

"_You're a brave man." Darian spoke when the hall was clear._

"_I'm being realistic." Andros responded. "After last time I doubt you would do anything to piss her off again."_

"_Beings like myself have the tendency to let their emotions get the better of them at times."_

"_Somehow I think that's as close to an apology as I'm going to get from you." Andros commented._

_Darian grinned. "You'd be correct."_

_Andros turned serious. "I really do love your daughter."_

"_I know. She loves you too, so strongly, and that's what scares me."_

_Andros frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_Darian stared at him. "Dark Specter is coming after the people we love. I'm afraid of what she'll do if anything happened to you."_

"_She can learn to control it."_

"_You saw what happened in the park, and what she did to me. Our emotions can weaken us, our control. Rage and hatred are the worst, and since grief can easily turn into one of those, it's dangerous too."_

"_Do you really think Ashley is that dangerous?"_

"_I think if she were pushed, she could destroy anything in her path and not give it a second thought."_

"_I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen."_

"_Andros," Darian started, his voice was almost sad. "There are some promises you just can't keep." With that, Darian walked away._

Andros frowned remembering. He had a feeling that Darian wasn't telling him everything and that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Andros walked into the conference room in time to see a frustrated Ashley pull away from Rocky.

"This isn't working." She said angrily as she paced in front of her father and Rocky.

"It's not your fault honey." Darian responded. "It was a long shot trying it this way."

"Maybe it's me." Rocky stated sadly. "Maybe I'm not as connected to her as everyone else thinks."

"It's not you Rocky." Ashley stated firmly. "I can feel her out there, but every time I think I'm locked in on where she is, I lose it."

"Like she's moving?" Andros asked turning everyone's attention to him.

Ashley nodded considering. "I think so."

"But how?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not sure." Ashley sighed and continued to pace. "If I could find her fast enough I could get to her in time. But the closest thing to her is…." Ashley stopped mid pace and looked at Rocky. "You. It has to be you."

Rocky frowned. "What do you mean?"

"No time to explain." She moved to Rocky and grabbed his hands. "Focus everything you feel on Aisha, not where she is, but on her. Look for her." Ashley closed her eyes.

Rocky gasped as his eyes flew open.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Andros asked Darian.

"Oh my god." Darian stated in awe.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Rocky's eyes glowed bright gold, his voice trembled. "I feel her. I'm close."

"What's happening?" Andros asked Darian.

"She's channeling her powers through Rocky and letting _him_ find Aisha." Darian stared at his daughter. "This is incredible."

"She's there!" Rocky exclaimed. When he blinked, his eyes were back to normal, but Ashley was gone. "Where'd Ashley go?"

_**Elsewhere…**_

_It's freezing_. Ashley thought as she took in her surroundings. She had no idea where she was or how she'd gotten there. She spotted a cave in the distance. There was snow and ice everywhere and she wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion.

She started towards the cave. _How am I gonna get out of – Ow._ Ashley groaned as she hit the ground. The last thing she needed was to be face down in the ice wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

She turned to see what she had tripped over. "Oh my god!" Ashley quickly knelt by her friend's side. "Aisha?" She turned her over and moved Aisha's long braids away from her face. Ashley had to get them to cover.

Ashley looked at the cave ahead of her. She held on to Aisha and focused on being in the cave. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by stone. She pulled Aisha as far away from the opening as possible without getting to far from the light. She looked around but there was nothing in the cave that she could use to start a fire.

"Aisha?" Ashley touched her friend's face. Aisha's skin was freezing. She spotted something on Aisha's wrist and frowned. It looked like one of the communicators Zordon gave the Earth rangers, but there was something different about it. She was about to reach for the device when she suddenly felt pulled against her will.

_That did not feel right._ When Ashley looked around again, she realized that she and Aisha were still in a cave, but the temperature was much warmer. She looked at the device on Aisha's wrist. That was not Zordon's morpher. Once Ashley looked closer she realized the skin on Aisha's wrist was badly bruised.

Ashley held her hand over the device until she heard a crack and the device fell to the ground. She wanted to use her morpher to get back to KO-35, but she had no clue where she was or how far away. She also wasn't sure she could teleport herself _and_ Aisha back to the compound. And from the looks of Aisha, she wasn't sure her friend was up for that kind of intergalactic travel.

There was only one way she knew to contact anyone.

_**Ranger Compound – Conference Room**_

"We got here as soon as we could." Karone stated as she and the other Astro and Turbo rangers entered the room. "What's going on?"

"Ashley's gone." Rocky stated.

"What?" Tommy exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"If we knew that, we would be out there bringing her back." Andros responded in frustration.

"What happened?" Zhane asked.

"It's my fault." Rocky answered.

"No it isn't." Andros responded quickly.

"You couldn't have known this would happen." Darian answered.

"How far could she have actually gone?" Cassie asked.

Darian's voice was strained. "I can't sense her."

"I take it that means she's pretty far." Adam concluded.

"I could sense my mother while she was on Phaedos. I would be able to sense Ashley too. If anything's happened to her…" He could barely hold himself together when Teryn had died. If something happened to his daughter…

"Don't think like that. She's out there and she's fine." Andros stated adamantly while he continued to search for Ashley.

"How the hell would you know?" Tommy snapped.

"Because I would feel it!" Andros snapped back. "She's fine."

"I need to find my mother." Darian stated. "She may be able to help."

"Do you have time to go to Phaedos and back?" Kat asked.

Darian frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"After you woke up, Dulcea went back to Phaedos." Carlos began. "She said there was some power there that may help us destroy Dark Specter."

Darian shook his head as images of his mother flashed in his mind. The times he'd seen her in the past three days suddenly became clear. "He has her. Dark Specter has my mother."

"Wait, how could he do that without you knowing?" Brena asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Karone started. "Brena has a point."

"They must have found a way to monitor her thoughts. She convinced you all that she wasn't here anymore and she convinced me that I'd seen her here." Darian explained.

"That's pretty inconsistent." TJ added.

"That's my mother." Darian responded. "She couldn't warn me directly, so she made it where I would eventually figure it out."

"That's pretty brilliant." TJ corrected himself.

"But something still isn't right." Darian thought aloud.

"What do you…" Karone was cut off by the sound of Andros's gasp. "Andros, what's wrong?"

"It's Ashley." He responded.

Darian was at his side in a second. "Is she okay?"

"Wait." Andros stated. "Ashley calm down, you're barely getting through." He spoke aloud. "Where are you?"

Everyone was quiet as they listened to one half of the conversation.

"You probably shouldn't try then." Andros stated. "It's gonna be okay. I'm coming for you." He looked at Darian. "I know how to find her."

"What are you not saying?" Darian asked.

"Ashley's fine."

_What are you not saying?_ Darian asked again telepathically.

_Aisha's hurt bad. Ashley didn't think it was a good idea to try and teleport with her._

"What are the coordinates?" Darian asked.

"I don't know." Andros continued before anyone could ask. "I don't know what planet she's on, but I know how to get to _her_."

"That's good enough for me." Darian spoke. "We'll take my ship."

"I need to be at the controls." Andros added.

Darian nodded. "Let's go."

"Aisha's with her isn't she?"

Andros and Darian turned to Rocky.

"Is she alive?" Rocky asked softly.

"Yes." Darian responded.

"How bad is it?" Rocky asked.

"We need to leave now. You should come with us."

Rocky couldn't fight his tears. He and everyone else knew what that meant. They didn't know how much time Aisha had left.

_**Dark Fortress**_

"Is it done?" Ecliptor asked his creation.

"She won't be a problem for us anymore." It responded without emotion.

"Good." Ecliptor opened communication for Dark Specter. "Everything is going according to plan, Master."

"Excellent. You were smart to figure Dulcea would find away to let them know we have her."

"Thank you, master."

"The next phase of your plan is ready then?"

"The seeds have already been planted. Tomorrow afternoon, everything begins to really come together." Ecliptor grinned.

_**Elsewhere…**_

Ashley was startled out of her sleep by her own vision. That couldn't happen. She couldn't let it. But that meant betraying everyone she loved. There was no good outcome for this. It was the lesser of two horrible evils. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't make it any easier.

_**Outside the Ranger Compound**_

Brena walked outside the building. She nearly attacked the person who grabbed her and pulled her behind the building until she saw who it was. "If you wanted me alone, all you had to do was ask, Tommy."

"No more games." Tommy stated. "You said Aisha wouldn't get hurt."

"No," She corrected. "I said that _I_ wouldn't hurt her."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," She started. "That you need to calm down and get your hands off of me." She shoved him away.

"I can't do this anymore." He backed away. "I'm telling them what you did."

Brena laughed. "What _I_ did? I think you mean what _we_ did."

"They won't believe you over me."

"They will once I explain to them how I got Rocky's watch and how I knew exactly where to find his girlfriend. You think Ashley or any of them will forgive you after this?"

"I didn't want this."

"It's what you have now." She stepped towards him. "Just keep your mouth shut and we'll both get what we want." She slowly trailed her fingers up his arm. "And maybe a few perks." She smiled when he walked away. She knew he couldn't say anything. He had way more to lose than she did.

_**Darian's Ship**_

"We're almost there." Andros announced.

"Finally." Rocky sat behind Andros.

"Leda, where are we?"

"The planet Zurik in the Petrova galaxy."

"Oh hell," Andros muttered.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"It's one of Dark Specter's major colonies." Darian answered. "We can't go any further without them detecting us."

"Damn it." Andros brought the ship to a stop. "We can't risk teleporting Aisha."

"Then how are you going to get to her?" Rocky asked.

"There's really no other way." Darian sighed. "We have to risk it."

"What about Aisha?" Rocky demanded.

"I can heal her once she's on the ship." Darian answered. He turned to Andros. "Can you reach Ashley?"

"Yeah, hold on." He focused on her and immediately saw what she saw. "No!" The ship shook violently as Andros lost control.

Darian grabbed Andros and stilled the ship. "What's happening? Did they find her?" He asked panicked.

Andros opened his eyes. "She had a vision, and I saw it through her eyes." Andros responded. "I felt everything she felt." His voice trembled.

"What did you see?" Darian asked.

Andros stared at Darian. "What you were afraid of."

Darian closed his eyes, there were too many emotions coming at him at once and he needed to center himself. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Andros, try concentrating on Ashley again." He finally spoke again.

Andros took a deep breath and focused on Ashley. _We're here._

_There's evil here._ She responded.

_I know. We can't get close enough to the planet to land. _

_I can't teleport with her. It may kill her. _Ashley argued.

_If you're there too much longer, Dark Specter's forces will kill you both. You have to try Ash. _He could feel her conflicting emotions. _Just focus on getting to me._

"Aisha!"

At Rocky's yell Andros opened his eyes and saw Ashley and Aisha on the ship.

"Can you heal her?" Ashley asked her father.

"Move aside." Darian took his daughters place and grabbed Aisha's hand.

"Dad, what is it?"

"Something isn't right." The images came quickly. Darian saw his mother and the collar around her neck. It wasn't just monitoring her thoughts. If Dark Specter wanted, he could activate the device, successfully beheading the wearer. "I can't heal her." His voice shook. "If I heal her, they'll kill my mother."

"No," Rocky cradled Aisha in his arms.

"Then they know we're here." Andros stated. "And whatever you just saw was catered especially for you."

"They were waiting." Ashley added. "They're still waiting."

"Leda, get us back to the Ranger Compound now." Darian ordered.

"Affirmative." The AI responded.

Andros looked at Ashley before addressing all of them. "There's something we need to talk about and no one's going to like it."

_**(A/N: Some major stuff up ahead. I wonder if anyone can guess what this vision pertains to and no, it isn't the original vision inside the mystery ship. If not then I'm really good at the subtleness of my clues. Let me know what you guys think.)**_

_**(A/N 2: I will be updating "Not As It Seems" soon. Be on the lookout for it. I am also working on a couple of other stories that I hope to start posting soon.)**_


	22. Deal With the Devil Part 2

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** Here's the next chapter!_

_**RisingGundam2006:** Lol yeah I love teasing people. And it's only going to get worse. You're really going to want to hurt Brena after the next couple of chapters. Until then, here's the next chapter._

Chapter 22: Deal With the Devil Part 2

_**KO-35 – Ranger Compound**_

"How long have they been gone?" Adam asked as he sat on the couch in the rec area.

"A few of hours." Karone responded looking out of the window. "DECA will alert us when they're on their way back."

"I can't stand this waiting." Kat paced the room. "Aisha has to be okay."

"I take it you two are close." TJ commented.

Kat smiled remembering. "She was my best friend from the beginning."

"A very strange beginning." Adam teased.

"What do you mean?" Zhane asked from his seat next to Karone.

"Well…" Kat began. "I was kind of her cat."

"Huh?" TJ asked.

"What he said." Karone added.

"Ok, I was literally her cat." Kat answered.

"Still lost." Zhane responded.

"You have to tell it Kat." Adam smiled. "It'll take our minds off of everything and help pass the time."

Kat sighed and sat next to TJ. "Where should I start?"

"Probably with why Aisha still calls you PC sometimes." Adam suggested.

"Fine," Kat rolled her eyes. "So have you guys ever heard of Rita Repulsa?"

_**Darian's Ship**_

Darian pulled his daughter to the side. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know if I can do this Daddy."

"You're strong like your mother. You can do this."

"I feel horrible about it."

"You can't." He stated firmly, and then explained himself at her confused expression. "Guilt eats at us, literally. It can render us powerless."

"How can I not feel this way when I know what I have to do?"

"Because the alternative is far worse. I wish you didn't have to go through this, but there is no other way."

"It just feels wrong." She let her father console her. She knew her father was right; she just couldn't fathom how she would deal with the aftermath.

_**Elsewhere…**_

"It's nearly time for your grand entrance." Ecliptor said to his creation. "I can't wait until they see you." There was no way the rangers would defeat what he had created. "What is your mission?"

"To serve you and Dark Specter."

"No matter what." Elcliptor emphasized.

"No matter what." The creature repeated.

_**Ranger Compound**_

Tommy paced back and forth in his room. Had it really come to this? He betrayed his friends just to get back at Andros and win Ashley back.

Now that he really thought about it, it made no sense at all. Ashley would never forgive him for what he did. And Rocky… if Rocky lost Aisha because of what he did…

He closed his eyes trying to push the thought from his mind. He had to figure out how to make this right.

He had to tell his friends what he had suspected all along, but was too blinded by rage and jealousy to admit it.

The real question was, how could he tell everyone without the wrong person finding out?

_**Rec Area**_

"You were a cat." Zhane stated.

"For the umpteenth time, Zhane, yes." Kat stated in feigned frustration.

"And you guys weren't weirded out by this?" Zhane asked Adam.

"It took a little getting used to, but it did explain why she didn't really like to be petted."

Kat threw a pillow at Adam. "You were heavy handed."

"And it just went to another level of weird." TJ commented.

"This doesn't change things between us does it?" Kat asked TJ.

"Why?" He smirked. "I like cats."

Kat grinned.

"Hey," Adam cut in. "Save the kinky stuff for when you're alone."

They shared a laugh.

"Dark Specter has done some weird things before, but this Rita definitely wins for creativity." Karone put in.

"I can't wait to tell the others about this." Zhane stated excitedly.

But all the lightness in the room suddenly drained when Carlos and Cassie rushed in.

"What's wrong?" TJ asked his friends.

Cassie and Carlos looked at each other before Cassie spoke to Karone. "We got to your dad and Kin Won and told them what was going on and that you wanted to stay in case DECA got word about Andros and the others."

"What happened?" Karone asked hesitantly.

"Armon thought that your mom should know." Carlos picked up. "We all went to her but…" He looked to Cassie for support. "Karone, we can't find her."

"What do you mean she has to be around here somewhere?" Karone argued.

"Your dad and Kin Won are in the Conference Room getting DECA to do a planetary search for her."

"On who?" Brena asked as she walked in.

"Kendra's missing." Cassie told her.

Brena shook her head. "That's impossible I just spoke to her a few hours ago when Andros left."

"In person or on the phone?" Karone asked.

"The video phone." Brena hesitated and put a hand to her head. "I'm pretty sure."

"Dulcea may have made her think that." TJ commented as they all headed for the Conference Room.

"I'll go get Tommy." Adam volunteered.

"That means that Dark Specter could have her." Karone stated. She tried to keep it together. No matter how much they argued. Kendra was still her mother and she didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Don't think like that." Zhane held her hand as they entered the Conference room.

"Daddy," Karone ran to her father. "Have you found anything?"

"No sweetheart." He embraced his daughter.

"Where could she be?" TJ asked.

"Where's Tykwa?" Cassie asked Armon. "I thought you were going to get her."

"I spoke to her. She said she had a stop to make before she headed here, but…"

"But what?" Carlos asked.

"She should have been here by now." Armon went to the weapons storage and took out a blaster and a communicator. "I'm going to Tykwa's."

"We're going with you." Zhane stated as he stood by Karone's side.

"Don't bother trying to stop us." Karone added.

"I wasn't going to." Armon responded.

"I'm coming too." TJ joined them.

"The rest of you stay here and keep looking for Kendra. Dad, do you have my communicator's signal?" Armon asked.

"You're online." He looked at them. "Be careful." Armon nodded and he, Karone, Zhane and TJ teleported to Tykwa's.

_**Darian's Ship**_

"Something's wrong." Ashley suddenly stated getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Darian asked.

"It's Tykwa." Ashley responded. "I think she's in trouble."

"Do you think you're close enough to teleport?" Andros asked.

"I think so." She replied. "Come with me?" She asked Andros.

"Like you had to ask." He put his arms around her. "Let's go."

"Is everything okay?" Rocky asked after Ashley and Andros left.

"Far from it." Darian answered.

_**Tykwa's House**_

Tykwa struggled in the creatures' grasps. Her hands were cuffed together. She was gagged and the material covering her head was hard to breathe through. But none of that mattered. She had to find a way to warn them, but every time she tried, she hit a mental block.

Just when she had just about given up she felt something and reached for it.

_Aunt Tykwa._

_Ashley, thank god. Where are you?_

_Andros and I are in the hall closet. It was the only safe place I could bring us._

_How did you manage that without them sensing you?_

_I didn't use my communicator. Are you okay?_

_I'll be fine, but you have to warn the others._

_We can do that once we get you out of here_.

Tykwa hesitated. _You mean you and Andros right?_

_Armon and some of the others are outside the house. I can sense them. Andros told them to wait on our queue._

Ashley listened to Tykwa's panicked rant and quickly turned her attention to Andros. _We have to go back outside._

Andros frowned. _My dad and the others can handle it. What changed?_

_This isn't about Tykwa. Tykwa is bait._

_Bait for…_

Ashley saw when the reality hit him. She didn't wait to teleport.

_**Outside Tykwa's**_

"Something isn't right." Armon stated. "I know Tykwa and the others are in the house, but I can't sense them. This whole thing is off."

"I think I know what you mean." Karone agreed. She looked over at TJ and Zhane who shared the same worried expressions. "They haven't made a move yet."

"Ashley will let us know if something happens." Zhane assured.

"Unless she can't reach us from inside the house." TJ added. "I don't sense them either."

Armon felt a chill go down his spine. "Get out of here now." He ordered them.

"But dad-" Karone was cut off when she was and the others were grabbed.

"You make one move and Tykwa dies." Ecliptor snarled and pointed his sword in the direction where Tykwa was being dragged out of her house.

"No." Armon struggled in the quantrons' grasp.

"Now," Ecliptor stated as he approached Armon. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I always enjoyed the hard way."

Ecliptor barely registered the morphed yellow astro ranger's presence before he was flung away from his captives. "Destroy them!" Ecliptor growled.

Cassie, Carlos, Kat, Adam, Tommy and Brena were morphed and quickly engaged in battle.

Andros and Ashley helped free the others. "You guys morph. We'll hold them off." Andros ordered Karone, Adam, and TJ.

"I have to get to Tykwa." Armon stated before racing towards her.

"Dad, wait!" Andros moved to follow his father but was cut off by more quantrons.

_This is coming together better than I ever could have imagined_. Dark Specter's spy thought. Everything was falling into place. As soon as Armon reached Tykwa and Ecliptor gave the signal, it would be time to strike.

_**Tommy and Brena**_

Tommy shoved the quantron away and blocked another. They were relentless.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know you had a change of heart?" Brena spoke to Tommy as she blocked an attack.

"It's over." Tommy spat, happy they were out of earshot from the others. "I'm telling them everything."

Brena laughed. "You won't get that chance sweetheart." She saw Ecliptor coming and pushed Tommy to the ground before Ecliptor could strike him.

Ecliptor easily threw her out of his way and closed in on Tommy. Tommy stood but Ecliptor stuck quickly. Tommy fell to the ground demorphed. "Take him." He said to the quantrons. "One down and one to go. We'll see which one of you means the most to her."

_**Armon and Tykwa**_

Tykwa sensed him before he reached her and was happy and terrified at the same time.

Armon quickly subdued the quantrons that held Tykwa. She struggled when he grabbed her. "Tykwa it's me." His voice seemed to calm her. He almost had the hood away from over her head when he felt it. One glance at Tykwa's still form let him know that she felt it too.

His heart raced in his chest, but it couldn't be. He saw the cord pass in front of his face but didn't register it in time. In an instant the cord tightened and he was being pulled backwards. He couldn't move. His assailant was behind him pulling the cord tighter, but he couldn't defend himself. He felt himself giving himself over to the darkness.

"Armon!" Ashley ran over but was nearly brought to her knees by what she felt. Her eyes looked at the figure standing behind Armon choking the life out of him. "Stop!"

The figure seemed stunned at the sound of her voice. In that moment, Ashley focused on Armon and Tykwa and sent them to the Ranger Compound.

The figure seemed to come back to its senses. It simply stared at her. Though Ashley couldn't see the figure's eyes through its Dark Helmet, she knew it glared.

"Ashley!"

Ashley turned at the sound of Karone's voice. She glanced back, but the figure was gone. Ashley ran to Karone and immediately saw what had Karone so panicked.

"It's about time you joined us." Ecliptor spoke to her. "You have a very important decision to make."

Ashley watched as the quantrons held the weakened red rangers. "What did you do to them?"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Ecliptor commented with an evil grin. "Or at least one of them will. And that's up to you yellow ranger. Demorph now or I'll kill them both while you watch. And if you're thinking about trying anything, remember, I also have Dulcea and Zordon. As powerful as you are, I don't think you could save them all. "

Ashley and the other did as they were told. "What do you want?" Ashley asked what she already knew.

"I want you to choose." Ecliptor spat. "Choose the one you want to save. The other comes with me."

Ashley shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Then they'll both die." Ecliptor raised his sword.

"Okay!" Ashley shouted. "I need more time."

"Now!" The monster spat.

"You can't ask me to do something like that now."

"I wasn't asking, but if you want choices I'll give them to you. Either pick who survives or they both die now. You have one minute."

"Ashley." Karone pleaded. "You know what you have to do."

"Why, because he's your brother?" Kat yelled.

"Ash, please." Adam spoke. "We're talking years Ashley. You already betrayed him once; can you really do it again?"

Ashley's breath caught at Adam's words. He'd always been the neutral party. "Adam, I'm sorry."

"Then prove it." Adam stood in front of her. "Don't let them take Tommy. He's been through enough."

"Don't try to guilt her in to doing what you want!" Zhane shouted.

"Like you aren't doing the same thing!" Kat yelled.

Brena moved closer to the Astro rangers. "You have to save him Ashley." Brena spoke. "It's the one thing we have in common. We both love Andros. Please don't let Ecliptor have him. Ecliptor hates Andros. He will make Andros suffer. Don't do that to him."

"Ashley," Adam grabbed her. "We've been friends since the crib. I can and have forgiven you for a lot of things. But if you give him Tommy." His voice turned rough with anger and grief. "I will _**never**_ forgive you for this." He spat.

Ashley cringed and a choked sobbed escaped her lips. "Adam…" He stepped away from her. Ashley turned back to Ecliptor.

"So you made a choice." Ecliptor grinned.

Ashley stared at Andros. "I love you. And I'm so sorry."

"No!" Karone screamed.

Ecliptor sighed and looked at Andros. "That's a shame. I would have loved breaking every bone in your body." He back handed Andros. "Take the other one!" He ordered.

"Tommy!" Kat screamed as they watched Ecliptor and the others disappear with Tommy.

_**Ranger Compound**_

"You bitch!" Karone attacked Ashley. The others had to pry them apart. "How could you do it? How could you claim to love him and then sacrifice him?"

"Stop, Karone." Andros stated as he moved to her side.

"Andros I…" Ashley began.

"Don't." He cut her off. "There's nothing you have to say that I care to hear. We'll help you get Tommy back and we'll defeat Dark Specter and Ecliptor. And after that, I want you and your friends gone. Don't ever come back here."

"Gladly." Adam commented.

Andros walked out of the conference room followed by his teammates and Brena.

Ashley stood and stopped Adam and Kat in their tracks. "I need to be alone right now. Please."

Adam nodded. "Just call us if you need anything." Adam and Kat left the conference room.

Tykwa gave Armon a pleading look before he released her hand. She went after her niece. "Ashley. Ashley, wait." Tykwa grabbed her forearm and gasped. Ashley gave her a stern look.

Tykwa nodded. "I get it. I'll leave you alone." She watched Ashley walk away then hurried back to Armon and Kin Won.

"I'd be more comfortable if you stayed in the compound until this is over." Armon said to his father.

"I assume you and Tykwa will be staying here as well." Kin Won responded.

"We will." Tykwa responded as she moved to stand next to Armon.

"DECA, are there rooms ready?" Armon asked.

"Affirmative." The AI responded.

"Thanks DECA." Tykwa called. _Armon, we need to talk._

_I know._ "Dad, why don't you get settled in? I'm gonna go see how Andros is doing."

Kin Won nodded. "Let me know if there is anything I can do."

Armon assured his father that they would keep him in the loop.

Tykwa grabbed Armon's hand and led him to the Med Bay before teleporting them.

"Why are we here? And what are they doing here." Armon looked from Tykwa to Darian who stood next to Rocky checking Aisha's vitals. "Tykwa, what's going on?"

Darian ignored Armon. "Rocky, Aisha's vitals are stable. You should go get a head start. The coordinates are already uploaded. We'll meet there a little later."

Rocky nodded and did as Darian said. Once Rocky left, Darian turned to Armon and Tykwa. "You know."

"Yes." Tykwa answered. "Is it safe?"

"We can speak freely on my ship. If there was anything recording you in the compound, I made it so they only saw the two of you going into your room." Darian answered. "But we need to make this quick before anyone realizes you two aren't there."

"What the hell is going on?" Armon asked.

Tykwa and Darian shared a look before Darian quickly explained.

_**Andros**_

It took a lot of convincing but his friends and Karone finally left him alone. Andros sat on his bed waiting. When he heard the knock on his door, he knew exactly who it was.

"Come in."

"Hi," Brena spoke as the door closed. "I know you said you wanted to be left alone, but I couldn't help myself. I know you're hurting."

"I still can't believe it."

Brena sat next to him. "I never saw that coming. But I'm kinda glad she didn't choose you. If she had, then Ecliptor would have you now." She grabbed his hand. "I couldn't handle that."

"I heard you pleading with Ashley." Andros told her. "I was surprised, after everything that you would plead on my behalf."

"Andros I love you. I can't just turn that off."

"Thank you."

She embraced him and he hugged her back.

It took everything in him not to cringe.

_**(A/N: Think you know what's going on? I'd love to hear your theories. If someone figures this out, you're awesome. Please review.)**_

_**Preview: Not As It seems 26**_

"You have to help me." Ashley pleaded with Carlos. "You have to take me there. I have to stop him. And you have to finish shutting down the program."

"Ashley you're not strong enough." Cassie countered. "You can't go. Carlos, tell her."

"Carlos, please." Ashley spoke firmly. "You owe me."

"Carlos you can't take her anywhere." Zhane reasoned. "I'll go back with you."

"It has to be me!" Ashley shouted then looked at Carlos. "I can't lose him. My child can't lose his father."

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut and made a decision.

_**The Dark Fortress**_

Andros input the codes into the computer. It wouldn't be too much longer. When the ship was destroyed it would take everything evil with it, including himself. Zordon's energy would be released and maybe it would heal Ashley and Alarik. This was the right thing to do.

_**(Hope you're ready for more)**_


	23. After Burn

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

Chapter 23: After Burn

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long. Hope you like it._

_**RisingGundam2006:** Yeah, everyone hates Brena. But don't worry she'll get what she deserves (hint hint). I'd love to hear your opinion of what's going to happen after this._

_**Guest:**_ _Thanks! Hope you come back for more!_

"I can't believe her." Karone paced her room as her friends watched.

"We should be happy." Cassie commented. "If Ashley hadn't done what she did, they would have Andros right now."

Karone froze mid pace. _Of course, that had to be it._ She thought to herself and quickly continued to pace. There was a reason no one had said anything. But she had to try to talk to Andros. "That doesn't excuse it!" Karone snapped. "I've got to get out of here."

"I'll go with you." Zhane volunteered.

"No." Karone stated firmly. "I'll be safe where I'm going. Besides, I can't talk to Andros, I want pull Ashley's hair out, and on top of that, I don't want to have to deal with the other Earthlings gloating. I'll be back soon." Karone teleported.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Zhane started. "She just needs time to clear her head. And we need to figure out what our next move is going to be."

_**Turbo Rangers – Adam's Room**_

"It's bittersweet isn't it?" Kat started. "That she chose him, then he gets taken away."

"I can't imagine what Ashley must be feeling." Adam shook his head. "And Rocky, we're not even sure that he's made it back here with Aisha and now we have to tell him that Tommy's gone."

"I honestly don't believe that things could-"

"Please don't finish that statement." Adam cut her off. "We still have to try and work with the Astro Rangers and who knows what fresh hell that will bring." Adam looked at Kat and noticed she was staring into space. "What's on your mind?"

She turned and gave him a knowing looking. "You mean other than Tommy, Ashley, Rocky, Aisha and the Astro Rangers?"

Adam managed a small smile. "Yeah, other than that stuff."

"Is it bad that everything is so horrible right now and somehow my mind still manages to circle back to TJ?"

"You like him a lot don't you?"

"I do." Kat sighed. "But every time we reach an understanding, someone else's road block gets in our way."

"It's weird how somehow our friend's decisions affect other people's relationships." He thought about the way he spoke to Ashley. He and she had been like brother and sister forever. Did he push her too hard? Did she make a decision she wouldn't have otherwise? He had to talk to her. "With Tommy gone, Ashley has to be a wreck."

"What do you mean Tommy's gone?

Kat and Adam both turned at Rocky's voice.

"Rocky." Kat ran to her friend and hugged him. "Are you alright? Did you find Aisha?"

"She's here, but she's in a coma." Rocky answered sadly.

"Why didn't Darian heal her like he did Kat?" Adam asked.

"Because Dark Specter threatened him. If Darian healed Aisha, Dark Specter would kill Dulcea."

"I'm so sorry Rocky." Kat embraced him again.

"What were you saying about Tommy?" Rocky asked.

"He's gone." Adam started. "Ecliptor took him."

Adam and Kat filled Rocky in on what happened.

"Just when you think things can't get any worse." Rocky slumped on Adams bed.

"They usually do." Kat finished.

_**Darian's Room**_

_Are you sure it's safe to speak freely here?_ Armon asked Darian telepathically.

"Yes." Darian spoke. "This room is cloaked. It looks and sounds like I'm alone in here for anyone outside."

"I'm still shocked that you got Rocky to go along with this." Armon commented.

"He loves Aisha." Darian responded. "If what Ashley thought was in any way true, the decision was easy for him."

"What's our next move?" Armon asked.

"Tykwa is in Ashley's room already and you need to go to Andros. Brena's there. It's best if she see's you going to talk to Andros." Darian explained. "Rocky's going to go sit with Aisha. Then we can all speak telepathically without anyone worrying if someone goes looking for us."

"We need to let Karone in on this."

"We can't." Darian stated finitely. "A lot of what's happening here depends on her reactions. The less faked the better."

Armon couldn't argue. This plan depended a lot on very intricate things. One slip up could ruin everything. "Alright." Armon sighed. "Send me back to my room. I'll go to Andros from there."

Darian sent Armon back to his room. He hoped Tykwa was able to make Ashley see what they were doing was the right thing. They would need Ashley at a hundred percent if they were going to pull this off.

_**Tykwa and Ashley**_

"Ashley you're going to burn a hole in the floor."

Ashley stopped pacing. "I didn't realize how hard this would be." She looked at her aunt. "It hurts. And if Adam and Kat knew the truth they would hate me."

"Ashley, you did what you had to do." Tykwa assured.

"You and my dad keep saying the same thing."

"Because it's true, honey. Given the circumstances there was no other choice."

"The lesser of two evils is still evil." Ashley countered. It was she and Andros that came up with the plan. Actually following through with it took more effort that she thought it would.

"You are anything but evil." Tykwa stated firmly. "Your mother would be appalled if she knew you even thought that."

Ashley cringed at the mention of her mother. She sensed something earlier and she knew she wasn't the only one. She had to ask her aunt. "Tykwa, back at your house, I felt something almost tangible, did you…?"

Tykwa didn't have to ask what Ashley meant. "Yes," She answered. "But you know that's not possible."

"I don't want it to be possible, but I know what I felt." She stared at her aunt. "Armon felt it too. That's why it was able to get so close to him without him reacting."

Tykwa looked away. It couldn't be. Not on top of everything else. "Are you going to tell your father?"

"Not until I have something more solid. I don't want to break his heart all over again."

_If you draw any attention to yourself, I'll have to hurt your red ranger. _Ecliptor's voice rang in Ashley's head.

_What do you want?_

_To negotiate._

_Negotiate what?_

_You'll just have to meet me to find out._

_Where?_

_The Karovan Intergalactic Museum, and don't worry, it's practically abandoned at night. Come alone, or I'll make your loved ones pay for it. I'll give you the time soon enough._

_I'll be waiting._

"Ashley," Tykwa stood next to her niece. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later." She grabbed her phone and video called her father.

"Ashley what are you doing?" He asked when his face appeared on screen

"I need to talk to you"

Darian frowned at his daughter but played along. "What's wrong?"

"I just really need to talk to you."

"Alright. Come to my room." He ended the communication.

"What was that about?" Tykwa asked.

"I can't explain right now." Ashley responded. "Call Armon tell him that we need to stall until I figure something out. You should go back to your room until I come we know something else." Ashley hurried from her room followed by Tykwa.

Once she got to her room, Tykwa made the call.

_**Andros and Armon**_

"Hi Armon." Brena greeted as she rose from her seat next to Andros.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He glanced at her then looked at Andros. "Can we talk?"

"It's fine." Brena said quickly. "I was just leaving."

"Thanks, Bren." Andros spoke to her.

She smiled sweetly. "Anytime." She turned and walked out the door.

Once the door slid shut, Andros went to his desk and activated the cloaking device. He turned to his father. "I feel like I need to take a shower."

"She didn't waste any time did she?" Armon asked.

"She tried to kiss me at least three times." Andros cringed. "It took everything in me not to punch her."

Armon laughed. "What did you say to her?"

"Crap about how I couldn't believe she could forgive me for what I did to her." Andros rolled his eyes. "She bought it."

"That's all that matters." Armon frowned when his phone buzzed. He answered. "Tykwa what's wrong?"

"Ashley told me to call you and to hold up on everything." She answered. "I think something is up. She said she would contact us and let us know for sure."

"Alright." Armon answered. "We'll be on alert." He hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Andros asked.

"Something's changed." Armon responded. "Ashley's going to let us know what's going on soon."

Andros frowned. "It must be something big. She's blocking me."

"I guess that means we wait."

_**Ashley and Darian**_

"What's wrong?" Darian asked after his daughter rushed into his room.

"Ecliptor contacted me."

"What how?"

"Telepathically." She gave her father a knowing look.

"Even if they can siphon off Zordon's power, it would take a lot more for him to be telepathic."

"And for him to contact me. The thing is," She sighed. "It didn't feel like it was just him. I felt a connection to what was getting in touch with me."

"My mother. He used Dulcea to communicate with you."

"Do you think he could do it again?" Ashley asked nervously.

"I doubt it. Especially not on someone as powerful as you. He's probably weakened now."

"But what about the others what if he tries to control them?" Ashley asked.

"In order for that to happen, the person would have to have been prone to evil at one point in time."

"Then it's safe to talk to the others now?"

"Yes. We should probably contact them now."

"Alright."

_Andros._ Ashley reached out to him.

_I'm here and so is my dad._ He responded.

_Tykwa?_

_I'm here honey. Is everything okay?_

_I'm okay. I promise._ Ashley responded.

_Rocky._ Darian pulled him in.

_This feels really weird._ Rocky commented. _All the other voices in my head feel crowded._

The others couldn't help but laugh.

Darian sighed. _To the business at hand._

_Sorry._ Rocky apologized.

_First things first,_ Darian continued. _Is everyone up to date with what we're doing?_

They all agreed.

_Andros you need to make sure to keep Brena occupied._ Darian stated.

_I know._ Andros groaned.

_Make it believable._ Dairan ordered. _If she is reporting back to Ecliptor, we need her to be off guard. And the best distraction is you._

_That doesn't mean he has to like it._ Ashley put in.

_I know this is going to be difficult for you Ashley, but you need to stay focused on the end game._ Darian countered_. And the two of you have to stay apart as often as possible._

_We know dad._ Ashley snapped. _What about Aisha?_

_I'm going to have to heal her little by little. That way no one should be able to sense the energy spike. How is she doing Rocky?"_

_No change._ Rocky answered.

_She's going to be fine Rocky._ Ashley assured.

"All rangers report to the conference room. Incoming message from the Dark Fortress." The AI called.

_I guess we're going to have to cut this short._ Armon stated. _What could he want now?_

_I have a sinking feeling that I know_. Ashley responded.

_**Conference Room**_

The Astro and Turbo rangers entered the conference room along with Tykwa, Armon, Darian, Kin Won and Brena who was still acting as the yellow Turbo Ranger.

The divide was obvious. Andros glanced at the astro rangers. "Where's Karone?"

"Right here." She answered as she completely ignored the turbo rangers and stood next to her brother.

"DECA, open transmission." Andros ordered.

"Hello, red ranger." Ecliptor sneered.

"What do you want?" Andros snapped. "I don't have time for your games."

"Luckily, I called to speak to her and not you." He looked towards Ashley. "I've decided on a time. You'll meet me in one hour. You already know the place."

"What the hell is he talking about Ash?" Adam asked.

Andros tried not to look concerned. "Is there something else your hiding?" He asked accusingly.

"She doesn't really have a choice." Ecliptor stated. "She shows up, I give one of your loved ones back."

"No, you can't go." Cassie spoke surprising the others. "We're not losing someone else. It's probably a trap."

"She's right." Karone spoke and glared at Ashley. "As much I dislike you right now, we can't risk it. She's the best weapon we have against Dark Specter."

"I doubt you'll stay true to that." Ecliptor grinned. "Because your mother is the bargaining chip."

"Where is she?" Andros snapped.

"The yellow ranger shows up and you'll find out exactly where she is." Ecliptor stated. "The rules are simple. She comes alone. And no peeking. We need our privacy."

"That's not happening." TJ spoke.

"I'll be there." Ashley stated and ended the transmission.

"That is a suicide mission." Her father spoke to her. "You are not going."

"I don't have a choice." Ashley responded and glanced at Andros. The anger she saw written on his face wasn't fake.

"Darian's right," Adam put in. "You can't go."

"What part of 'no choice' did you not understand?" Ashley asked.

"If you go, there has to be a way to watch you and make sure you're safe." Rocky added.

"There could be a way we could watch her." Kin Won stated. "The compound has access to KO-35's satellites. We could keep an eye on the situation using those and send someone if it looks like there's a trap."

"I still don't like it." Darian ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll be okay daddy." Ashley hugged her father "I want to see Aisha before I go." She turned to Rocky. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Rocky answered.

"You mind If I come by later?" Kat asked. "I haven't really gotten a chance to see her yet."

"Sure." Ashley responded as she and Rocky left the room.

"Andros, I need to talk to you." Karone stated.

Andros glanced at Brena who appeared to be waiting on him. "Can it wait, Karone?"

"No." She glared at him. "I've been waiting since we all got back to the compound."

Andros sighed. "Fine." He followed Karone.

Armon addressed the others. "Everyone should get some rest before Ashley has to meet with Ecliptor, there's a chance we'll have to intervene if something goes wrong."

They all nodded and left the Conference room.

"I don't like this." Darian stated once all the rangers left. "I can't shake the feeling that something horrible is going to happen."

"Don't think like that." Tykwa objected.

"Ashley can take care of herself." Armon argued. "She's strong."

"There's only so much she can take." He almost whispered. He couldn't explain it to them. The feeling of dread consumed him. It was the same feeling he had right before the phone call he received saying that his wife was dead.

_**Andros and Karone**_

Karone all but forced Andros into his room.

"Andros, what's going on?" Karone asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious Karone." Andros rolled his eyes.

"Stop stalling!" Karone yelled. "I know something is going on with you and Ashley. Tell me what it is."

Andros frowned. "What do you think you know?"

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm humoring you."

"Fine." She snapped. "We were all talking and Cassie said something that made me think about the situation from another standpoint."

"And what exactly did she say?"

Karone hesitated.

"It's safe." Andros addressed her hesitation. "Darian made it so no one will hear us."

"So there is something going on. I knew it." Karone paced with her excitement. "Cassie said that if Ashley hadn't done what she did Ecliptor would have _you_."

Andros sighed. "When we were on our way to get Ashley and Aisha, Ashley had another vision and I saw it too." He looked at his sister. "Ecliptor asked Ashley who she wanted to save. Ashley chose me. Ecliptor took me anyway. Ashley lost control. Things didn't end well."

"You guys planned this." Karone stated taking a seat on his bed. "She knew if she chose Tommy, they would take him and not you. That's what happened out there isn't it?"

Andros nodded then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Karone asked.

"I just got this weird feeling that we were being watched."

"Well, you said that Darian is looking over everything."

"That's probably it." But he wasn't completely convinced. "DECA, where's Brena?"

"Brena, isn't on the compound." The AI responded.

That made him feel better. "Come on Karone. We need to meet up with the others."

"Are we going to tell them what's going on?"

"We can't." Andros emphasized. "Too many people know already."

"Who all knows?"

"Darian, Dad, Tykwa, and Rocky."

"What?!" Karone's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you get Rocky to go along with this?"

"Because of Aisha." He responded. "Someone lured her away. Ashley thinks she knows who tipped them off about Aisha. They've been anticipating our every move. We had to get ahead of them. This was the only shot we had."

"But what does that have to do with Aisha?"

"I don't want to go into it without anything solid. I really think Ashley's right, but without proof she's having a really hard time dealing with the decision we made. And to top it off, Darian said the guilt that she's feeling could adversely affect her powers."

"This is so beyond anything I could have imagined. What do you need me to do?"

"Keep being pissed and try to keep the others the same." Andros responded. "Rocky's keeping tabs on the Turbo Rangers."

Karone frowned as she studied her brother. "You're really mad at her."

Andros looked at his sister. "She failed to mention that Ecliptor contacted her earlier."

Karone spoke softly. "He has mom."

He hugged his sister. He knew Karone and their mother had issues, but Karone would never want anything to happen to her. "We'll get her back."

"I really hope you're right."

"Come on. We need to meet up with the others." Andros took his sisters hand and led her from the room.

_**Dark Fortress**_

"Everything is in place. The rangers won't know what hit them." Ecliptor's spy spoke. "They're going to be watching her, but you already knew they would find a way."

"Good, let them watch. It's better if they see it with their own eyes. Once I send him to meet the yellow ranger, be prepared. Everything's going to change."

"I can't wait." The spy grinned. "I'll finally get everything I deserve and worked so hard for." The spy looked at Ecliptor. "I'll keep you in the loop."

Ecliptor grinned once his spy left. He was going to make sure his spy got exactly what was deserved.

_**Ashley and Rocky**_

"It's weird seeing her like this." Ashley held her friend's hand. She and Rocky had sat in silence since they arrived.

"I know." Rocky stated. "I wish there was more I could do."

"She's going to pull through. I can't believe otherwise."

"Do you really think he played a part in this?"

Ashley sighed. "That's what my gut is telling me. I just wish we had proof."

Rocky's stare was intense. "I trust your gut."

"What if I'm wrong?"

"Stop it." He snapped. "I know what I would do for Aisha. And I know what he would do for you."

Ashley averted her eyes. She looked at her watch. "I have to go." She stood.

"DECA, alert the others. I'm going to meet Ecliptor."

"Affirmative."

"Be careful." Rocky pleaded.

"I will." She answered. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Tell Andros I'm sorry." With that she disappeared.

_**Elsewhere**_

"What news do you have for me?" Ecliptor asked his minion.

"Aisha is still in a coma. Darian hasn't healed her and there is a divide between the Astro Rangers and Turbo Rangers." The minion answered. "The yellow Astro ranger had a vision. She knew you would take the Red Astro ranger if she chose to save him."

Ecliptor turned to his minion in shock. "What else have you found out?"

"The yellow ranger is unsettled by the decision she's made. It negatively affects her powers."

"Interesting." _This is perfect._ Ecliptor thought to himself. "Keep watch and make sure that the former yellow ranger stays out of commission."

"Yes master."

"Good. Now." He turned away from the minion. "As you were."

His minion disappeared. If only his other spies were so eager to please, he'd already cut one lose end. Now he had to deal with the other.

_**Ranger Compound**_

Cassie walked down the hallway on her way to Carlos's room. He wasn't feeling too well and she wanted to wake him so they could meet up in the Conference room with the others. She'd just turned the corner when she hit something very solid. "Sorry." She stared at the person in front of her. "Hi Kat."

"Cassie." Kat side stepped Cassie and continued down the hall.

"Um where are you going?" Cassie called when she noticed Kat was heading away from the Conference room. "We're meeting in the Conference room. Ashley's on her way to Ecliptor."

Kat slowly turned and pinned Cassie with a look that sent chills down Cassie's spine. "I have to get something first." She turned and walked away.

_That was weird. _Cassie thought. She looked back over her shoulder and caught Kat glaring at her as she turned the corner. _Very weird._

She knocked on Carlos's door. "It's Cassie." She called through the door.

The door slid open and a groggy Carlos stood before her. "Is it time?"

Cassie cupped his face. "Yeah. Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel like I've been around my grandmother's feline pests all day. The allergy shot is working, but you know how it makes me a zombie for a couple of hours afterwards."

"Yeah, I know." She kissed his cheek. "We should head to the conference room, unless you're not up to it."

"No, we should go. I know what she did, but I'd be too worried to just sit in my room." He responded.

"Okay." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

They walked into the Conference room just in time to see Adam walk in. Everyone else was already there.

"You guys seen Kat?" Adam asked. "I was trying to find her."

"I bumped into her in the hall." Cassie stated. "She didn't look very happy to see me. She said she had to grab something. I guess she'll be here afterwards."

"I think I'm gonna go get her." Adam said.

Just then Kat walked into the room rubbing her eyes. "Ashley's gone already?" She stopped and looked at TJ. "Hi."

TJ frowned and looked her over. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kat blushed and averted her eyes. "Yeah, just a little tired. Thanks for asking."

TJ nodded.

_What the hell was that?_ Cassie thought to herself. Then again, Kat did have a thing for TJ, maybe she just couldn't be mean to him.

They all turned their attention to the viewing screen where they saw Ashley standing on the roof of the Karovan Intergalactic Museum.

_**Karovan Intergalactic Museum**_

Ashley knew they were watching. She could feel it. She wasn't sure how long Ecliptor would make them wait, or if he would keep up his part of the bargain.

She leaned on the wide edge and looked up at the stars. She felt the evil presence behind her. But there was something…

"Miss me?"

Ashley felt the panic coming to the surface at the sound of his voice. She tried to fight it back down, but when she turned to face him, it was no use fighting it. "Tommy."

He wore all black. He looked like the man she once knew and loved, but there was only hatred in him now… and it was her fault.

He was on her before she could react. His hand was firmly around her neck and pushed her back onto the edge. She grabbed his wrist but her hands shook. She knew if he suddenly decided to let her go, there was nothing to stop her from falling.

He pressed his head against the side of her temple. "Was it worth it Ashley?" His grip tightened. "Was _he_ worth it?"

"Tommy…"

"I know what you did!" He snapped cutting her off. "Did I ever mean _anything_ to you?"

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I didn't-"

"Yes, you did." He glanced up at nothing. "I know they're watching. Don't you think they deserve to know what you and your boyfriend cooked up?"

"Please…don't."

"Shut up. You. Lying. BITCH! You did this!"

"I'm sorry, Tommy."

"You're sorry? Sorry for what baby?" His voice turned deceptively calm. "For handing me over to Ecliptor to save your new boyfriend. Because of something you _think_ I did!"

She tried to access her powers but she couldn't. Her thoughts kept circling back to Tommy and what she'd done to him. Ashley could only whimper as tears streamed down her face.

At the Compound, the others watched in horror.

"What did they do to him?" Rocky yelled.

"And what is he talking about?" Adam asked. "Why does he think Ashley handed him over to Ecliptor?"

"Why isn't she fighting back?" TJ asked.

"She can't fight him like this." Darian responded. "I'm going."

"No one make a move." Tommy's voice called from the viewing screen as if he anticipated their actions. "The only person that needs to come here is Andros. And if he doesn't get here right now, Ashley's going to have a little accident."

"I can't watch this." Kat cried and ran from the room.

"Let her go." Rocky grabbed Adam when he went to go after her. "It won't help."

Adam reluctantly listened.

"Andros you can't…" Brena started, but it was too late.

Andros appeared on the roof with Tommy and Ashley.

The others at the compound could only watch as the scene unfolded.

"That was fast." Tommy grinned at Andros.

"Don't hurt her." Andros looked at Ashley and felt her panic. It was so overwhelming that he had to block it out, or he would be useless.

"That depends entirely on you."

"What do you want?"

"Tell them the truth." He glanced at Ashley. "Tell them what you and this bitch came up with."

"Fine." Andros didn't hesitate. "We knew."

"Knew what? You gotta be more specific."

"We knew that Ecliptor would take you if Ashley chose to save you."

Tommy smiled. "Now doesn't that make you feel better?"

Andros knew what Tommy was doing. It would be next to impossible to get the Turbo Rangers to trust them now. "You got what you wanted now let her go."

"I will once I've finished." Tommy began. "Since you all blatantly disregarded the privacy clause, you and your sister will have to meet me in the park tomorrow in order to find out where your mother is."

"When?"

"Mid day." Tommy answered. "We'll see how bad you want mommy dearest back after you know the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Andros frowned.

"You'll have to see tomorrow."

"Fine. Now let her go." Andros demanded.

"As you wish." Tommy shoved Ashley backwards over the edge then disappeared.

"Ashley!" Andros fell to his knees at the sound of the horrific thud. Everything felt cold. Something was grabbing him trying to lift him up. He felt himself rising but couldn't take his eyes away from the ledge. Someone was calling to him, but they seemed so far away.

"Andros, look at me."

He slowly turned his head to look at the person now in front of him. "Dad?"

"We have to go." Armon whispered. The pain he felt was evident. "Come on, son."

"No." Andros pulled away and looked over the edge to see Darian cradle his daughter in his arms and disappear. The blood on the sidewalk was illuminated by the street lights. He heard someone's painful groans fill his ears. When his father embraced hi, Andros realized that the groans he was hearing were his own. It couldn't be real. "I have to see her."

"Soon." Armon answered.

"Now." Andros activated his communicator and teleported. He looked down on the bed and saw her. She was so pale.

"How did you know to come here?"

Andros looked up at the sound of Darian's voice and realized he didn't recognize his surroundings. "Where are we? Why did you bring her here?'

"We're in the sleeping quarters of my ship." Darian answered; his voice tight with emotion. "Focus Andros, how did you find us?"

He frowned. It was the same feeling he had when Ashley was on Zurik, his instinct told him to follow it.

"You can feel it can't you?" Darian questioned. "I shouldn't be surprised. The conncetion you two have is strong."

He did feel it. "Oh my god." He grabbed Ashley's hand and the feeling grew. He hadn't teleported to the ship. He teleported to _her_. He looked up at Darian. "How is this possible?"

"Because of what we are."

"And that is?" Andros asked fearing what he felt he already knew.

Darian uttered the one word that would change everything.

_**(A/N: So this one is pretty long, but I figured I owed you guys that because it took me so long to update it. Mainly because it took me forever to get to this point. Just so you know, everything I hinted to but didn't go into detail on throughout this story will be answered. Including what Darian wanted to tell Ashley so long ago. (Technically I told you what it was when Dulcea was kidnapped.) Also, what that figure who tried to kill Armon has to do with anything. And if you were paying attention to the last couple of chapters in this story, there is another twist ahead that you all should see coming. I love being mysterious. Tell me what you think and what you think will happen. Love reading your comments! Believe it or not, they motivate me to write.)**_

_**(Also, here's part of Chapter 27 from "Not As it Seems." Enjoy)**_

_**Not As It Seems**_

Chapter 27

_**Earth**_

TJ sat working on his communicator while Cassie checked on Zhane again. People were staring at them and whispering. They'd helped find a cot for Zhane, but now they waited for some sign of hope. TJ and Cassie did the best they could to assure them, but without the others and without the Megaship; he wasn't sure how far his words would go. He looked up when Cassie came back over. "How is he?"

"I think he's getting worse." Cassie looked back at Zhane who lay unconscious on a cot. "I'm not sure he's gonna be okay without Karone." She looked back at TJ when she felt him grab her hand. ""How's that going?" She gestured to the communicator.

"Since DECA was the central point of communication with our communicators, they went down when she did. I'm trying to get it to bypass DECA and communicate directly with one of the others' communicators. Unfortunately I don't have all the tools that I need."

Cassie sighed. "We really need something to go our way right about now."

"TJ?" A man called out.

TJ looked up at the familiar voice. "Uncle Max."

"Thank god." He hugged his nephew. "Bailey, guys, they're over here."

Bailey, Max's wife, along with six other adults hurried their way.

"Cassie!"

"Mom!" Cassie hugged her mother with tear filled eyes.

"We're so glad to see you." Her father embraced them both.

"Cassie, TJ" Both turned at the shaky voice of Donna Hammond. "Where are Ashley and Carlos?"

Cassie and TJ pulled away from their loved ones. "The last time we heard anything," TJ began. "They were on the Dark Fortress."


	24. Immortal

**Out of this World**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers.**_

_**Summary: The Astro Rangers of KO-35 know that Dark Specter is growing stronger everyday, but without a yellow ranger, they don't think they stand a chance. On Earth, Ashley has decided to leave her friends and teammates to find where her destiny awaits.**_

_**(AN 1: So a lot of things are going to happen in this chapter. Ecliptor's spies will be revealed as well as "The Creation" and "The Minion." If you go back and read the last 5 chapters you should see where I referenced these things. I put some subtle hints as to who is who; I want to see who paid close attention. **__** Also, I will be jumping back and forth between the Ranger Compound and the Park. Please remember that these things are happening simultaneously.)**_

_**Sexymama25: **__Well, the wait is finally over. Here you go!_

_**RisingGundam2006:**__ Yeah, you are going to love this chapter! At least the Brena part of it __. Tommy being evil just felt right. I like throwing twist like that in. And trust me; there are a lot more twists in this chapter. I can't wait to find out what you think!_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:**__ Many questions will be answered in this chapter. I can't wait to get the responses. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it._

_**CiCi:**_ _That's the plan, it's just taking me longer that I would like. But, here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 24: Immortal

"Immortal."

Andros stared in disbelief. He looked at Ashley, he could still sense her. She was slowly coming back to the surface. As happy as he was that she was alive, he couldn't help but wonder what this meant for the two of them.

"I didn't want her to find out like this." Darian ran a hand through his hair. "I tried so many times, but I just couldn't get it out."

Andros couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing he could articulate anyway. There were so many things happening at once. How would they explain it to the others? How would they explain it to Ashley? "We have to tell the others." He finally looked up at Darian. "They all think she's dead."

"The first person who needs to know is Ashley. She's going to be so confused and-"

"Something's wrong." Andros cut him off. "Something's not right. I can feel…"

He was proven right by the sound of Ashley's agonizing scream.

_**Ranger Compound – Conference Room**_

"Please tell me that didn't just happen." Karone cried. Zhane quickly embraced her.

The feed from the satellites stopped once Andros disappeared. Armon appeared before them. Tykwa rushed to him in tears. "Where did he take her? Where did he take my niece?"

Armon hugged her. "I don't know. They disappeared, then Andros disappeared, and I don't know where any of them are."

"Is she dead?" Rocky asked the question no one wanted the answer to.

Armon closed his eyes and held Tykwa closer.

They were all ripped from their morning by a blood curling scream.

"What the hell was that?" TJ asked.

"I think it came from the Med Bay." Cassie answered.

"Aisha." Rocky turned and ran towards the screams followed by the others.

"Oh my god, Kat." TJ was at her side in an instant.

She groaned as she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"She's gone!" Everyone looked at Rocky. "Aisha's gone!"

"DECA, where's Aisha?" Carlos called.

The AI's voice came back jumbled and incoherent.

"DECA." Cassie called this time.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"I think DECA's been compromised." Kin Won spoke. "By whoever did this."

The others looked and saw that some of DECA's cables had been strategically cut.

Karone looked around. "Where's Brena?"

"Damn it!" Zhane snapped. "I can't believe we let her out of our sight."

"Kat, what happened?" TJ asked her as he helped her off of the floor.

Kat shook her head. "I don't know. I ran in here after seeing part of the satellite feed. Something must have hit me from behind."

"We have to find Aisha." Rocky stated.

"TJ," Karone began. "You stay here and help with Kat." She looked at Carlos and Cassie. "You two go look for Brena." She turned to Rocky and Adam. "I'll go with Rocky, Zhane you go with Adam, we'll look for Aisha. She'll need to see a familiar face." She looked to her father and grandfather. "Do you think you two can try to get DECA back up?"

"We'll get right on it." Armon looked at his daughter with pride.

"Tykwa..." Karone started.

"I'll help look for Brena. She'd better pray that I don't find her first." Tykwa left with Carlos and Cassie.

"Let's go." Karone stated. "I doubt she would have left the compound."

Armon watched as his daughter led the others.

"She's a lot like you." Kin Won stated as he started working on DECA.

"No," Armon corrected. "She's better."

_**Darian's Ship**_

"Hold her down!" Darian ordered as he injected her with the needle.

Andros struggled to hold Ashley in place. Ashley's body convulsed violently as she screamed in pain. "What is that?!"

"It's a sedative!" Darian answered.

"It won't work, her temperature has spiked." He could feel the heat coming off of her. "Her body's burning if off too quickly."

"I don't know what else to do!" Darian was beginning to panic. This was obviously something he hadn't encountered before.

"I think I do." He grabbed her and pressed his forehead against hers. She slowly started to calm. Her body relaxed until she was limp in his arms. Andros sat back in his chair breathing heavily.

"What did you do?" Darian asked.

"I pushed her back down."

"What?"

"Out of consciousness. She was strong, but not strong enough to keep up the fight. Don't worry, she isn't in any pain right now." He watched Darian slump into a seat. "Has this ever happened to you?"

"I've never been that far gone before. The only person I know who has is my father. But the healing process wasn't like this. It wasn't this painful."

"She's still half human." Andros thought aloud. "Maybe it's different for her."

Darian's eyes lit up. "Then maybe I can heal her. The human half of her anyway." He rushed to his daughter and grabbed her hands and focused on healing her. What felt like an eternity later, Darian released Ashley's hands. "That's the best I can do."

"Do you think we need to take her to the Med Bay?" Andros asked.

"We may have to. Her fever is down and if she has another episode like before, I want to have some sort of pain medicine available."

"Then we have to tell the others."

Darian sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Then get ready to cross it." Andros stated as he stood and moved next to Ashley. "She's waking up."

_**Ranger Compound – Karone and Rocky**_

Karone and Rocky walked through the lower levels looking for Aisha. Karone looked at Rocky. "She's somewhere here Rocky. I don't think Brena would have risked trying to get her outside."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He answered. "Something about this doesn't feel right."

"How so?"

"That was Kat we heard screaming." He stopped and looked at her. "Aisha and Kat are close. She wouldn't just leave Kat there."

"Maybe she knew she couldn't do anything and ran?"

"No." Rocky stated adamantly. "She would have stayed."

Karone averted her eyes and started walking. "We'd better keep looking."

"You noticed it too didn't you?" Rocky asked.

Karone sighed. "Something just isn't adding up about-" She was cut off by a sound coming from down the hall. "What was that?"

"Aisha?" Rocky took the lead.

"Look Out!"

Rocky ducked just in time to avoid the healing wand Aisha swung at him. Her momentum spun her around and Rocky grabbed her from behind. Karone quickly got the wand away from her.

"No!" Aisha tried to shout but her voice came out hoarse. "Let me go!"

"Aisha ,stop!" Rocky held her close trying not to hurt her. "Look at me!"

As Aisha looked at him and registered his concerned expression, she seemed to calm. "Rocky? You're okay?"

He put her hand to his face. "I'm fine. Baby, what happened?"

Tears flooded Aisha's eyes. "Why did she try to kill me?"

"It's okay now." Rocky pulled her close and nearly panicked when he felt her go limp.

Karone quickly checked her pulse. "She's fine. I think the adrenaline finally wore off." She sighed. "We should get her back to the Med Bay."

Rocky nodded and easily lifted Aisha up and followed Karone back to the Med Bay.

_**Med Bay**_

"Just relax." TJ stated as he moved a healing wand over the cut on the side of Kat's temple. The cut was closed now and only the bruising remained. He put the wand down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be better when they find Aisha." She stated as she slowly sat up. Armon and KinWon managed to repair the damage to the wires, but they ran into another issue and needed to go check the supply room for tools they would need, leaving TJ and Kat alone.

"She'll be okay." TJ assured her. "Can you tell me more of what happened?"

Kat averted her eyes.

TJ gently guided her gaze back to his. "What's wrong?"

"I don't remember." She tried to keep herself from trembling. "I've been missing chunks of time."

TJ frowned. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since before Zordon was taken." What she was beginning to think frightened her. "It's almost like the time when-"

She was cut off when Rocky came in carrying Aisha, Karone was close behind. "We found her in the lower levels." He gently put Aisha on another bed.

"Is she okay?" Kat asked as she and TJ rushed over.

"She's just unconscious." Kat answered. She was about to use the healing wand when she noticed something strange about it. She quickly took the wand to a storage cabinet and hid it there.

"Look at her neck." TJ pointed out. "It's like someone tried to strangle her."

"Who would do that?" Kat asked.

Rocky eyed her. "You mean you don't remember?"

She shook her head. "I wish I did."

Karone ran a scanner over Aisha before going to grab another healing wand. "She's nearly back at 100%. I think she's just fatigued. She'll wake up when she's ready."

Rocky breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you think Brena tried to kill her?" TJ asked. "I knew she wanted to be a ranger, but to kill for it. I wasn't expecting that."

Rocky and Karone shared a look.

"You found her." Armon spoke as he walked into the Med Bay. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine." Karone answered. "Where's grandpa?"

"He's in the Conference Room still working on DECA." Armon answered. "I thought I would check and see how everything was going here."

Karone's link buzzed in her pocket. "Andros." She looked at her brother on the screen. All attention was suddenly on her. "Are you okay?"

"Get in touch with everyone and have them meet us in the Conference room." He responded.

"What's going on?"

"Now Karone." He snapped and ended the call.

"I guess Darian must be with him." TJ spoke first.

"I'll call the others." Karone spoke softly. "You guys go ahead to the Conference Room."

TJ turned to Kat. "You okay to go?"

"Yes. I want to know what happened." She held his hand as they walked to the Conference Room.

"I'm not ready to leave her." Rocky grabbed Aisha's hand. "I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Stay." Armon stated. "We can fill you in on everything afterwards."

"Thanks."

Armon moved to his daughter. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No, but I have to be." She held up her phone. "I'll call Zhane. Will you call Tykwa?"

"Absolutely." He turned from his daughter and made the call.

Karone called Zhane. "We found Aisha."

"Is she okay?" Zhane asked.

"She unconscious now, but she was awake when Rocky and I found her. The scanners say she should be awake anytime."

"How's everyone else?" Adam asked.

Zhane adjusted the link so Adam was in the viewing screen as well. "Have you heard anything?"

"Andros called. He wants us all in the Conference Room now." Karone stated.

"We're on our way." Zhane responded and ended the call.

"Tykwa, Cassie, and Carlos are on their way. They couldn't find Brena." Armon spoke.

"She's either in hiding or with Ecliptor." Karone answered. "We should get to the conference room."

Armon nodded and followed his daughter.

_**Darian's Ship**_

Ashley slowly sat up on the bed and turned towards Andros. He was trying to hide what he was thinking, but she already knew. She looked at her father. "How am I alive?"

He ignored her question. "How do you feel?" Darian asked.

"Like I died." She snapped. Her expression suddenly became panicked. "I was dead."

"Ashley calm down." Andros tried to console her, but she pushed him away.

"I shouldn't be alive!"

Andros grabbed her and made her look at him. "But you are! And forgive me if I'm not upset about it!" He loosened his grip but held her close. "I thought I lost you."

She finally let him hug her while she cried. What would this mean for her and Andros? How could they be together? Could she watch him grow old and die while she continued to exist? She looked at her father again. "This is what you were afraid of wasn't it?"

"I prayed that you wouldn't have to go through this." Darian stated. "Most people glamorize immortality, but it comes at a terrible cost."

"Having to watch the people you love die." Ashley finished and felt Andros squeeze her hand. She squeezed it back. "Having to watch mom…"

"I never wanted you to feel that kind of pain." He was fighting back tears. "Mortals can comfort themselves by saying that they'll meet their loved ones in death, but us? We don't get that luxury."

"There are promises you just can't keep." Andros spoke to Darian. "That's what you meant. I can't promise her that I won't get hurt or worse."

"And why you were pushing me towards Tommy." Ashley picked up. "You knew I didn't love him the way I love Andros."

"We need to tell the others that you're alive. They can't keep on thinking you're dead." Darian spoke.

"You guys should talk to them first." Ashley suggested. "Me just coming down there will make everything more chaotic."

"You're right." Andros took out his link and stepped away from the others. "I'll call Karone."

"I don't know how I'm going to tell them." Ashley spoke to her father. "I should have figured something when I saw Dulcea. She looks pretty good for a grandmother."

Darian smiled. "I guess that is one perk."

"A blessing and a curse." She stated.

"They're ready." Andros came back. "We'll go down and explain everything."

Ashley nodded and looked away as they left the ship. She finally let everything she was feeling come to the surface and hoped that Andros was far enough away not to feel it.

_**The Ranger Compound**_

Andros and Darian teleported into the Conference Room and were immediately bombarded with questions.

"She's alive!" Darian finally shouted over all the questions, and everything was calm.

"How?" Karone finally asked softly.

"We're immortal." Darian stated. "The only way to kill someone like us is to behead him or her or if the body suffers severe trauma."

"Falling from a building that high is pretty severe." Carlos responded.

"I meant more on the lines of dismemberment." Darian corrected. "The explosion my father was in nearly killed him."

"Where is she?" Tykwa asked. "Can we see her?"

"Give her a minute." Andros's voice came out strained. "She's still trying to deal with this."

"Try not to bombard her when you see her." Darian spoke. "Her emotions are raw right now and she may not be able to block all of your emotions out."

"I'm not sure I can do that." Kat spoke. She tried to hold in her emotions. "I should probably go." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kat wait." TJ called.

"I'll be okay. I'm just gonna go to my room and try to reign in my emotions." She left the room.

"She'll be okay." Adam assured TJ.

"Ashley's coming down." Andros stated and a second later Ashley was by his side. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. She returned the sentiment before she let go.

Tykwa walked towards her niece and pulled her into a hug. "I was so scared that I lost you too." She'd just lost her sister and had nearly lost her niece. Ashley was the only family she had left. She couldn't stand to lose anyone else.

One by one they all welcomed Ashley back. Karone was last.

"How do you feel?" She asked her friend.

"Confused and tired, but mainly tired." Ashley responded. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"We'll tell Rocky for you." Karone offered. "And fill you in on everything else in the morning."

"Thanks." Ashley turned and left briefly glancing back at Andros.

"She doesn't quite seem like herself does she?" Zhane asked.

"If you died and spontaneously came back, how do you think you would feel?" Andros snapped.

"Sorry." Zhane stared at the ground. "I didn't think."

"You never do."

"Andros, give him a break." TJ commented.

Andros shook his head. "I'm sorry, Zhane. Ashley's angry and hurt and I can't block it out."

"Go to her." Darian spoke causing everyone to stare at him. "She needs you."

Andros nodded and left.

"I think we should all get some rest." Armon spoke. "It's been a long day."

"And Andros and I still have to meet Tommy tomorrow." Karone spoke.

"I still don't get it." Cassie sighed. "How did Ecliptor turn Tommy so easily?"

"Someone like you," Darian started. "Wouldn't be easy to control. But someone like Tommy on the other hand, would be."

"What do you mean someone like Tommy?" Carlos asked.

"He means that Tommy was controlled by evil before." Adam started and held up his hand. "It's a long story and I really don't have the energy to get in to it."

"In the morning then." Armon spoke. "Everyone rest up."

_**Ashley**_

She knew he would come. She heard her door open and close behind him and the ruffling of clothes as he undressed and climbed in beside her.

She immediately turned toward him and buried her face in his neck. He held her while she cried.

_**The next day…**_

_**Rocky – Med Bay**_

Rocky stood up and stretched.

"Were you here all night?"

Rocky was caught off guard by Adam's presence. "Yeah." He looked down at Aisha. "She still hasn't woken up again."

"She will." Adam assured.

"What happened last night in the conference room?"

Adam ran a hand through his hair. "I forgot you weren't there."

"It must have been big then."

"Rocky. Ashley's alive."

Rocky felt his knees give way and fell back into his chair. "Where is she?"

"I think she's still with Andros and Karone. She didn't know and she took it really hard."

"She didn't know what?" Rocky asked.

Adam sighed again. "Honestly, I still can't wrap my head around it, but apparently, Ashley, her father, Dulcea, and Zordon are all immortal."

Rocky frowned. "I'm sorry. Did you just say _immortal_?"

Adam nodded.

"I wanna see her." Rocky stated.

"Go ahead. I'll stay here with Aisha." Adam reassured.

"Thanks man. Do you know where they all are?"

"I'd check the conference room. Andros and Karone are leaving out soon to meet Tommy."

Rocky quickly looked at the time. It was just past 11am. "I guess I was asleep longer than I thought."

"No one blames you. None of us have really gotten any sleep." He sighed. "Go talk to Ashley. We'll be here when you get back." Adam gestured to Aisha.

Rocky nodded and left the Med Bay.

_**Conference Room**_

"I really believe Ashley should go with the two of you." Armon tried to reason with the three rangers before him.

"I can't Armon." Ashley tried to explain. "Even if we knew that they wouldn't hurt Kendra, my powers aren't in the best condition. I would hurt more than help."

"We'll be okay dad." Karone tried to reassure. "We have to save mom."

"There's no reason to believe that he will give your mother back." Darian spoke as he walked into the room.

"We still have to try." Andros argued.

Darian looked at his daughter. Ashley averted her eyes. They hadn't spoken since she'd woken up on his ship, but that wasn't the only thing she didn't want to acknowledge.

"What was that look?" Andros asked.

"Nothing." Ashley quickly stated.

Andros looked between Ashley and her father. "You two are hiding something. What is it?"

"Andros…" Darian started.

"No!" Ashley interrupted. "We are not making any more assumptions based on feelings dad."

"They deserve to know Ashley." Darian countered.

"Know what? There's no proof of anything." She snapped.

"Would it be better if Ecliptor or Tommy told them?"

"We don't know for sure."

"But there's a chance."

"We'll deal with it if it gets there."

"And look where that got us!" Darian yelled. "There are things your mother and I should have told you a long time ago. If we had, things would be easier. You know it's the right thing."

"Ashley!" Rocky rushed into the Conference Room.

"Rocky." Ashley embraced her friend, thankful for the interruption.

He held her at arms length and looked at her. "I can't believe you're really here." He hugged her again.

"I know the feeling." She hugged him back. Just then the computer started beeping. "It must be Ecliptor." They still hadn't gotten DECA back online.

Armon opened the transmission.

"We're ready." Ecliptor growled. "Remember, no one but the red and purple rangers. No powers and we'll be sure to tell you where your mother is."

"We're on our way." Andros stated and ended the transmission. "Tell the others we're heading out."

He and Karone teleported without another word.

"They're angry with me." Ashley stated.

"Andros hates when people hide things from him." Armon stated. "You know that."

"I know." Ashley responded.

Darian called everyone to the Conference Room using the intercom system.

"I'm gonna go check on Aisha." Rocky stated. "Adam won't leave her until I get there."

Rocky left as the others began to come in.

Cassie, Carlos, and Zhane came in together. Followed by TJ and Kat.

Carlos sneezed loudly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"I'll be fine." Carlos responded. "It's Andros and Karone I'm worried about."

They all began watching the screen.

_**Med Bay**_

Rocky came in and told Adam the others were watching things unfold in the conference room.

"You should come too." Adam suggested. "Aisha will be fine."

"The last time we left her alone someone attacked her." Rocky stated. "I'm sticking around."

Adam was about to leave when something on the floor next to the other bed caught his eye. "What is that?"

Rocky followed Adam's line of sight and quickly recognized what was on the ground. He rushed over and picked it up. "It's my watch."

"How'd it get here?"

"This is the bed Aisha was in before she was attacked. Maybe she had it and it fell out of her pocket during the struggle." Rocky wondered.

"But how did Aisha get it?" Adams asked.

That's what Rocky wanted to know. The last time he'd seen his watch was in the night stand in his room. "Can you stay here with her a little longer? I need to check something."

"Rocky-"

"Please." Rocky cut him off.

Adam rolled his eyes as Rocky ran from the Med Bay.

Rocky ran to his room and went for his night stand. A folded piece of paper was placed where his watched once was. He picked up the paper and immediately recognized the hand writing. "Oh my god."

_**Lansing Park**_

Andros and Karone stared at the person in front of him. "I guess Ecliptor has you doing all of his dirty work now."

"I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Tommy responded.

"Wouldn't be your first time would it?" Karone added.

"So they told you about my early green ranger days." Tommy grinned. "Fun times."

"You are one sick bastard." Andros stated.

Tommy shrugged. "I'll give you that one. How's Ashley by the way? You can imagine my disappointment when Ecliptor told me that the fall didn't actually kill her."

Karone grabbed Andros before he could make a move. "He's baiting you." She turned to Tommy. "Where's our mother?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask my accomplice." He gestured next to him where she appeared.

"Brena." Andros stated. "Not that I'm surprised."

"Miss me?" Brena grinned.

"Where's our mother, bitch?" Karone snapped.

"Hell, where she belongs." Brena smiled.

"What are you saying?" Andros asked.

Brena sighed and looked at Tommy. "He never was very bright."

"And you've always been a bitch."

Tommy stared at his ex girlfriend. "I thought we said no guest."

_**The Ranger Compound**_

"We can't just sit here and wait." TJ stated moving closer to Ashley and the other Astro Rangers. "Tommy could kill them both."

"We can't risk them hurting Kendra." Tykwa stated. She hated Kendra, but she knew Andros and Karone would be devastated if something happened to their mother.

"Tykwa's right." Armon added. "I'm not Kendra's biggest fan, but she's the mother of my children and I don't want to see her hurt."

"We don't know if Kendra is even alive." Darian finally stated.

"Dad!" Ashley snapped.

"They need to hear it." Darian responded. "Ecliptor keeps saying that he will give her back or tell us where she is, he never said she was alive or unharmed."

"Do you really think Kendra could be dead?" Kin Won asked.

"It's just a feeling." Ashley spoke. "We don't have any proof."

"I trust your gut." Rocky stated as he walked into the conference room. "And so should you." He handed her the note. "I found this in my nightstand where my watch should have been. I guess he had a change of heart in the end."

Ashley read the letter and felt her anger rise.

"What does it say?" Cassie asked.

"The truth." Rocky responded. "That Tommy stole my watch and gave it to Brena so that she could lure Aisha from Earth."

"I'm suddenly feeling more like myself." Ashley cast the note aside before she teleported from the compound.

Just then Adam ran into the room. "What did I miss?"

"What are you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"Kat came and told me I could come here."

The loud sneeze coming from Corlos caught everyone's attention. "Oh my god! Did someone let a freaking cat in here?"

Rocky and Adam froze. "Why would you ask that?" Rocky asked.

"Because the only things I'm allergic to are cats." Carlos responded.

Adams stared at Rocky and shook his head. "No. It can't be."

"Aisha." Rocky ran from the conference room followed by Adam.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

"I think I know." TJ commented. "Armon I think you should come with me."

_**Lansing Park**_

"Drop the act Tommy, you were counting on me showing up here." Ashley responded.

"You just have to protect your boyfriend." Tommy responded.

"Andros can take care of himself." Ashley commented. "I'm here because I know what you did. And you're gonna pay."

"You finally figured it out." Tommy stated. "And faster than my partner in crime could warn me that you figure it out."

Brena stared at him. "What are you talking about? I told you everything I knew. I even told Ecliptor that Kendra had a sudden change of heart."

"What are you going on about?" Karone asked. "Where is my mother?"

Brena rolled her eyes. "She's dead. Havoc, who you'll meet soon, killed her. As a matter of fact, they should be sending her body back to her house right about now."

"No." Karone would have collapsed if it weren't for Andros.

"You're lying." Andros countered.

"You really shouldn't be that upset." Brena laughed. "She was one of Dark Specter's spies. She was ready to do anything to keep Teryn's daughter away from you. What she didn't know is that she would have to sacrifice you and all of humanity. Apparently she had a problem with that." She shrugged.

Karone lunged for Brena but Andros quickly grabbed her. "Karone stop!" He pushed everything he just heard out of his head. He had to keep it together.

"I swear I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Karone yelled.

"Don't blame me." Brena stated. "Kendra made her own decision. She simply outlived her usefulness."

Tommy turned to her. "You're so deliciously evil."

Brena grinned. "You have no idea."

Tommy grabbed her and kissed her.

"You're both insane." Andros stated.

Tommy broke their kiss but held her stare.

Brena glanced at Ashley. "You definitely picked the wrong one."

"We could've had so much fun together." Tommy whispered.

"We still can." She kissed him again. Tommy circled his arm around her.

"Tommy don't!" Ashley yelled. The vision happened so fast she barely registered it. But it came too late.

Tommy enjoyed the confusion that played over Brena's face and how quickly it turned to terror when she felt the blade. "Unfortunately," He pulled her closer and plunged the blade deeper. He saw the pain register on her face and the horrifying realization that she would die… and he smiled. "You've outlived your usefulness." He let her fall and then backed away.

Andros, Karone and Ashley rushed over to Brena, but she was dead before she hit the ground.

"Too bad." Tommy commented. "She was kinda cute, but my new partner is even cuter." Tommy looked up into a tree and smiled. "Here kitty."

_**Ranger Compound – Med Bay**_

She had to be sure. That's why she hadn't let anyone know that she was awake. Her patience finally paid off. She heard her walk into the room and relieve Adam of his duty.

She listened carefully as Adam ran down the hall. She heard the sigh.

"Poor yellow ranger. It's time to die."

Aisha was quickly off the bed and watched as Kat plunged the scalpel into the bed. She punched her best friend.

Kat stumbled backwards and groaned in frustration. She jumped on the bed and lunged at Aisha again, but Aisha was fast and avoided the attack.

"What happened to you Kat?" Aisha asked.

"I picked a better team." Kat grinned.

They both looked at the door when Rocky and Adam ran in.

Kat hissed. "Sorry, I'm needed elsewhere." She transformed into her cat then disappeared.

"Did that girl just turn into a cat?" Armon asked as he and TJ reached the Med Bay.

Adam sighed. "It's a long story."

"We need to get back to the others." TJ stated. "I'm sure they're gonna want to know about this."

_**Lansing Park**_

The beautiful white cat leaped from the tree and into Tommy's arms. He gently put the cat down beside him.

Ashley shook her head. "Kat."

Andros looked from Tommy to the cat, then to Ashley. "Why is there a cat here?"

"Not _a_ cat. _The_ Kat. It's Katherine." Ashley responded.

As if on queue, the Kat changed back to her human form. "Meow." She smiled. "Don't expect the others so soon. I disabled the communicators before I left. And I don't think Darian can teleport them all at once. And even if he tried, we still have Dulcea, and we won't hesitate to behead her."

"Luckily I don't need them to." Ashley responded. In the blink of an eye, she, Andros and Karone had their morphers and were completely morphed. "As you can see, my powers aren't an issue right now."

Tommy wrapped his arm around Kat's waist. "Then we have to make this an even fight." He gestured to his left. "Allow me to introduce Ecliptor's most loyal creation, who is also the person that killed Kendra, Havoc."

The figured appeared beside Tommy and Karone, dressed in the same dark clothes and dark helmet as before.

"Let's end this shall we." Kat stated before she attacked Karone.

Tommy went for Andros and Havoc engaged Ashley.

Ashley got the same feeling she had before when she first saw Havoc at Tykwa's house. She fought to keep those thoughts away and keep her head in the fight.

Havoc caught her with a kick to the stomach, but Ashley managed to avoid the next blow. Ashley couldn't keep the thoughts away for long. She countered the next attack and sent her assailant to the ground. She quickly removed Havoc's helmet. What she saw nearly stopped her heart.

Havoc capitalized and backhanded Ashley.

Andros pushed Tommy away long enough to see Havoc standing over Ashley. "Oh my god."

"Andros, watch out!" Karone called to him, before Kat stuck her again.

Andros shifted just enough to miss the full impact of Tommy's blade.

Tommy glanced at Havoc and Ashley. "Time to make our exit." And with that, he, Kat and Havoc disappeared.

Karone and Andros demorphed as they made their way over to Ashley who was still in shock.

"Why did they just leave like that?" Karone asked and looked at Andros's side. "You're bleeding."

He looked at his side and saw that he was bleeding, but it didn't matter, he barely felt it. It was obvious Karone hadn't seen what he and Ashley had. "I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon." He kneeled next to Ashley, she was no longer morphed, but she was still looking in the last place where Havoc stood. "Ashley, talk to me."

"You saw her too, didn't you?" Ashley finally looked at him.

He nodded. "I did."

"I'm not crazy?" She cried.

"No baby." Andros held her close.

"Guys what's going on? Who did you see?" Karone asked.

"It was Havoc. Ashley got her helmet off." Andros started.

"And…" Karone waited.

"It was my mother." Ashley finished and looked at Andros. "They have my mother."

_**(A/N: I know it took me forever, but I finally finished this chapter! Yay! To everyone who hung in there, Thanks! I promise that I am going to finish this freaking story, as well as "Not As It Seems," which, if everything goes according to plan, will be up bay the end of the week. So be on the look out for it. Please let me know what you think! Did anyone see these things coming? Ashley's mom killed Andros and Karone's mother. Think that's gonna cause some problems? Let me know! **__**)**_


End file.
